Campfire Stories
by Narisha-is-here
Summary: Sonic and his friends, and Golbez, gather at a campfire to tell some scary stories. Here's hoping they give nightmares!
1. 1st Story:Golbez isn't pervert, promise!

**This story Idea hit me while I was in the shower! How terrible! The idea just popped up and went "RAWR! I AM AN IDEA!" ...That was freaky... Alright Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONIC! (..I don't own the rest of them either..) Golbezandcrew owns Golbez! YES HE'S IN THIS STORY! WOO! (your going to love golbez)**

_**Camp Fire Stories.**_

The well known blue hero himself was seated on a large log, the fire in front of him glowing brightly and making a large shadow of himself against the trees behind him. His one and only really serious fan the pink hedgehog in the red dress with large red and white boots is non other than Amy Rose.

Tails, the two-tailed orange fox was seated at the other end of the log near Sonic. On the other side of the camp fire on a fold out chair was Rouge the white bat dressed in PJ's, not as scary as it sounds though. To the right of the Rouge was Shadow and Knuckles on yet another log. Parallel to them was another log with Golbez, he is a blue hedgehog (not the same blue as Sonic, Golbez can't run so fast let alone get out of bed) with a small yellow stripe going from his three spike fringe to the end of his quill. He is wearing a long cape with spiked shoulders, he has a long sleeved dark blue shirt same with his trousers, his gloves are plain white with a small black band that keeps it on his hand. Golbez's shoes are blue with yellow socks.

Sonic poked the fire with a stick, "So, who's going to tell a scary story first?" He asked as he prodded the fire and made it spark a couple of times.

Golbez bounced up "I've got one!"

"Anyone?" Sonic asked, totally ignoring Golbez. "I've got a REALLY scary one!" Golbez said with a grin. "Hmm.. no one hey?" Sonic shrugged.

"Let Golbez tell his story Sonic." Amy said and looked at her hero with puppy eyes.

Sonic sighed "Alright go for it Golbez." He waved his hand uncaringly at the other blue hedgehog.

"Yay!" Golbez cheered happily and bowed at Amy "Thank you my love." Amy sweat dropped and everyone laughed. (Golbez is charming but no one is really sure if he's... gay)

Golbez cleared his throat and sat back on his log, "This is a tale... That should scare the living crap out of you... If not, I suck at stories!"

Everyone exchanged that glance that says 'Ookay...'

(This is where the story starts, it doesn't mean Golbez can tell it that good though)

It was about 8:17 pm, Amy was in the shower washing her hair and everything else.

-Campfire-

"Hey! You can't tell a horror story like that!" Amy objected. Golbez pouted sadly "B-but it's more fun to put you in the story..." He hunched up his shoulders and looked at her with a sad face.

Amy growled "Fine but don't get too personal!"

"YAY! On with the story!" Golbez said victoriously.

-Story-

The curtain on the shower was suddenly pushed aside which made Amy jump. She calmed down as it was only her boyfriend, Golbez.

-Campfire-

"HEY! YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!" Amy yelled and threw a stick into the campfire.

"It's my story!" Golbez pouted, "Let me finish, then you can complain."

-Story-

Amy giggled "What do you want?" She asked playfully, keeping her back to the blue hedgehog.

"You shouldn't spend too long in the shower, you'll get all pruney and your wasting water." Golbez said and blushed slightly due to Amy being naked.

Amy frowned "So what, there's lots of water, and we don't get pruney, we have fur." Amy stated and then grinned.

Golbez shrugged "Well still, there's not that much water you know... sure there's lots in the sea but we're not showering in that stuff." He laughed.

Amy's grin grew wider, Golbez gave her a questioning look. Amy turned around, resulting in Golbez getting a nose bleed and falling backwards. Amy laughed loudly and grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it back across. "I'll only take a few more minutes anyway." She said and put her head back under the steamy hot water of the shower.

"Alright, I'll be in the fridge," Golbez said and grinned widely, "I mean... at the fridge! Hehehe!" He laughed loudly as he left the bathroom, wiping the blood from his nose too.

Amy continued washing her hair, "What's his problem these days? It's not like anything bad ever happened from wasting water." Amy talked to herself.

A strange glow appeared in the hole in the sink, an eerie grey glow. A misty black thing filled the sink and flowed out, silent and ghostly in appearance. The grey glowing mist formed upward until it was around the size of a normal animal, then it slowly approached the shower curtain.

It reached out its creepy arm and pulled the curtain to one side.

"Oh what is it this time?" Amy said and looked over her shoulder, her eyes grew wide and she screamed loudly.

Golbez pulled his head out of the fridge, "Huh?!" Golbez quickly rushed into the bathroom and water was all over the floor. He slipped and hit his head hard, "Amy" he said with clenched teeth. Golbez lifted his head slightly and looked at the shower, a large grey thing had Amy in a water bubble, she wasn't moving.

"A-Amy...." Golbez murmured before he passed out from the pain in the back of his head.

Amy was found dead and Golbez was accused of murder, Golbez swore black and blue that he didn't do it and the lie detector agreed. But since no one else had access to the apartment Golbez was sentenced to life in prison.

-Campfire-

"The moral of the story is, it might seem like nothing to leave the water running when brushing your teeth or have an extra long shower, but every drop counts. So watch out or the thing will come get you!" Golbez said with a menacing grin.

Everyone actually looked kind of freaked out, except for Amy, who was giving Golbez a death glare. "Golbez" Amy growled.

"Yes my dearest?"

"Why did you put me in that STUPID story just to kill me?!" Amy sneered.

Golbez shrugged "Because.... I love you" he smiled widely.

Amy picked up a rock and threw it at Golbez, hitting him directly and knocking him down. "Okay okay calm down" Sonic said and stopped Amy from grabbing another rock. "It was a pretty good scary story, anyway, your the one that wanted me to let him tell it."

Amy huffed "Okay then Who's next?"

**That's it for the first chapter, I'll put another one up as soon as I get another story idea. Thank you for reading and please Enjoy.**


	2. 2nd Story: Rouge's Turn

**Chapter 2 in the campfire stories! I hope you like reading these as much as I like writing them! Sorry if I made people think Golbez was some kind of pervert! He's not really like that it's just the only way I could write the story! Thank you and enjoy reading! (Golbez's spikes are like Sonic's and his 3 spike fringe is like Amy's. He only has one stripe on his head that goes from his fringe to the end of the top spike)**

**Disclaimer : Yeah we've heard it 17 times before, I do not own Sonic and Company. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew. Celestial belongs to Celstial the hedgird.**

Rouge snickered "I have one," and leaned in slightly. Golbez gasped and fell backwards, "Jackass." Rouge murmured and crossed her arms while leaning back.

"Alright, someone make sure Golbez don't butt in, I'm starting the story" Rouge said and everyone nodded. "Good now this is a true story so listen well."

-Story-

Rouge's investigation on Eggman's recent plans went as usual, boring. She sighed loudly at the computer and pushed herself up, "I'll continue this tomorrow." Rouge said and she turned off her earpiece.

She was in yet another base, this one a long abandoned GUN base. It was one of the best ways of following Eggman's tracks, just checking out what has been hacked through on whatever's still working in this rundown place.

Rouge walked down the long grey hallway, several doors lined each side. She was somewhere near the exit when she passed a room and the computer in it buzzed to life.

It was nothing creepy, the place still had power and it was normal for a computer to pop to life when someone was in there, Rouge groaned and walked into the room and up to the computer.

Strangely though, there was a file open, most computers that start up are just on their desktop or something wrong, but Rouge had never seen this happen before. Once again though, nothing that was too creepy.

-Campfire-

"ZzZzZzZ" Golbez was snoring away and had slumped over his log, Rouge growled loudly and threw a rock at him.

"OUCH!" Golbez yelled and rubbed his head, "What was that for?" he demanded.

Rouge pouted "Don't fall asleep during _MY_ story jackass!" Rouge glared at the blue hedgehog.

Golbez narrowed his eyes "Don't blame me your story is B.O.R...ING!" Golbez spelled out the last word as to be annoying.

"Fine! You fall asleep and miss the best part!"

-Story-

Rouge tapped a pencil and the keyboard as she quickly browsed through the file, the only thing that caught her eye was something about a death. In this very base.

Apparently there was a young girl that died in some sort of 'accident'. The whole concept was kind of creepy, especially since this page had come up by itself.

The lights flickered and went out, a ghostly moan was in the air, Rouge ran for the door but it closed and the moans were louder. Deep, sad, lonely, hurting moans, the kind that happen in your worst nightmares.

Rouge quickly tried to kick down the door with no prevail, a ghostly dead face came through and sent Rouge flying back with a strange power. She flapped her wings rapidly so as not to hit the wall, she stared in shock at the zombified ghostly girl in the door.

The zombie thing slowly trudged through the door as if it wasn't there, it walked more until it was only a few feet from Rouge. It pointed up it's finger and...

-Campfire-

"The rest is confidential!" Rouge finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled sadly.

"PLEASE CONTINUE! WE NEED TO KNOW" Tails whined.

"Nope, it's private information." Rouge said simply and crossed her leg.

Everyone sighed and Shadow just shrugged "Well it mustn't be true because you can't tell us the rest of it."

Rouge glared at the black hedgehog "Of course it's true it's just I don't think I should tell you guys!"

"Come on, you already told us you were snooping around a GUN base and stuff, tell us the rest before we die of anticipation." Golbez pleaded.

Rouge grinned widely at him "What would you do for me to continue?" she asked with an evil snicker.

"Clean your apartment" Golbez smiled.

Rouge sweat dropped "Uh no thanks, okay I'll continue the story, just keep that Golbez away from me."

-Story-

It pointed up its finger and the room melted until the walls were shiny grey and the computers were brand new. Several scientists were in the room and there was a little girl in a yellow dress with dark blue hair. She had a bright happy smile and just walked around like she belonged, in which she did. The young girl ran up to a female scientist and asked her something, but Rouge couldn't understand it, it sounded blurry or distant.

The computer was now much larger and coming from the roof, which was surprising because earlier it just looked as if it was just a normal computer on a desk. A male scientist with a strange shade of green in his hair called the scientist that was talking to the little girl, she walked to the computer and took a look.

Rouge decided she wanted to see it as well but found she couldn't move her feet, "Aww come on! This sucks!" Rouge complained.

The girl turned sharply and glared at Rouge, she pointed her finger again and Rouge fell over "Stop complaining" she hissed.

Rouge stood up and just stared in shock at the little girl, "Wait I-I'm not really here, am I?" Rouge asked the child.

"Of course you are" The green haired scientist answered.

Rouge gulped loudly "This is way too freaky" she muttered to herself.

Suddenly the whole place began to shake and blasts were heard from outside, the girl and the two scientists looked to the ceiling and saw it was getting ready to fall apart, "We have to escape now!" The woman yelled and a piece of ceiling fell down.

Rouge was about to run but more ceiling fell down and blocked the way to the door. The little girl also got stuck behind some rubble but didn't look scared.

"W-What's going on?!" Rouge yelled at the girl.

"Anyone that comes here has to die" The girl snickered with an evil smile.

Rouge stared with disbelief, she quickly whipped out her wings and flew out the way of more ceiling pieces. "This can't really be happening!"

"I told you, anyone that comes here dies!" The girl yelled angrily, a piece of metal fell down onto the girl but she was still standing there, like she wasn't there at all.

Rouge was going to argue with the brat but a wire with electricity still running through it fell from the roof and hit Rouge's wing, zapping her "AAAHH!" Rouge screamed and pulled the wire off her back. Blood was dripping from her wound but only a little as it was a burn, seeing that the wound was real Rouge realized the kid was right about really being here...

Since Rouge's wing was hurt she couldn't fly and the place was rumbling and falling to pieces, it would all be buried in a matter of minutes. Rouge swore under her breath and a piece swang down and struck her head, everything went black.

Rouge woke up and the room was back to normal, well as it was before all that weird stuff happened, "What the?" she asked herself and was about to stand up but she had a terrible headache. "What happened?" she asked herself yet again and looked around the room.

As said before the room was exactly as it was when Rouge walked in except... Rouge looked to the computer and there was a small piece of yellow material with small patches of crimson on it. "A little girl died here... with her family..." Rouge murmured and forced herself up, her wing was burnt and a nice trickle of blood was coming down her head. "This is the last time I go to an abandoned base" she muttered and left the room. The strange moans from earlier seemed to follow all the way until she was out of the base. No one has gone there since.

-Campfire-

"I didn't get to read HOW the girl died but it sure as hell freaked me out" Rouge finished her story.

Every stared as if she was a ghost herself "T-that r-really happened?" Tails asked and gulped loudly.

"Of course it did, now I'm tired of telling my life story, who's next?"

Suddenly there was a ghostly moan in the air and everyone screamed, "What in the hell what that?!" Knuckles shouted.

A shadow flew over the fire and every screamed loudly, the dark figure landed and spread its wings and hissed at the group. Amy fainted and everyone else was squealing in terror at the 'beast' before them.

The creature just laughed and came into the light of the fire "Hey I'm not TOO late am I?" It was Celestial the hedgird. The group sighed with relief, Golbez walked up and high fived Celestial "I knew you'd scare 'em!" Golbez said happily.

"GOLBEZ!! You planned this?!" Rouge growled angrily.

"No he invited me" Celestial corrected the bat. Every calmed down and gathered around the fire again.

**To be Continued...**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you have pleasant... nightmares! Enjoy reading and point out my spelling errors please!**


	3. 3rd4th Stories: Tails is haunted

**I'm sorry if I gave everyone that idea about Golbez! He's not anything like that, it was just a campfire story idea and I needed someone without any self esteem to tell it, I COULD have used Sonic but.... yeah he kind of wouldn't tell any story to do with Amy lol. I could have made Golbez tell it with Shadow in the shower instead but that would make everyone run away screaming. lol. Anyway enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his pals. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird! WOO! Golbez is out of his original character programming! Stories for this chapter are from Wendy Atticus.**

"I OWE YOU ALL NIGHTMARES!" Tails yelled loudly in terror.

"Oh calm down, it was only a bit scary...." Amy had woken up after like five minutes.

A loud bell rang but no one got scared, it was the dinner bell, nearly everyone ran happily to a nearby wooden cabin where Narisha was cooking dinner.

Tails was still near the campfire so Narisha walked over to see what was up, "Hey Tails, want some potato's and sausages?" she asked while sitting on the log.

Tails shook his head "No I'm not hungry."

"What did Celestial scare the appetite out of you?" she laughed to her joke, Tails stayed silent. "Oh come on what's up?" she poked his arm.

"It's... they keep telling these stories like there jokes" Tails said and sighed loudly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like nothing like it could ever happen (even though Rouge says hers was a true story)"

Narisha nodded "Yeah I see what your saying, I've had a couple of those creepy things happen too and people think it's a joke."

"Really?" Tails asked and glanced at her.

"Yeah but only a couple, the worst one's are in my nightmares!" She said and pointed to her head. "Like I get the Zombie's and people dying and stuff like that!"

"I woke up at 3:30 this morning, because I had another nightmare" Tails said and crossed his arms and rocked back and forth.

Narisha stared at the fox "That's REALLY EARLY!" she said loudly. "You know, in one of my nightmares..."

-Story-

Narisha woke and it was all dark and there was a storm raging outside, which wasn't surprising, they'd been getting lousy weather all weak. Not to mention she was renting a apartment with her friend Kayla, she loved to mess with the weather, but made terrible storms in her sleep. Narisha heard a strange noise so she pushed herself out of bed, she slowly walked out of her room and there was the noise again.

"Kayla?" Narisha asked and opened her friends bedroom door, "Kayla??" her mouse friend was not in her bed.

Narisha walked into the lounge room, no sign of Kayla, the only room not checked was the bathroom. (A/N: It's not that I do stories with bathrooms a lot, it's just I got emailed this Idea and this is how it goes)

She slowly entered the bathroom door and flicked on the light, the first thing she saw was...

Blood.

Blood was on the floor and coming from Kayla's body in the shower, only her feet could be seen from where Narisha was standing. Narisha felt sick and heard that noise again she quickly turned away from all that blood and a cloaked figure was running towards her with a bloody sword in his right hand. The creature stabbed Narisha in the gut and...

Narisha woke up, there was a sickly feeling in her gut and she couldn't breath properly for the first two minutes. She told Kayla her nightmare and the mouse just laughed "Please! With my power over the weather nothing could slaughter me!"

-Campfire-

Tails stared at Narisha "That's freaky" he murmured. "That nightmare I had last night... I saw my real parents die, and I don't even know my real parents!"

Narisha frowned "That's sad... but you know... at least it's not your fault that you don't know who they are. But I had this terrible creepy one, scared the crap out of me!"

-Story-(A/N: Thank you Wendy for the stories)

Narisha had gone to bed after dinner, who knows what the heck it was but it was edible. She fell onto her green single bed and fell asleep shortly after, but during the night she woke up.

Narisha closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, she was about to doze off when her door started to open. This was strange as at this stage in her life she always locked her door at night because of being afraid of ANYTHING that could come through a door.

Narisha sat up with a yawn and said "Hey go away I'm sleeping."

The creature continued to walk in, so Narisha growled and said "I said I'm SLEEPING."

The thing was only two steps from her bed and Narisha was getting impatient with it, she was going to yell at the creature when the lights flickered, the thing in her room was a rotting disgusting ZOMBIE! Narisha screamed and...

Woke up, she looked around and couldn't see the zombie, the nightmare was so real she couldn't get off her bed so she leapt over the end of the bed and turned on the light, checking under the bed and finding no zombie. She gave up and went back to bed, having to face the wall so even if a zombie came out she wouldn't see it to get scared.

-Campfire-

The two furries were looking a bit scared now, Narisha shivered "I forgot how scary that was at the time."

"That is scary... I know this one thing that happened once, Sonic denies it."

-Story- (A/N: Yes there's a lot of stories for this chapter!)

Tails grabbed a carton of Chocolate milk out of the fridge, he was always drinking chocolate milk before bed, the place he was living in was a two story house that he shared with Sonic. Tails shut the fridge door and saw a shadow running to Sonic's room, but Sonic was at staying somewhere tonight so he wasn't here. Even though Sonic wasn't here, there was the possibility that he forgot something so Tails called for him "Sonic?"

Tails went into Sonic's room and flipped on the light, there was nothing. So he turned off the light and went to finish the chocolate milk and do stuff.

Then all of a sudden there was loud banging coming from Sonic's room so Tails ran back upstairs and into the room. There was clothes everywhere and drawers were tipped over and the TV was rammed into the wall, there was a walk-in closet in Sonic's room. Tails grabbed an aluminium bat off the floor and walked into the closet.

There were shoe-boxes and more clothes all over the floor. And Sonic had a rifle he kept in here just because he could, there were bullet-holes in the walls and the gun was gone.

Tails immediately called the cops, they searched the place and there was no sign of anyone else every being in there. That wasn't the creepiest part though, Tails went and grabbed his chocolate milk but... it wasn't full of chocolate milk. It was half full of blood!

-Campfire-

Narisha gulped loudly "Th-that really happened?" she murmured.

"Yep, but like I said, Sonic denies it" Tails said and stared at the fire.

Narisha looked at her plate of food and just grimaced "I can't eat this now, I'm going to have nightmares hehe!" she stood up and turned around and there was everyone else listening intently to what the two were talking about.

"Tails that story was creepy! Tell us another!" Golbez yelled with a mouth half full of potato's.

Tails sweat dropped "Uhh... I-I don't know..."

"PLEEEEASE" Golbez, Celestial and Amy asked loudly.

Tails sighed "Alright..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Like I said, Golbez is way out of his original character programming! So Sorry! And thank you Wendy Atticus for the scary things, there are still more to go in the next chapter! Cya then! Enjoy reading!**


	4. 5th6th&7th Stories: Getting pretty creep...

**HI! I hope you really like these creepy stories and I will work hard to give you as many scary stories as I can. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : This thing gets longer and longer, Sonic does not belong to me, thank goodness for that , Celestial belongs to Celestial the Hedgird and finally Golbez belongs to Golbez and crew and he is out of normal character programming (except for being an idiot part LOL!)**

Tails sighed loudly "Alright, this was at my birthday..."

-Story-

Tails was turning 13 but there was only him and Sonic there because Amy went to get the others, they got bored so they started singing happy birthday and stuff.

Amy and the others had been gone for about an hour or more so none of them could have planned this...

They finished singing and just before Tails blew out his candles, they blew themself out. Then all the lights in the house exploded, there was something moving in the room between Sonic and Tails.

It definitely wasn't Sonic playing the trick because he was well... naked, the thing in the room was wearing a wool sweater or something that felt like wool. Whatever it was it came up to Tails and whispered "Happy birthday" numerous times, it was the kind of voice that had no tone whatsoever.

Amy and the others got back and they had a power light, there was thirteen knives pounded into Tails cake and on the marble wall above the sink there was words written in blood 'Happy Birthday, Anthony'.

No one we even knew was named Anthony, so we figured maybe it was someone that lived here before us.

-Campfire-

Every had sat back on there logs and were listening with wide eyes, "That's really creepy, your not still living there are you?" Narisha muttered.

"Nope, but strange things still happen" Tails said.

"You know I had this one time when I was younger! I was laying in bed half asleep and there was this strange blue glow outside my window, I figured it was my dad checking the power (we lived on Solar power) but the blue glow didn't go away, I got annoyed so I got up and pulled my curtain to one side. I was surprised because the blue light disappeared and there was no moon out, nothing could have made that glow..." Narisha said and grinned "And sometimes when I'd go to the toilet there'd be these strange scratching noises below my feet!"

Golbez jumped up on his log "YOU SUCK JODIE! Now I'm gonna have to do my business outside!!" he yelled loudly and then fell backwards onto the ground. (A/N: Now there's Golbez! HEHEHE!)

Narisha sweat dropped "Uh yeah... You have fun with that." (A/N: None of us are actually named Jodie, it's in a comic WendyAtticus drew)

"Tails tell another one of yours, at least there worth listening to," Knuckles said with a yawn.

Tails looked at Knuckles with a weird look "Uh alright..."

-Story-

Tails had just gotten home from school, he jumped off his plane and walked inside, and he could hear his knife being sharpened in his room (He had a knife for no absolute reason). It wasn't Sonic because he was out, Amy wouldn't even touch the thing and no one else knew he had a knife.

So Tails picked up a wrench and headed for his room, he bashed the door down and he saw the blade sharpener fall to the floor and the knife flew straight past his head. Tails barely noticed that it flew past his head until about 5 seconds and then everything blacked out.

When Tails came to the knife was in the wall next to his left ear, he pulled the knife out of the wall and there was a single drop of blood on the very tip. Tails realized it had cut his ear but it was only small.

-Campfire-

"Tails..." Celestial murmured "I think your being haunted."

Golbez made a face that said 'NO DUH!'

Narisha bounced up "I had this REALLY scary one! All true too!"

-Story-

Narisha went to be a bit early and Kayla went out with some pals, she actually has friends. It was really late and Narisha didn't know what the time was, she was trying to enjoy her sleep but she needed to go to the toilet something terrible.

Narisha sat up in bed and looked directly out of her door, which was left open because she didn't bother closing it. There was something, standing about three feet from her door.

Narisha stared at the dark thing, it wasn't Kayla, it didn't have large ears, she couldn't figure out what it was. If she didn't know then she definitely wouldn't be sure if it was dangerous or not. She stared at it and that tight feeling in her gut was telling her she REALLY needed to go to the toilet.

The only thoughts going through her head were, 'What is that thing?' and 'Is it going to come in here... or wait for me to go out there!' Narisha pulled the blanket over her head and stayed very still so she could hear any noises.

After about an hour of hearing nothing and needing the toilet more than ever, Narisha poked her head out of the blanket, the thing was still standing there. She wasn't brave enough to call out to who or whatever it was and definitely couldn't get out of bed and turn on the light (The light switch is right near the door).

Narisha stared at it for ages and then hid under the blanket again, she must have fallen asleep somewhere along the line because the sun eventually came out. Narisha poked her head out and was never happier to see the light, she looked at the door, expecting something like a chair or a umm zombie, but there was nothing! Nothing in her whole place was big enough to look like a creature/human!

-Campfire-

"Anyway enough of our haunting stories, let's hear someone else's" Narisha said as she ended the story with a big toothy grin.

Knuckles stood up and coughed "Well, I had this thing once, I think we've all been haunted at least once by some sort of abnormal force."

"Just tell the story Knuckers" Golbez groaned.

Knuckles punched Golbez in the head and he fell back over his log "I'm getting to it, dammit, who ever thought it was a GOOD idea to invite Golbez."

-Story-

Knuckles, believe it or not, once lived in a house (VERY hard to believe since we know very well he lives on the island). He had a knife like Tails but he used it for cutting things, like wood and maybe the walls. Every night before he would go to bed he would very gently run a finger down the blade, for no reason, he just did it as a habit.

But one night he was furious, his knife was no where to be seen, Knuckles had this dog he found in the street and it barked at him and ran down the hall.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked the 'mutt' with an anger glare that followed it until it was out of sight in the darkness. Knuckles decided to follow the stupid dog down the hall, it ran into the laundry room, even Knuckles doesn't go there except if he lost his keys and had to come through the back door (His back door is in the laundry room).

The dog barked and yelped then ran out of the room, the light wasn't on so Knuckles couldn't tell if something was there or not, so he walked in. He didn't even know where the switch was for the light so he tried to see with the glow of the back door light.

All of a sudden a hand appeared with Knuckles' knife in it, holding it in the way that it's ready to stab someone, then a head appeared and grew until it was the size of the doorway and blocked the light from outside.

Knuckles wasn't scared though, but since he couldn't see in the dark he stayed quiet and waited for the sound of a blade cutting through the air, he was well trained so he could hear that. He heard the blade cutting through the air just before it hit his stomach, he got such a shock from it he had closed his eyes and punched at the figure with all his might, but before the first punch could hit it, the knife fell to the floor.

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes and saw the faint blue glow of the light outside shining on his knife which was thrusted into the dryer. Knuckles stumbled a bit to the doorway in the hall, he felt the light switch under his hand. He flicked it on and nothing was there except the knife in the dryer and a bit of his own blood.

Knuckles went to the doctors and found out that the knife almost punctured his kidney, he didn't even know it went that deep! He told the doctor a ghost was trying to kill him and the doctor recommended therapy.

-Campfire-

"DUDE!" Golbez said in awe to Knuckles' story. "I thought my stuff was hard to believe but DUDE! THAT'S SO BIZZARE!" Knuckles pounded Golbez on the head once again "OW OW OW!! STOP YOUR GIVING ME BRAIN DAMAGE!" Golbez yelped.

"Have any other one's Knuckles?" Narisha asked. "Cause you know I had these three with Vampires! It's really creepy!"

"Do tell" Sonic said and motioned with his hand.

"Oh there only short, It's almost the same thing every time, I'm laying on this stone slab or something, it's hard to tell because it's so dark all around me. Just a small amount of light so I can see myself and the slab I'm on," Narisha said with a creepy grin "Out of the darkness, this vampire looms over me, this is the part that's been changing. The first time I had the vampire looming over me I kicked and screamed until I woke up. The second time I wasn't able to move until it was a few inches from my face and..." Narisha paused for a moment, "The third time, I couldn't move at all and he sunk his fangs into my neck, I screamed in agony as he sucked at my blood, I woke up and flung my hand onto my throat and felt for the bite marks. There were no bite marks but the pain from the bite and the feeling of lack of blood stayed. I was so afraid that night I had to sleep with my light on."

"Dude..." Golbez murmured from under Knuckles' foot. "Yeah, How creepy is that?" Knuckles had to agree with the silly blue hedgehog on that one.

"Well anyway, enough of me and Tails, let's hear something from..."

**To Be Continued...**

**HEHEHE! I couldn't help it I had to stop it there just because I'm evil! Enjoy reading!**


	5. 8th & 9th Stories: Celestials scaring us...

**Welcome to chapter 5! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! please enjoy this chapter and the ones to come! I love writing these. Sky, I'll work on that Evil Zombie monkey LOL! Sounds like fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. I do own Narisha and Kayla. Celestial belongs to Celestial the hedgird. Golbez still belongs to Golbezandcrew.**

"SONIC!" Narisha said and pointed to the blue hedgehog.

"W-what?! I don't have any sorry!" Sonic said with a silly grin.

"Oh come on everyone has nightmares! Just tell us about one, it doesn't have to have you in it"

"Yeah Sonic, haven't you ever had terrible blood curtailing screams in your dreams?" Shadow teased.

"Whoa! When did you have that?" Narisha asked Shadow.

"Every night, why?" Shadow says calmly.

"... That's... creepy..."

"Really? It's normal for me"

Sonic sighed "Yeah I had one, but..." he looked like he was kind of freaked.

"Oh come on what was it?" Narisha pleaded.

"Well..."

-Story-

After Shadow had fallen from the ark, everyone was kind of down in the dumps. So Amy invited Sonic to the movies, and since she'd already paid for the tickets and everyone else was busy he couldn't really say no.

While they were lining up to get in, this creature in a long black cloak was coming into the movie theatre, the thing was about the size of a hedgehog but nobody seemed to be bothered by his strange choice of clothes, or that you couldn't see his face.

The movie they were seeing was, The Grudge. And somewhere through the movie, when the girls eye appears on the screen, the creature appeared in front of the screen. Everyone thought it was a joke so they laughed, they laughed until they saw the 7-inch black, shining claws.

The thing lunged at the crowd and sliced two peoples' necks, and then eyed Amy. The creature pushed back his cloak and it was... Shadow! He had somehow come back and was a vampire!

With his teeth baring, he rushed for her neck, and like any nightmare with the girl in danger, Sonic pushed Amy out of the way to save her. Shadows teeth hit Sonic's neck.

Sonic woke up and felt the pain, he was sweating so he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Now vampires don't have reflections, but this one did. The light flicked off and on, and created a flash-like animation thing, when the light turned on for about a half-second, he saw Shadow from in his nightmare grinning with his arms folded across his chest. Two drops of Sonic's blood dripped off his fangs and from the bite in Sonic's neck. It all vanished when the lights stopped flickering.

-Campfire-

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Amy yelled, "It was a nightmare and you pushed me out of the way to save me. Your so sweet!" Amy cuddled up to her hero with delight. Sonic sweat dropped and hit his face with his hand.

Shadow, Knuckles and Golbez were laughing loudly "HAHAHA! You had a nightmare about Shadow coming back as a vampire! HAHAHA!" Knuckles fell over the back of his log.

Golbez covered his mouth to try to stop laughing but couldn't help it, he continued laughing more loudly. Shadow grinned widely at Sonic "Poor Poor Sonic, thought I was going to come back as a vampire and suck your blood! HAHA!" Shadow teased.

"Not funny, it really freaked me out, I mean, we all thought you were dead!" Sonic tried to make himself not seem like an idiot.

Celestial pat Sonic's shoulder "It's okay Sonic," she chuckled, "None of us will suck your blood!" She fell backwards laughing.

Sonic sighed loudly and rested his chin in his hand "You all stink."

"I have one, hope it scares the pants off you!" Celestial said with a huge grin and flapped her wings at the fire to make it spark up a bit more.

-Story-

The wind blew hard and clouds on the sky made the area dark and misty. A female echidna coloured a strange shade of yellow was walking down a dirt path surrounded by trees. The echidna's long blue jacket whipped around wildly in the fierce wind.

She was carrying a hand bag and a beep came from it "Hmm?" she pulled a mobile phone from her bag and the screen said 'Low Battery!' then it faded out. "Great, now I can't call ahead," she complained to the sky "Why'd the weather had to be so bad today?"

There were puddles of water along the path and she occasionally stepped in one with her green shoes. She pushed her fringe out of her face with a moan, "This sucks" she complained yet again and the wind blew more. "Oh shut up you" she ordered as if it could be helped.

The wind just kept blowing, another beep came from her bag, "What the?" she asked herself and pulled out her mobile. The screen was black but little white dots would appear sometimes "That's weird, Aren't you supposed to be flat?" she poked the off button and it zapped her. "OWW! HEY!" She shook her hand then sucked on her finger, "That hurt!" she looked at the mobile again.

A strange face appeared on the screen but only for a split-second, the echidna gasped and dropped it. The mobile landed in a puddle but it didn't sink, the face came on the screen and the wind blew harder, moans came from the trees and the echidna held her bag and ran from the spot. She screamed as lightning flashed down in front of her, the lightning vanished quickly so she continued running but then she tripped on a rock.

She fell to the ground and landed in a puddle, she groaned and opened her eyes, just to see her mobile with the strange face on the screen! She screamed so loud it would have been heard if anyone was anywhere near there.

-Campfire-

"..." Golbez stared with dotted eyes.

"The body of the girl was found hanging in a tree, her mobile was in a puddle two feet away with the screen flashing 'Low Battery', they tried to find out who she was or where she came from but it was like she never existed," Celestial said and grinned proudly "Some creatures going through that area with a mobile in stormy weather disappear without a trace."

"... I think... I'm scared now" Narisha murmured.

"Oh yeah, the title of my story, I call it: Screw Getting Killed By The TV, What About Your Mobile?" Celestial laughed loudly in an evil villain kind of way.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay awesome story, lame title," Sonic said and yawned, "Anyway who's next?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Wee! Hey I hope you like the story I made your character tell Celestial! Hope everyone likes these stories. Enjoy reading!**


	6. 10th Story: Sally wrote it

**Chapter 6! Welcome to chapter 6 everyone and.. "This story is 1 true! Tehe!" SallyTheRabbit said. Sally wrote it too, I think she was bored!**

**Golbezandcrew: **_Hehe, always short and simple ey Golbez?_

**Celestial the Hedgird:**_ Thanks! Hehe your character is so fun to put in this._

**Ellie:** _Thanks - I will keep going untill my well of idea's are dry._

**Sky The Hedgehog: **_Golbez is in a lot of stories, especially in our little circle, you see Golbezandcrew, SallyTheRabbit, Wendy Atticus and SamTehTailsFan are all in one family and I'm a family friend. Thanks for asking! heh heh heh... Zombie Monkey sounds like so much fun._

**Disclaimer: Sonic and crew do not belong to me, the mystery character and story belongs to SallyTheRabbit. Mascara belongs to Golbezandcrew. (Sally had to use SOMEONE for the story.)**

The sky was clear at this late hour of the night, everyone was still seated around the fire, every now and then a chilling wind hissed by throughout the trees surrounding them. It was very dark for the story tellers as they all gathered around the fire once again after their break.

"Does anyone have any stories left?" Amy asked while brushing her quills out of her face, she looked over everyone's faces and all concluded there were none. "I guess it's time to go then." She said a little too happily; Narisha held up her right hand for a moment.

"I have one.... Wait.." She placed her palm on her face and sat there for a moment, "Darn... I think I forgot it." She sighed and slouched closer to the ground.

"I have one!" Golbez announced and stood up; Amy sighed and rested her chin in her hands.

"Does it have nudity?" She asked and the happy hedgehog stopped bouncing about and thought for a moment, he nodded. "Then keep it to yourself..." She murmured, Golbez sat down and smiled anyway.

"That's okay! I can use it _elsewhere_." He announced yet again and giggled, everyone stared for a moment but Golbez being who he was, they soon learned to ignore him.

"I have a story, that is, if you want to hear it?" A voice from the darkness of the trees muttered, Sonic stood up and looked over at an approaching creature.

"There's a spare seat here, you can join in but first... Who are you?" He asked and the cloaked figure stepped up to the camp fire, it was a she; she was a hedgehog and she had dark pink quills that swayed slightly in the wind. Her long quills reached a bit past her shoulders and was slightly curly like she might've had her hair in a ponytail previously; her eyes were a dark brown that didn't seem to be affected by the fire or anything for that matter. She had a small fringe that reached her eyes and her body was covered by a large dark green cloak.

"My name is Shifter." She muttered, Shadow watched her as she sat down, she was rather mysterious.

Shifter watched the ground as she began to speak, not once meeting anyone's gaze. "This story is about a..."

-Story-

A little bat, she was 8 at the time and had only just began schooling-

-Campfire-

"Excuse me; sorry to disrupt the story so quickly but... is the story true?" Tails asked and Shifter glared at the fire for a moment and smiled. "Of course," She replied and looked around the fire for only a second, "Any other questions?" After a moment she nodded and continued.

-Story-

A little bat, she was 8 at the time and had only just began schooling, of course she started late but that was because she was loved so much by her mother that she couldn't force her little angel to do schooling at an earlier age.

The little bat was black, she was keen on growing her hair long and it already reached halfway down her back and curled up a bit at the ends, her hair covered her wings. She wasn't picky with what she wore, she was rather happy-go-lucky and wore whatever suited her mood; of course she wore her favourite long dress that had a yellow flora patterns on it. She had orange arms and darling blue eyes that would make her mother smile every time; her legs were black and were covered by the dress she wore, but she usually wore little black shoes with white socks just to further her innocence.

Although the child had only just started schooling, she was exceptionally good at speaking and spelling even though most of her spare time she would run and play around the house. Her favourite room in the house was the largest, it was on the second floor and had four large windows facing out towards a road; the driveway was short and was joined to a dirt road that ran up so if the little girl watched from the window, she could probably see every car on their way through.

The room had a wooden floor that was varnished to perfection, her family wasn't rich, this is how the house was when they moved there. The walls were painted a nice light pink that looked like it was white sometimes; if you could see the room from top view, it would probably look like your fist. This was an outback type of area by the way and the little girl's name is Mascara.

It was a Saturday, around lunch time and Mascara ran into her favourite room and ran up to the first window to stare out at how high it was. She then began to play around by dancing and pretending she was someone else; a few hours passed and she was tired and sprawled out on the floor.

She slowly got up and walked past the window and stopped; outside, down the road, was a car, it was a blue car with the drivers door almost broken off. Mascara walked up to the window and watched it for quite a while.

_"Help me."_

That was a voice! Someone needed help! It sounded like a girl or a princess that Mascara had always like to play as. She held the bottom of the window and leaned out and...

That was the last time she was ever seen, her parents went insane because the next day... The walls of THAT room was covered in blood, they called the police and they cleaned it up and had to send Mascara's parents to a mental institute.

Of course this was now a case with the police and so they had to check the house the next day, upon entering the room, one of the more sensitive members of the force ran away and threw up outside... The room... Was covered in blood yet again but... The girls body was there, with a sickening smile on her dead face and large scratches from the side of her head to her mouth; large gashes still dripped with blood from her neck.

Yet again the police were forced to clean up the terrifying mess, they checked every board every wall; everywhere, they didn't find anything.

Eventually, about after a year or so, someone moved into the house... They moved out on the first day and called detectives saying about a girl with cuts on her face and neck and drops of blood all around the house.

No one ever found out how she died...

-Campfire-

"Wait... How can that story be true? Not unless you were that girl's-" Tails stopped short and everyone looked to where Shifter WAS sitting; she was gone. "Parents..." He finished and felt his fur stand on end at the back of his neck.

"It wasn't THAT scary." Rouge said and crossed her legs, everyone nodded; but the fact it was true was a bit creepy for them. Let's hope they get a REALLY scary story next.

**To Be Continued...**

**The bit that was true was the _Help me_ according to Sally. Isn't that cool?! It's true it wasn't very scary, I think Sally's better at making us sick, am I right?**


	7. Time to have nightmares

**Welcome to chapter 7!! Yahoo! I'll try and make anything in this as creepy as possible, either that or as funny as possible. Either way, Enjoy reading! Muhahaha! Hmmm Yes I will have fun with the couplings!**

**Disclaimer : I couldn't own Sonic if I tried!**

"Well..." Amy murmured, "I think it's about time we went to sleep, we'll all have nightmares anyway."

Everyone agreed, they gathered their stuff (Torches, food they didn't eat, plates) Celestial threw a couple of buckets of water over the fire and put it out, Golbez, who was standing on the other side got soaked. "Haha! Golbez looks like a dunce!" Celestial laughed while pointing at the blue hedgehog.

Golbez just sighed and walked away, Celestial pouted "Well it's no fun if you don't cry or complain or something." she also sighed and walked away.

There were about 6 cabins near the camp fire, all they had to do what find out who was sleeping where.

"Well let's see.. There's 4 beds in each cabin, let's pick 6 captains and they can pick the other 3 to go in their cabin. No Girls in the boy and vice versa!" Amy said sternly.

"AWWW!" Golbez groaned.

Everyone sweat dropped "Who votes Golbez has to sleep somewhere else?" Sonic asks, raising his own hand.

"I!" Most of the group yells.

"Only if there's not a spare cabin!" Narisha said and poked out her tongue.

"Okay Sonic, you pick who to share your cabin with!" Celestial flapped her wings to get the hedgehogs attention.

"Eh? Oh alright, let's see..." Sonic pondered "Tails," he said and Tails stood next to Sonic, "Err...Knuckles I guess..." Amy noticed Sonic's eye twitching.

"Golbez or Shadow?" Narisha asked the silent blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed "Shadow."

"AWWW!" Golbez complained "Oh wait, if there's a spare cabin I get it to myself. HEHEHEHE!"

"Yeah have fun with that Golbez," Celestial pat him on the head making him look a fool. "Okay my turn! Girls Cabin! Hmmm" Celestial rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Amy, Rouge, Narisha. Hehe, we're the only girls here!" She giggled.

"Wow is that it? We could split it up a bit more if we wanted" Sonic suggested.

"Na it's good, we're all going to have nightmares anyways, sleep well Golbez!" Narisha laughed and ran off to the girls cabin.

The guys shrugged and found their cabin while Golbez just stood there, all alone, "No fair..." he murmured and went into his cabin. ALL ALONE!

-Girls Cabin-

"DIBS ON BUNK!" Rouge yells and jumps onto a bunk bed.

"AWW! NO FAIR!" Narisha complained.

Celestial decided to show of and flew onto the other bunk bed "Mine" she said happily.

"Darn it! Looks like we're stuck down here" Narisha said and looked at Amy, but she was already under the blanket sound asleep. "... fiiine Sleep well everyone."

"Good night" They all said and Narisha turned off the light.

-Guys Cabin-

The same basic thing was happening with the guys, except... their competitive.

"NO It's MINE!" Tails yelled and was clinged onto the bed while Shadow was trying to pry him off.

"Leave alone, he was on it first" Sonic said but Shadow ignored it. "If your going to kick someone off a bed, kick off Knuckles, he took the other bunk bed."

Shadow turned to the red echidna "Get off" he said angrily.

"No" Knuckles answered.

Shadow growled "Fine I'll play it your way" he grinned.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly Knuckles was on the floor and Shadow was lying happily on the bunk "Why you!" Knuckles got off the floor and threw a punch at the black and red hedgehog.

"ENOUGH! Just go to another cabin!" Tails yelled.

Knuckles blinked "Oh right."

-Golbez-

ALONE! ALL ALONE!

Golbez had the cabin light on and was happily playing his gameboy advance SP. He was playing some sort of game and the current level had a huge waterfall and he was fighting over the top of it. Fun.

Golbez grit his teeth "Noo! I can't put the game down! Not yet!" He complained as he watched the game but was squirming all around because of the need for the toilet. Then the bad guy he was fighting died and he quickly saved the game and bolted out of the cabin.

"NEED TO PEE!" He ran quickly to the 'out house'.

After he's finished he started to head back to his cabin but he notices something strange. Amy was standing a few feet from her cabin, her eyes were closed and she was slowly rocking back and forth. "Amy?" Golbez asked and blinked a few times.

Amy seemed to snore quietly, "Sonikku..." she murmured.

"Oh she's sleep walking... COOL!" Golbez watched quietly "Hey Amy" he said, just to be a jerk.

"Sonic?" She asked she put out her left arm and sort of walked/stumbled a bit, like she was following someone or well, Sonic.

Golbez scratched his head "Does she always sleep walk cause it looks dangerous" he said and walked in front of Amy "Yo Amy Wakey wakey" Golbez said and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sonic" She said again, Amy suddenly grabbed Golbez around the gut in a tight bear hug "EEK!" Golbez yelled and flailed about helplessly. They fell to the ground with Golbez choking and Amy still asleep on his chest "Ow" Golbez complained.

Golbez poked Amy's head and she stirred a bit, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she looked at Golbez for about 10 seconds.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Amy screamed and jumped off Golbez "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Amy yelled at Golbez.

"Me? What did I do?" Golbez looked confused.

The other girls came outside to see what was going on. "Amy what'd you scream for?" Rouge asked while rubbing her eyes.

"GOLBEZ!" She yelled and pointed at the now VERY confused hedgehog on the ground.

"What'd he do?" Narisha asked.

"I don't know! But I woke up and I was out here ON TOP OF HIM!" She yelled loudly and snarled at Golbez.

"GOLBEZ! That's so rude!"

"But I.." Golbez murmured.

"But you what?"

"I didn't do anything, she came walking out her, she was sleep walking, then she tackled me cause she thought I was Sonic!" Golbez said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't sleep walk!" Amy objected.

Golbez pouted "Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Celestial sighed "Let's just go back to bed, it's late."

Amy glared daggers at Golbez until she was back in her cabin, "HMP! That Golbez, what nerve!"

"What if you were sleep walking?" Narisha asked while crawling back under her blanket.

Amy glared with a snarl and you could almost swear there was fire burning around her "I don't sleep walk," she said and went into her bed.

To Be Continued...

**Muhahahaha Amy is sleep walking! Watch out for the next chapter! I'm going to make the characters have nightmares now!**


	8. Poor Golbez hahaha!

**Chapter 8 WOO! I don't have much to say so enjoy reading! Tell me if you find any spelling errors! Oh by the way, There are some lights on the way out to the toilet. -Edit- Spelling Errors fixed!**

**Disclaimer : Sega owns Sonic... WAH! The nightmare and scary stories belong to WendyAtticus, gee she should have put all of them up in one big creepy story! And end it happily with the dream.**

"I get blamed for everything..." Golbez said sadly and walked back to his cabin.

-Girls Cabin- (A/N: I'm not going to tell you who it is yet hehe!)

The creature rolled over in her bed, she blinked twice then pushed herself to her feet. She quietly walked to the 'out house' with a yawn. She came out and all the lights (Small posts with light bulb in protective glass things) were all off. The darkness was all around but her keen eyes could see the cabin from there anyway.

The creature shrugged and was about to walk but heard something rustling in some bushes near the out house. She looked and the noise stopped, she turned around to walk but was stopped by someone slightly taller than her. The female just looked at it strangely for a moment, the creature before her pushed its cape aside, it had a long sword in its left hand. The sword was so quickly thrust at her she didn't have time to run.

The sword went straight through her shoulder, then pain was immense and the creature had her pinned to the toilet door. She tried to scream but it just seemed impossible, she tried to pull the sword from her shoulder but to no avail. The creature smiled widely, it was now obvious that it was a vampire, his fangs could be seen without the moonlight. He put his hand on her chin and kissed her, she tried to refuse but he was stronger and she was hurt.

He broke the kiss and breathed down her neck, he then sunk his fangs into her neck, draining her blood slowly. The pain was so bad she wanted to scream so everyone could hear her but still the scream was stuck in her throat. He drained probably nearly all her blood, she was weak and tired now. He ripped his blade out of her and the toilet door, her bloodied half dead corpse slid to the ground. The vampire disappeared and..

"CELESTIAL!!" Someone yelled and shook her roughly.

Celestials eyes snapped open and she screamed loudly, Rouge and Narisha covered their ears, "For crying out loud! Don't do that!" Narisha yelled.

Celestial blinked a couple of times "I-It was so real..." she murmured.

"Gee when you said everyone was going to have nightmares I knew it was a joke! I don't get to have my nightmare cause everyone wakes me up with screams!!" Narisha complained.

Celestial felt around her neck for the bite marks, no luck, but it still hurt. "Was I screaming in my sleep?" she asked.

"Well duh" Rouge answered and climbed back onto her bed with a grumble.

Narisha nodded "You were screaming so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the guys heard you!"

Celestial fake laughed "Oh hehe oops..."

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"In your nightmare?" Narisha was probably too awake now to go back to sleep.

"I got bitten by a vampire!" Celestial said and pointed to her neck.

"That all? Didn't you hear me and Sonic and Knuckles? We all got bitten by vamps, or well, Knuckles is just haunted," Narisha nodded as if agreeing to her own words.

Celestial laughed "Yeah but this Vampire was different!"

"How so?"

"He was REALLY Cute" she snickered.

Narisha laughed and flicked off the light "Oookay! That's interesting, a vampire sucks your blood and you think he's cute? Hmmm, You have fun with that!" She giggled and jumped into bed.

Celestial snickered again "Yup! I will! But damn it still hurts!"

They were about to doze off when... "Hey where's Amy?" Celestial asked and remembered she wasn't there when she woke up.

Narisha sweat dropped "Oh damn it..."

-Golbez's Cabin- (Yeah you know what's going on!)

Golbez was happily playing his Game Boy SP again, he couldn't sleep, the feeling of something being there and no one to run to if something came to get him stopped him from even trying to sleep.

He heard a noise outside the cabin that sent chills down his spine, it was like a whisper from all around, then something scratched at his window, he looked up and saw dark shadow that suddenly disappear. More chills go down his spine, he holds his beloved SP close to him with the light on, even though the cabin light was on.

The door swung open all of a sudden and the cold night time air blew in, making that ghostly noise and the curtains on the windows blow wildly. Golbez gulped loudly, the lights flickered and went out, Golbez held his SP above him to get more light around the room.

Something was in the room and was approaching Golbez, he was huddled in the corner on his bed. The thing was really close now and almost in the light of the SP, Golbez flicked it slightly so he could see who it was and...

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" The scream echoed through the forest.

-With the Girls-

Narisha jumped "What was that?!" she yelled and looked around hastily.

"Sounded like a scream but it wasn't a girl" Celestial said from the air, she was flying to see if she could find Amy.

"Golbez" They said in unison with a sweat drop.

They raced over to his cabin, the door was wide open and the lights were out, Celestial flicked the switch but it wasn't working. Something that was shining a small amount of light was on the floor. Narisha picked it up, it was Golbez's SP, it was on a blank white screen because there was no game in it. She shone the thing around and...

"GOLBEZ!!" The girls yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" He yelled, Amy was on top of him again sleeping soundly on his chest, "SHE THINKS I'M SONIC!!! HELP ME!!!"

Narisha and Celestial sweat dropped "... You mean she is sleep walking?" Narisha asked.

Golbez made a face "Well duh, do you think I would ever be in a room WITH THE LIGHT OFF!" He yelled with frustration.

"Well it does answer why she keeps hugging you, but what are we going to do about it?" Celestial said and sat on the other bed opposite of Golbez.

"I have no idea" He stuck out his tongue.

Narisha grinned very widely "I know...." she began to laugh but stopped with a cough "Let's leave her here, see what happens when she wakes up"

"That's torture..." Celestial said looking at the wolf, "I like it!" She grinned and did a thumbs up.

Golbez frowned "What about me, I'll get killed when she wakes up!"

"So?" The girls laughed and walked out, Narisha gave Golbez his SP before they left.

Golbez had to admit, it did feel kind of nice having a girl you like cuddling up to you in her sleep but... "I'm going to die!!" he complained.

-Guys Cabin 1- (Sonic Shadow and Tails)

-SNORE-SNORE-

All the males were sleeping soundly with loud snores, no nightmares here...

-Girls Cabin-

The girls had just gotten back into bed and back into Dream land! Hooray! Rouge was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling something quietly so it seemed to be she was dreaming something scary or cool.

-Rouge's nightmare-

Rouge was running through an exploding Eggman Ship, she WAS stealing an emerald but someone was attacking the ship so she had to get out! She had the emerald hidden where ever she hides them and was running down a small hallway.

The half dead little girl appeared and was pointing to the right, Rouge stared with wide eyes but went the way the girl was pointing, she heard a huge bang! That would have been her if she didn't follow the girls pointing finger. The image of the dead girl kept appearing in her head, it wouldn't go away, she was trying to focus on getting out but this thing was taking over her mind.

She continued running, it was some room full of robot pieces, tools and junk. The girl appeared again and pointed to the left, back into the hall, so Rouge went that way, she kept running but then the girl appeared again but she had her hands out towards Rouge.

Rouge skid to a stop and stared with disbelief, a huge amount of metal fell from the ceiling and behind the girl she murmured something "No one..."

Rouge gulped "W-what?"

"No one comes in that room and lives!" she shrieked and the place rumbled more and Rouge was knocked down with a huge piece of metal. She looked up and saw the girl standing there but, she was crying... More rubble fell down and buried them both.

Rouge woke with a jolt and was panting "That was... freaky..." she murmured and looked around the room, everything was normal so she curled up and tried to sleep again.

**To Be Continued....**

**Hope you liked that! As I said please be on the look out for spelling mistakes! Thank you for reading! Enjoy! I wish I could just curl up and go back to sleep :(**


	9. Time to Dream some more

**Welcome to Chapter 9! I'll try make some more nightmares and funny stuff happen! Thank you for reading and be on the lookout for clues... I MEAN SPELLING MISTAKES! HAHAHA!**

**Me, Golbez, Sally, Sam and Wendy all know each other in real life, it's lots of fun to talk about stories we want to write and junk.**

**Disclaimer : Sega owns Sonic and his pals/enemies. Celestial Belongs to Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez Belongs to Golbezandcrew. I OWN NARISHA! heh heh... and my spelling errors! WendyAtticus owns Wendy, well duh. Sally belongs to Sally The Rabbit.**

**-Narisha's Dream-**

She was in the middle of a huge forest as far as she could tell, she was tormenting some guys with heavy guns by running around them. She ran back to her secret hiding area, it was through a cave, it lead to a beautiful area with a large pond and heaps of trees so close together, hiding this area to the outside world.

A strange structure covered in vines and leaves was next to a tree, it was quite large and Narisha could stand on top of it, the vines acted as a floor or a ceiling. She climbed up one of the vines and laid down on the top, it was very comfortable and smelt pretty.

Then she heard footsteps from in the cave. An animal with shoulder length purple hair and pinkish purple fur walked out, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans which looks her size anyway and a blue tank top. Her small tail poking out the back of her jeans and her ears were showing behind two spikes of hair. This was obviously her friend Wendy but since this was a dream...

"There you are!" she yelled and pointed.

"Hi" Narisha said unenthusiastically with a wave of her hand.

Wendy huffed "Don't play innocent! I know you stole that emerald!"

"Emerald? What emerald?"

Wendy was steamed and gritted her teeth "That's it! You'll be sorry you messed with us!"

"Us?" Narisha stood up and looked, no one else was there.

Suddenly five monkeys dropped down from the trees but... they weren't normal monkeys! "EEAAAH! VAMPIRE ZOMBIE MONKEYS!!" She screamed and ran around the vines avoiding their terrible bites.

A monkey tackled Narisha and was about to rip her apart when someone kicked it off Narisha. It quickly fell to the ground and hit it with a splat! Narisha looked up at the creature that just saved her butt, she was beating up the other four monkeys. It was Sally the Rabbit, she round house kicked them and they all fell down with a splat! She ran her hand through her 3 spike fringe and moved her long ears around a bit.

(A/N : Five vampire zombie monkeys jumping on a bed, one fell off and went SPLAT!)

Wendy screamed and stomped about "NO! My plans are ruined!"

"Why did you try kill me? Your supposed to be a good person!" Narisha asked with confusion.

Wendy fell to her knees "RUSTY'S MISSING! WAAAAAH!!"

"... That's... not a reason..." Narisha sweat dropped.

Sally did a thumbs up and said "Oh yeah, don't read her comic, it's a bit weird!"

"Which one?"

"The one about her stuffed up 'Magical Adventure'" Sally laughed and ran off.

"But I thought it was cool."

Wendy looked up "R-really?" she said with a sniffle.

Narisha giggled "Urr yeah... bit hard to read though.."

Wendy's eye twitched "H-hard to read...! VAMPIRE ZOMBIE MONKEYS! GET HER!"

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

**-End Of Anything Interesting In That Dream--Guys Cabin 2-**

Knuckles WAS sleeping soundly in his bed until something smashed the window. The cold air was constantly coming into the room, Knuckles had taken all the blankets off the other beds to keep warm. Nothing bad every happened in a cabin... did it?

The cold was still getting to him through the four blankets and Knuckles wasn't having the best of dreams to go with it.

**-Knuckles Dream-**

Knuckles was stuck in a blizzard! He had no idea where he was or what was going on but it was cold! The icy white snow was all around him, same thing in each direction as far as he could tell, but as he looked to his left he spotted something.

A faint yellow glow was not too far from him, "Hello?!" he yelled, but the noise of the storm muffled his yells. He grunted and walked towards the glow, he found it, it was a lamp with the flame still burning safely inside its glass. It was just sitting a bit in the ground, looked like someone had dropped it.

So Knuckles picked it up, a frozen hand was holding onto the bottom of the lamp "EEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" The Guardian screamed and jumped back, the body slumped to the ground.

Knuckles didn't feel so cold now with that fright he got, he watched the arm. The fingers moved a tiny bit "It's still alive!" he ran back to it and heaved it out of the snow.

It was a female echidna, similar to Tikal except a bit blue from the cold. She was wearing a thick coat and thick shoes, Knuckles could hear her faint breathing so he looked around. There was a cave not too far from them so he picked her up and began to carry her to the cave. Her body was so cold but since she was still breathing there might still be hope.

They got into the cave but he made sure he went in a bit deep so the cold wind wouldn't get to them, he laid the female down on a flat rock. He found some sticks and stuff and made a fire using the lamp, the fire looked warm but it didn't seem to help Knuckles at all, he still felt frozen to the bone. He sat the female Echidna near himself to keep them both warm.

It seemed like hours passed in front of that fire, Knuckles had to go into the cave every now and again to get more sticks. He came back and the girl was awake and warming her hands on the fire, "Oh hey" He said as he walked up to the fire.

"Hello" she said quietly with a dry throat.

"Why were you out in that blizzard?" Knuckles asked. She put up her hand and then turned and rummaged through a pocket in her coat, she pulled out a small bottle. She pulled the top off it and drank some, then offered it to Knuckles "No thanks" He just sat down and looked at her a bit strangely.

She cleared her throat "I was looking for my sister."

"She went missing in this blizzard?" Knuckles asked.

She nodded "We get bad weather like this every few years, my sister was chosen as a sacrifice to our god to make the bad weather go away, but she ran off. What a chicken."

Knuckles stared with horror "A Sacrifice?? Well to be truthful I would run away too! No one wants to die like that!"

She frowned "It's the only way, the bad weather disappears after a sacrifice and stays good for the next couple of years, anyone who is sacrificed is promised eternal happiness in heaven!"

Knuckles sighed deeply, "Yeah but still, it's not a good way to go."

"Oh? How would you know anything about it, you are clearly an outsider."

"I am the Guardian of the Master Emerald, the one's that used to guard it before me went through a lot of hardships but never sacrificed!"

The girl just crossed her arms and huffed "Well she's probably dead by now anyway... Serves her right!" Knuckles felt very uncomfortable around her already, maybe he should have just kept his big mouth shut. The girls eyes suddenly changed to a black colour and then back again "YES! They found her!" She said to herself.

Knuckles gulped, "Urr Let me help you back to your home." Knuckles offered his hand to help the girl up.

She smiled happily and took his hand "Thanks."

After a long time of walking through the blizzard they reach a village at the base of a mountain, the snow wasn't so bad here because the mountain was protecting it. All the houses were made of wood and stone, all kept in place by giant boulders. There were many echidna's and some other animals just standing around doing nothing.

Two larger male echidna's came along holding a young looking female, she was a dark blue colour and wearing a sweater and long skirt. She was struggling violently and yelling "YOUR ALL INSANE!! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!"

Knuckles looked at the echidna next to him "Wait... what kind of sacrifice?"

She just smiled and watched her get pulled away, the blue echidna glared at her sister "TRAITOR!"

"It's going to begin soon," Said an orange hedgehog.

They were suddenly at what looked to be the village square, there was a huge pole in the middle with sticks stacked all around in. Some echidna's were pouring a liquid on the sticks, the blue echidna from before was tied onto the pole. "W-Wait! You're going to burn her?!" Knuckles asked the echidna he rescued. She just smiled again and then nodded, "I told you, if we don't do this we get this bad weather until we do. It's undeniable."

Some animals with torches approached the stacks of sticks and threw their burning sticks onto it. The flames spread immediately and the only thing the blue echidna could do was scream, Knuckles couldn't watch this, it was too terrible. He pounded his knuckle into the ground which made it shake a lot, making everyone fall to the backs. Knuckles quickly took this chance to glide up to the girl and untie her.

"HURRY!" She yelled and was trying to kick the fire away, Some of the fire burned Knuckles leg but he couldn't care right now.

"I'm trying!" Knuckles then cut through the rope with sharp rock, he quickly heaved her onto his back and glided away as fast as he could. They got to a snowy cave and hid in there.

She hugged him around the gut "Thank you so much!" she looked up into his purple eyes "If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know!" She smiled happily.

Knuckles just laughed "What do you think will happen to that village since there was no sacrifice?"

The girl just shrugged "Who cares, they were all rotten anyway. My sister is the high priestess and she gets the job of pointing out the next sacrifice, chosen by the gods obviously. But the one that was supposed to be sacrificed today died this morning! She immediately picked me as a replacement!!"

"That's not nice." Knuckles said and leaned on the cave wall and closed his eyes to nap, the girl curled up next to him.

**-End Knuckles Nightmare-**

Knuckles woke up and blinked twice "AWWW! It was a dream... That girl was really cute..." Knuckles was about to roll over and go back to sleep but he felt something next to him. His right arm was underneath it so her used his left arm to pull the blanket down.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Knuckles asked really loudly.

"I had a bad dream..." Rouge murmured and cuddled up to the echidna.

Knuckles stared blankly "Oookay.. uumm, goodnight.."

**To Be Continued...**

**There we have it, it'll take me a while to do the next chapter and this one wasn't very scary at all but still. I did have something similar to that vampire zombie monkey dream... except the monkeys were alive, lol. _Enjoy reading!_**


	10. Something creepy, Golbez wrote it

**This story is from Golbezandcrew! It has a bit of GolbezAmy but that passes with a bunch of humor in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic chars don't belong to me, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Shifter belongs to SallyTheRabbit.**

The night was dark whether it was the deep and dense forest they were situated in or the new moon that had it so no light came into the depths of their cabins, all the lamps were on and no-one was awake to take any heed to the howls of creepy things about to happen.

**In Golbez' Cabin**

Her eyes were closed and though she wasn't aware of what she was doing, Amy Rose got up, still sleep walking; she trudged towards the front door of the cabin, the door was slightly open, just a crack, and she slowly walked outside. She stepped down the steps to the lush grass below and began randomly walking in a direction, who knew someone could sleep walk so well?

"Wake up foolish girl!" A dark female voice sneered as Shifter approached the hedgehog girl, she roughly shook Amy's shoulders and she opened her eyes with a start.

"Huh? What?" She looked around and came face to face with the mysterious creature, "Shifter! Um hi urr.." She was going to continue but Shifter snarled at her, showing two very sharp fangs, "Don't step any further, a dark force lurks around tonight, go back to your cabin." She finished and let her go, she turned and quickly disappeared into the depths of the forest.

"Hey wait! But.." Amy stared after her and looked at exactly where she was, not too far from Golbez' cabin. She turned to look at it, suddenly, something moved somewhere nearby which scared her something terrible.

"Wh- Who's there?" She stammered and squealed as she saw something run into the forest from behind Golbez' cabin, she stared for quite a long time to see if anything else would move and shivered as she quickly ran back to the girls cabin.

**A While Later**

_Thump!_

Sonic fell off his bed, "Ouch! Geez, stupid nightmares..." He muttered and looked around the dark cabin, after a moment, he decided he needed to go to the toilet. He stood up and walked out of the cabin, an odd feeling of being followed suddenly hit him, as if someone was right behind him. He turned to look but everyone was still in their beds... But the feeling was still there, as if someone was standing there, right where he was looking; it sent shivers down his spine.

He quickly strode outside to the well lit pathway to the different parts of the camp, he walked directly there without looking behind him, although a great urge told him to. After a while he was finished and felt slightly calmer when walking back, he passed Golbez' cabin and stopped. He looked at the cabin window, Golbez' light was still on and the door was open, just a crack.

Sonic approached the cabin and opened the door, Golbez was asleep on the floor, he was wearing the oddest looking pajamas on the face of the planet. Sonic shook his head and reached over and turned off the light, he closed the door and started walking back to his cabin when..

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Golbez' scream echoed all around the cabins and further into the forest, everyone burst out of their cabins to find out what happened. Sonic was the first to open Golbez' door, the light was already back on, Golbez stood with his hand still on the light switch and glared at Sonic with a tinge of insanity written on his face.

"Never... NEVER EVER...." He stormed over to his bed and grabbed a box, he pulled out some blue-tak and stuck it to the light switch, "Never!" He continued as he put on a handful of clay and some duck tape over that, what a mess... He pointed his finger in Sonic's face, everyone behind him. "NEVER. EVER. TURN. OFF. MY. LIGHT!" He yelled and everyone stared with a bit of fear on their faces, a few confused.

Amy stepped forth, "Golbez? What happened?" She asked and suddenly Golbez smiled as if nothing had happened, "I'm fine my princess!" He grinned and she sweat dropped, looking a bit passed him, a few of his quills were near the window, all the other windows were covered with mattresses, curiosity flew around her mind but she refused to believe in something as silly as ghosts or evil creatures of the night.

Everyone was still very tired and there were still a lot of nightmares to have, so everyone went to bed, Amy was the last to exit Golbez' cabin and as she walked over between Golbez' cabin and the cabin beside his. She looked to the side of his cabin and froze, someone was standing at his window but... It didn't look like a human, or an animal for that matter, it turned to look at her, it's face masked by the darkness. She stared wide-eyed as it disappeared into nothing, she felt a shiver run up her spine as she quickly ran back to Golbez' cabin and inside; she was far to scared to go all the way back to the girls cabin.

Golbez sat up from the center of the floor, all the mattresses blocked the window yet again and the light switch was still covered in the various sticky things on it. He tilted his head as she walked over to him.

"Okay Golbez knock it off." She muttered and he still kept the confused look on his face.

"What? Knock what off?" He looked around, maybe trying to make joke out of it.

"This scary stuff! Who's the guy that I just saw outside your window? And why do you have your mattresses against your windows?" She yelled, louder than necessary, Golbez' ears fell back and he stared at her with fear obvious across his face. "Wh- What guy?" He stuttered and brought his hands over his mouth, Amy felt yet another chill run up her spine as she watched the rather insane hedgehog hug his knees and watch the door behind her. She turned around to see the door closed, the knob turned slightly, her heart started pounding as the door began to open but just stopped, it stayed open... Just a crack.

"Oh... You mean _him..._" He half smiled, it quickly disappeared as he placed his chin on his knees.

"Why does your door do that?" She asked and Golbez laughed, in a rather dry, empty manner. "It's not my door... He's checking if my light is on, he used to check from my cupboard at home but now he watches from outside."

"He?" She turned back to him, he had a smirk across his face, although, it wasn't a happy or dark smirk, it was of worry.

"Yup." He answered simply, Amy walked over to him and crouched in front of him. "Who is he?" She asked and he shrugged in a careless manner, a sleepy look taking over any emotion.

"Eh... I dunno..." He said and yawned, he curled up and rolled onto his side, mumbling something that sounded like 'who cares, too sleepy...'

She turned and watched the door, after a while, she looked back to the half asleep Golbez. "Hey Golbez?" She murmured and he opened one eye and looked at her rather unfocused. "Mm?" He didn't even bother opening his mouth and closed his eye, Amy sat down.

"Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" She asked and the hedgehog male answered with a sleepy, "uh huh." She laid on her side, it was a bit comfy, Golbez had used the blankets as a bed and just a thin sheet as his blanket, it was a bit warm that night so that answered a bit. Amy pulled some of the sheet over herself and closed her eyes slowly, Golbez' door open, just a crack, faded away as she fell into the world of dreams and nightmares.

The night carried on into the later hours of darkness, still, the haunting howls slithered around the campsite, a dense fog covering the area to darken the horror of the night. The trees hissed in the violent wind, several branches and leaves fell to the ground, of course, everyone was asleep, so no one was going to hear it anyway. A large tree with a very large dead branch in its branches, in the further depths of the forest but still in range of the campsite, began to shake from the fierce winds. The dead branch began to loosen from its long time home and fell to the floor of the forest, unfortunately, snapping a black wire along the way. The campsites power source.

All the lights in the camp blacked out, in Golbez' cabin, the male hedgehog woke instantly. His heart pounding, darkness surrounding him, he couldn't see anything. He knew that the switch could not be touched with how many things he put on it, that means, this was bad... Very bad.

"Oh god." He whimpered, his ears flattening against his head, a strange sound coming from the door, it sounded like some whispering but, in another language. The sound of something leather moved around the room, Golbez felt his heart was about to tear itself out from fear, tears already falling down his cheeks.

"Don't hurt me... Don't hurt me..." He muttered again and again, he slowly and shakily moved closer to the sleeping hedgehog nearby him. He continued murmuring and sobbed as the sounds came closer, he pulled the sheet over their heads and curled up beside Amy, he squeezed his eyes shut and prayed silently that someone would come to save him like his best friend did for him the first night _it_ happened.

The thing came closer to him, right beside him, but... that was impossible, he was laying on his side AND had the sheet over him. He continued to whimper. "Please, just g- go away. Leave me alone."

"Leave me alone."

**WOW! What do you think? I'm going to have nightmares for sure now! Thanks for reading and if you liked this chapter well ALL the thanks are to Sally and Golbez! Cya! Enjoy reading!**


	11. This place is haunted

**Hey Thanks for reading and looking for those spelling mistakes, it gives me a good chance of not being flamed. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to there respectable owners! Muhahaha...**

Golbez cried silently and waited for the thing to leave, it seemed to be hovering over him or something and whispered numerous things that could not be understood.

The night passed slowly and every little noise was making anyone scared or annoyed. Finally though, morning came.

**-Outside The Guys Cabin-**

Sonic walked out and yawned loudly while stretching his arms, "Well -yawn- that wasn't so bad!" he said and looked back inside the cabin.

Tails was all tangled up in his blanket and one arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. He either always sleeps that way or he had a bad dream. Shadow was still in bed and sleeping quietly, Sonic huffed "Okay I'll enjoy the morning air all by myself."

Sonic ran out quickly, making a gust of wind go around. He stopped and looked at the forest surrounding the camp, then he saw a dark figure.

"Huh? Hey you!" He shouted, the figure ran and he gave quick chase.

Back at the guys cabin, Shadow got up with a grumble "That idiot left the door open..." he shut the door and jumped back into bed.

Tails yawned and tried to stretch but realized he was all tangled up, he struggled violently but only suceeded after he fell to the floor. He pulled the blanket off and threw it back onto the bed, he yawned again and fell back onto the bed.

**-Girls Cabin-**

Narisha woke up and rubbed her eyes, she lifted her head and stretched, then fell back onto the pillow, only to realize she had drooled on it "Ewww, I drooled on my pillow!" she complained and forced herself up.

Celestial was already up and had a sketch book on her lap, "Good morning... What you drawing?" Narisha said lazilly due to being tired.

She smiled and turned it to Narisha "It's the vampire!" The picture was of some sort of creature (Hard to tell because of the cape) in a long and torn slightly black cape and a sword dripping with blood.

"Wow, that's really cool..." Narisha marvelled at the drawing, "No wonder you thought he was cute. He's a hottie."

"Yeah that's what he looked like after he finished sucking my blood and ripped his sword out of my shoulder" Celestial grinned.

"That is so cool!"

(A/N: Vampire's Are HOT! )

**-Knuckles and Rouge-**

Rouge woke up first, she got up with a bit of a moan "Why the hell did I come to his cabin?" she asked herself quietly, "I swear those sausages were drugged." She looked at the sleeping red echidna, he was murmuring something in his sleep "Then again he is kind of cute when he's sleeping..."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went out, Knuckles rolled in his sleep and murmured something else.

She was walking to the kitchen area to get some breakfast but was passing Golbez's cabin on the way there, she peaked in since the door was still open. "Hello?" she said quietly and looked around.

Suddenly someone ran in and around her, it was Golbez "HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!" he yelled and Amy came running in with her hammer, "EEK!!" Golbez ran around Rouge as did Amy and out the door.

Rouge blinked a couple of times "Those two are weird."

Golbez ran frantically "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" He yelled and tried to run faster but was only able to stay away from the swing of the hammer.

"YOUR A JERK GOLBEZ!" Amy yelled and swung her hammer at him again and again.

Shadow had just come outside because there was too much noise, Golbez ran up to him and hid behind him "SAVE ME SHADOW!" Golbez whined.

"Get off of me..." Shadow growled.

Amy stomped up to him, "Let me at him!" she said and held her hammer tighter.

Shadow shrugged and tried to move but Golbez just held onto him and followed him, Amy growled "Don't make me hurt both of you!"

"Hey it's not my fault he's a jerk, and don't you dare hit me!" Shadow said and narrowed his eyes at the pink hedgehog. Golbez continued to cower behind Shadow and the annoying part was Shadow couldn't get him. "P-Please try to understand! I didn't do anything!" Golbez said while trying to stay behind Shadow.

Amy huffed "Yeah right!" She hunched her shoulders and sneered at Golbez, "Is there a GOOD reason you were hugging up to me when I woke up?"

Golbez nodded his head, Shadow raised an eyeridge, "Wait... you slept with him?" he asked rather confused or disturbed.

Amy stared with utter disgust at Shadow, "N-NO! I was too scared to go back to my cabin so I stayed at Golbez's!"

Shadow started laughing and stopped all of a sudden, "That's so childish of you, what do you expect him to do? Didn't you see that thing last night?"

Golbez and Amy stared at Shadow "Y-you saw it t-too?" Golbez murmured.

Shadow glared at Golbez, which was still hiding behind him, "Yes I saw it, whatever the hell it is."

"Did he try and kill you?" Golbez asked, half scared, half interested.

"No, I just saw it go passed the window."

Golbez sighed and sat on the floor, Amy realized that what happened last night was not a dream and lowered her hammer. "Wait, what happened last night exactly?" she asked the frightened hedgehog. He just smiled "Nothing" he lied.

Amy frowned "Your a bad lier..." Shadow took this to his advantage and ran off in a flash to the kitchen cabin. "Come on, there must be a good reason!" she asked Golbez with her hands on her hips.

Golbez gulped "W-well urr... I gotta go!" he yelled and ran away to the kitchen.

"-sigh- Gorubezu wa baka desu..." (Golbez is stupid...)

**-Girls Cabin-**

Rouge had just walked in "Hey where did _YOU_ go last night?" Narisha asked with a huge toothy grin.

Rouge just walked to the chest of drawers, pulled out a sweater made of wool by the looks of it and they that on quickly and walked out. Narisha poked out her tongue "Fiine, play secret double zero-dork Agent!"

Celestial giggled "Well I guess its time for breakfast, lets go, or they'll think we're gay! Hahahah!" She laughed loudly and Narisha followed her out of the cabin.

"Hmm, hey what's everyone doing?" Narisha asked and Celestial only made a 'Hm?' noise.

Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Amy were gathered near the 'out house' chattering about something. Narisha and Celestial ran over to the group, "Hey what's up?" Celestial asked.

Sonic turned and said "Well, when I got up this morning I saw a dark figure in the forest so I went to catch it. But when I finally got it, it vanished and left its cape," he held up a raggity piece of material, black in colour and a bit old looking. "Then when I got back I noticed this." Sonic motioned with his arm and some of the furries moved out of the way.

The 'out house' had a cut in it, like something had stabbed right through, Celestial suddenly looked kind of white.

_The sword went straight through her shoulder, the pain was immense and the creature had her pinned to the toilet door._

Celestial held her shoulder and stared in shock at the toilet door. Narisha was staring at it in wonder "Wooow! Someone did a number on the door! Whaddya think Cel?" She looked back at Celestial, "Huh Cel?"

Celestial stepped back "T-that's... how can that be possible?"

Narisha tilted her head, one hundred percent clueless. She looked back at the group and they just shrugged, "What's up?"

"Was I bleeding when you woke me up?" Celestial whispered to Narisha, she just shook her head. "Not at all?" she shook her head again. Celestial sighed, it wasn't a sigh of relief, more of a worry. Celestial cupped a hand to her mouth "That's where he stabbed me..." she murmured in Narisha's ear.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Narisha yelled with surprise, "But that was just a nightmare!"

Everyone crowded around eagerly "What nightmare?" Amy asked with a grin.

"Oh great..." Celestial murmured and glared at Narisha, "Loud mouth..."

To Be Continued...

Hope you liked that chapter! I'll try hard to put something else scary in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	12. It's All Flooding Back

**Hey There! This is getting really fun! I hope you enjoy reading these! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer : All the Characters in this story belong to their rightful owners! Warning though. I tend to put characters out of character without knowing it! Just tell me off if I do so.**

Everyone stared eagerly at Celestial, waiting to hear about a scary nightmare. "Look it was nothing much, I just had a nightmare where I walked out to the toilet and got attacked by a vampire on the way back okay?! It was nothing!"

"Nothing that stabbed the door?" Sonic asked.

"Well it only stabbed the door so I couldn't run. But it was only a nightmare! It couldn't have done that!" Celestial said to the group and started to walk off.

Narisha thought for a moment "You know.. I don't think anyone could have planned that either... Celestial didn't say he stabbed her until this morning..." She then grinned widely "Of course if there really is a vampire around here from Celestial's nightmare... I hope he visits again. Vampires are so hot!" she laughed and walked off.

"Well whatever, the toilets still okay let's see if anything else happened according to anyone's nightmares."

A shout could be heard from the kitchen cabin and Golbez ran out and quickly back to his cabin. Shadow stomped out with a bowl of cereal on his head. Sonic laughed loudly "What happened to you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Shadow only growled and stomped away, probably to find a river to bathe in. "Oh yeah, I tried to turn on the kettle this morning and it wasn't working, anything up with that?" Rouge asked.

"I think the powers out," Sonic murmured "Because it was still a little dim when I came out and the lights weren't on." He pointed to the posts that were supposed to light the way to the toilet.

Rouge nodded "I'll check it out, be faster than you trying to run through all these bushes." She smiled and flew up high and around.

"Oh well, what should we do? Can't heat up anything, so we're all stuck with cold food." Tails said and looked around for someone to reply.

"Milk will go off in a few hours, if we can't find a way to keep it cold then we'll have to drink all of it today." Knuckles murmured and walked off.

Golbez walked over "What is the loo out of order?" he joked.

Everyone just muttered to themselves and walked away. Golbez shrugged and went to the toilet, "Huh? Lights not working...."

**-30 minutes later-**

Everyone was in the kitchen cabin eating cereal, got to use up the milk somehow. The kitchen cabin is neat inside with a huge pantry and a double door fridge, which is not working. There is a large bench going from near the door and around the corner until it meets with the stove, there is a sink along there near a window.

Rouge walks in, her clothes have a few leaves on them and she has dirt on her knees, "I thought you were just flying around to see what was up?" Sonic asked with a mouth half full of cereal.

"Well I was, but when I found the problem I tried to see if I could fix it" Rouge said as she dusted herself off.

Golbez half choked on some cereal, "You mean you couldn't fix it?" he asked hastily.

Rouge sighed, "A big tree dropped a big dead branch over the wire that brings us electricity, unless someone can lift it off and fix the wire, we're stuck."

Golbez gulped really loudly, everyone stared at him funny, "What's wrong with you?" Knuckles asked impolitely.

Golbez grinned, "N-nothing!" he put his cereal on the bench and quickly ran outside.

Knuckles shook his head "There is something wrong with that hedgehog..."

Golbez quickly ran into his cabin and grabbed his SP, he turned it on and checked the lights, the green light was the only one on. "Well, that'll last me a little longer but... without power I can't recharge it..." He gulped again and looked around the room, a couple of his quills were still on the floor and the light switch covered in various sticky things. Mattress' were still covering the windows, and a sheet was still on the floor from where he slept last night. Golbez went back outside, Shadow was leaning on the wall of the guys cabin, Golbez ran over to him.

"Shadow! Please! Fix the power!" Golbez begged the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow uncaringly kicked the hedgehog away, "Bother someone else." he said coldly.

Golbez sighed, he went back to the kitchen cabin and looked around at the group. They were washing their bowls and putting them away. "Does anyone know how to fix that wire?"

Rouge looked at him and frowned "I already tried, we might have to break the branch apart to even get at the wire."

Golbez looked hopefully at Knuckles, Knuckles just grumbled something and walked out. "Did he say he'd try or is he being moody?" Golbez asked and looked to the group for an answer.

The hours passed by and before they knew it, night had fallen again and they gathered around the campfire. Knuckles was a bit dirty, he had moved the tree out of the way and they all had a good look at the wire but had no idea if they could fix it. So it was night time and there were no power, half of them had sausages on coat hanger wires hanging over the fire.

"I can't go to the toilet in this darkness" Narisha murmured.

"Then go when the sun comes up." Sonic said with a tired yawn.

"How about we tell some more stories?" Tails asked eagerly, trying to lighten the mood or some.

Golbez glared at the small two-tailed fox, "Are you insane? You know how scared we'll all get without the lights on?"

Narisha raised her hand, "I had this creepy daydream, like, I half dozed of and had a quick nightmare."

**-Story-**

Narisha had fell backwards and landed on the lush green grass, she was tired so she closed her eyes for a moment. She seemed to appear in the middle of nothing, everything was darkness. She looked around the nothing and walked for a bit. It was dull and the 'floor' seemed to make her walking echo around the 'room'.

"Hello?" Narisha called, just to see if she was alone in this void; big mistake.

Strange noises echoed around her, loudly and very strange; Narisha jumped and turned around continuously. It sounded like voices, many voices repeating many things that were unclear. The voices became louder and louder, Narisha covered her ears and continued looking for the source of the sounds.

All of a sudden she came face to face with a creature, all the voices stopped at once. Narisha stared with worry at the thing before her, it looked a bit strange, not even sure if it were human or animal. It seemed to have long arms and hair all over it; yet it was tall and looking down at Narisha.

It's fingers were longer too and it feet were unseen because this strange hair or maybe even a coat that covered its body. A strange liquid started flowing in from nowhere, Narisha looked around in panic and then back at the creature, it had some of the liquid on its arm.

It was blood!

Narisha screamed as the blood quickly flooded everywhere, she seemed to be trapped in a glass box or something and couldn't escape. The blood filled the place and Narisha couldn't hold her breath much longer, she gasp for air and...

Woke up; she looked around the forest covered area and was glad it was only a nightmare, the only thing was, she could taste blood.

**-Campfire-**

"EEEEWWWWW!" Amy grimaced.

"That's gross, did that really happen?" Rouge murmured and thought for a moment before putting sauce on her sausage.

Narisha nodded "Well it was a nightmare, anything can happen in those." She smiled "I always have freaky nightmares!"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement as everyone knew what kind of messed up things could happen in your sleep.

"Not to mention I saw a dark figure in the mirror this morning but that's just normal" she chuckled and stuck out her tongue.

"Someone should tell another one." Tails said cheerfully.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry that took so long and that the chapter is short, but I had writers block and that stinks . It's like, I know what I'm writing and what is going to happen, it just won't happen. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Stories to make your skin crawl

**Hi! I want to make up for such a short chapter before by writing a long one for this chapter! Thanks for reading and tell me if there's any spelling mistakes! Thanks for the idea Arashi! I will have to make the fan characters leave after they are done scaring everyone. Except Narisha and Celestial and Golbez are in it for the good fun.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it so many times over, I do not own ANYONE... except Narisha. Heh heh. Everyone else belongs to their respectable owners!**

The sound of rustling leaves and breaking sticks, everyone stared around with a creepy feeling. "Wh-who's there?" Sonic called out.

Amy jumped onto him and covered his mouth "SHHHHHHHHHH!" She hissed, she seemed a bit freaked out, must have been Narisha's story.

More sticks broke, closer to them now, Golbez clumsily pulled out a flashlight and shone it in the direction of the noise.

It was a fox, silver in colour. Her hair was styled similar to Amy's but it was white with blue streaks and a black hair band. She was wearing a torn magenta shirt and flared jeans and a strange necklace around her neck.

"Huh? Who the?" Celestial asked with a mouth half full of sausage.

"Hi" The female fox chimed.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

The fox giggled "Arashi, I was going through and I could smell some food!" She eyed a sausage that Knuckles was eating.

"Well you can have some, got to eat it while it's still good." Narisha said and giggled.

"THANKS!" She said loudly and sat next to Tails "Your cute," She said with a smile. Tails gave one of those freaky smiles and backed off a bit. Arashi just grinned more at the fox, this was going to be a fun night.

"Hey have you seen anything sneaking around here?" Amy asked the silver fox.

"Not much, there was this big scary cloaked figure but that's about it." Arashi said and took some of Tails' sausage, he wasn't going to eat it anyway, now was he?

Everyone stared.

Arashi suddenly burst out laughing "Gotcha!! Hahaha! You should have seen your faces! I wish I brang a camera!"

Golbez made a silly laugh and sighed deeply. "Hey Arashi, got any scary stories? Or nightmares? Or real life scary things?" Narisha wanted to play 21 questions!

"Yeah! You want to hear it?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Okay!"

**-Story-**

The wind howled loudly in the dark night air as Arashi tossed and turned in her bed. 'Ugh! I'm never going to get to sleep if this wind doesn't stop howling!' She thought as she turned to her side.

Then she heard it.

A 'scratch' 'scratch' 'scratch'.

Arashi sat up abruptly as soon as she heard the sound, it sounded like it was coming from her wall. Arashi got off her bed and turned on the light, everything seemed normal enough.

The rock posters on her walls, the plushies all over the shelves, her bed covers slightly messed up from the tossing and turning. The giant scratch marks in her wall... wait! What?!

Arashi looked at the scratch marks in the wall, they were deep and most probably came from something big and dangerous! Arashi peered out her door and down the dark hallway, "Wow, it looks really spooky after dark..." she murmured to herself as she looked into the darkness and quietly tiptoed out into the hall.

Then there was a sound; footsteps. Huge footsteps coming from the darkest end of the hallway.

Arashi quietly backed up into her room, she closed and locked the door. She back away from the door, but hit something hard, that wasn't her wall. She turned around to see...

**-Campfire-**

Arashi stopped talking and sat quietly, Tails looked at her funny "Yeah, what happened next?" he asked and seemed eager to know.

"Nothing, By then I had woken up." Arashi said with a cheesy grin.

Celestial clapped her hands together "My turn!" she said happily.

**-Story-**

Celestial was laying quietly in her bed, the room was kind of small but cosy. A single bed, bedside table, a desk with random objects scattered over it, a small clock was ticking loudly on the bedside table. The night air was way too hot to sleep, steamy even, the window was open all the way and the warm summer breeze didn't help at all.

Celestial sighed and rolled off the bed and stood up, she turned on her light and looked around the room, there had to be something to do at this ungodly hour. Nothing, she could draw or write or whatever, but she was feeling too bored/tired to draw. She sighed and walked out into the short hallway, it lead to the lounge room.

The lounge room was a decent size with a couch and TV, the kitchen has a window like thing so you can see the people in the lounge room. Celestial went into the kitchen, she took a glass from the cupboard and got some water from the tap at the sink. She opened the fridge to get some ice cubes.

She heard a noise and turned her head slightly to see what it was, sitting on the couch, facing the turned off TV, was the figure of a large man. Celestial froze, before she could even react, his head turned slowly towards her. They made eye contact, meaning with only the ONE eye he had, the rest of him was rotted off.

Celestial slowly turned around, telling herself it's only a dream. She walked slowly back to her room and laid back down. Repeating to herself that it was only a dream.

The next morning she awoke with a sickly feeling in her stomach, remembering that nightmare. Only then did she hear someone she lived with yell "Who left the glass in the fridge!"

**-Campfire-**

Everyone stared, "I-I'm going to have nightmares now..." Narisha murmured.

"Got a spare bed? I'm not walking home after hearing that." Arashi said and gulped loudly.

"I guess it was scary the first time but you get used to it." Celestial said and just grinned widely.

"First Time?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's happened more than once?" Amy asked with shock.

Celestial nodded "Yeah but it's no fun unless its got Vampires!" She smiled and looked as if she was day dreaming.

They all stopped talking when they heard more footsteps in the forest somewhere, and out of the shadows came Shifter. "Oh hey, we missed you during the day." Sonic said coolly, probably forgotten that story she told yesterday.

"Hi," she said simply and sat down, "Want to hear another true story?" she asked and seemed to grin slightly.

Some exchanged glances "Uh sure, why not." Amy answered.

Shifter nodded, "Then stay quiet and listen."

**-Story-**

Six years ago my friends and I were walking back from the pond when we saw something. It wasn't your normal everyday figure. I really can't describe it. It kept on following us, it wouldn't stop. We ran as fast as we could, but then the dark clouds rolled in, the wind picked up and it began to rain.

I ran faster. As I turned to look back my friends were gone. I began to freak out, I had no clue what to do so I ran straight home. As I walked through the door, the sky cleared up.

There is only one of us left to tell the tale. People say that they never existed and I never went to the pond. I don't know if they're doing this to make me think that I was just dreaming..... or if the story really happened.

**-Campfire-**

"..." Tails looked to where Shifter was sitting and yet again she was gone.

"She's going to scare us all one of these days. If we live that long." Golbez murmured.

Rouge looked around the group, "Well who's next?" she asked and everyone shrugged.

"How about you tell one?" Amy asked.

Rouge grinned "I thought you'd never ask..."

**-Story-**

About 3 years ago when Rouge was 14 she was baby-sitting 2 kids in their house. It was around 2:30am. The kids were upstairs sleeping while Rouge watched TV downstairs. She heard some creaking and banging upstairs. Rouge figured one of the kids got up to go to the bathroom or play video games, she went upstairs to get them but she didn't see anyone.

Confused, Rouge went into their room and both kids were asleep in bed. She went to the door of the bedroom to lock it and heard more banging and creaking that sounded like someone outside in the hallway!

The kids woke up and were frightened. Rouge used the phone in the bedroom to call the police. The police didn't believe her and thought she was prank calling, so Rouge hung up. Rouge tried to open the window because it wasn't too far down and the kids were 6 and 8, so they could make the jump if they had to.

But when Rouge opened the window she heard sirens. She saw the police come in the house and finally up to the room. They said "We searched the whole house but didn't find anyone."

Rouge said, "How come you decided to believe me?"

The officer said, "After we heard you hang up, we heard someone else hang up too."

**-Campfire-**

"Damn..." Narisha muttered, "I-I-I'm going to have nightmares!!" she said suddenly.

Rouge pouted "Oh please, I wasn't scared." she smiled.

Shadow chuckled "Then why didn't you stay and fight?" he teased.

"Because I was worried about the kids!" Rouge yelled at the black and red hedgehog.

"Hey hey, Stop fighting! How bout we just tell another story?" Celestail said and waved arms between the two.

**To Be Continued...**

**Like that? I was reading heaps of stories that scared the heck out of me and they inspired me! Hooray! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! Enjoy reading!**


	14. More crawling, not your skin!

**Hi! This story is getting long isn't it? Wow, I hope I never run out of terrifying stories to tell you. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the problems with spacing and stuff! I had to go through and add a LOT of full stops and question marks etc. **

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. Belong to Sega or whatever. Celestial belongs to Celestial the hedgird. Golbez belong to Golbezandcrew. And Arashi belongs to Arashi the fox. I own Narisha of course. Silviekama Echidnaki belongs to Silver Echidna. Please do not get frightened from all the fan characters! lol**

Sonic nodded"I heard this one once from someone. I forget who but it was a cool story."

"Okay, tell us!" Arashi giggled.

**-Story-**

Around midnight, a young male bat named Seth and a female cat named Autumn were coming home from a party. They were pretty tired so as soon as they got in bed they fell asleep. At about 3 am, Autumn woke up to find her boyfriend sitting straight up in the bed. Seth was staring at the closet with his eyes wide open. The female cat looked and saw the closet moving, shaking but not making any noise. Autumn froze in fear.

She couldn't move. The closet continued to shake for about two minutes, and then the movement stopped. A few seconds later, the closet door flew open. Seth's eyes were wide as some demonic creature jumped across the room onto the bed and into Seth. He was knocked flat on his back, out cold.

They awoke the next morning, Seth's eyes seemed darker, but shallower, and he didn't remember what happened. That night Autumn woke up to find Seth sitting in the closet, watching her sleep. Autumn moved out the next morning, but no matter where she goes, she wakes up with his shadow projected on the floor outside her closet.

**-Campfire-**

Narisha shivered "I hate scary shadows!" she muttered, then spotted Shadow's icy glare "Urr umm, I ment the kind of shadow's everyone has. Hehe..."

"... Hey... Shadow hasn't told a story yet!" Tails said and pointed at the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow's eye twitched slightly "I'm not going to tell any stupid story to try and scare anyone." he said firmly and crossed his arms.

"Come on, didn't anything weird or spooky happen on the ark?" Narisha leaned forward and pestered the hedgehog. Arashi joined in with a nod and point.

Shadow looked a bit out of it for a moment "Shadow?" Celestial asked and waved her arm in his face.

Shadow grinned "Well Maria did tell me of this one thing that happened..."

**-Story-**

Maria and Shadow were happily running through some empty corridors. They were playing a game of some sort, Maria and Shadow were explorer's and they just HAD to check out every inch of the ark.

They must have only been playing for about 5 minutes when they came across a room that no one lived in. It was dusty and some things were scattered about the place. There was something that appeared to be a fake wall.

"It looks scary." Maria murmured and poked at the rubber-like wall.

Shadow grinned "I'll go in." He was going to be 'mister tough guy' and show off.

"Be careful.." Maria muttered and Shadow walked into the rubber-like wall.

About ten minutes passed and Shadow didn't come out of the wall. Maria was getting worried and decided to go tell her grandfather. She ran back to the observation deck and tugged on her grandfathers coat.

"Grandpa, Shadow disappeared into a scary wall!" she whispered in a scared tone.

"What do you mean? Shadow's been down here all day." He answered back and laughed.

Maria stared confused and spotted her favourite black and red hedgehog standing in the corner and looking out the window.

**-Campfire-**

"Oooo! Did you get Gerald to lie for you or something" Amy asked.

Shadow shook his head "I found that story hard to believe. Maria said that hedgehog looked just like me, but I know I wasn't with her when it happened."

Everyone stared "So... who do you think it was" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged "Who cares."

Arashi jumped up and down like crazy waving her arms "I have one!" She yelled.

Tails grinned nervously and shuffled a bit further away from her. Arashi sat next to him with a big toothy grin "Hope you like my stories." she cleared her throat.

**-Story-**

It was a dark, spooky night at Arashi's place. Arashi and her best friend Jess the kitten decided to have a sleep-over tonight. Arashi, since she was a light sleeper, sat up in her bed reading one of her "HOT GUY" magazines, circling the hottest with her permanent black marker. She looked over at Jess, who was sleeping like a baby under the covers.

'Sheesh, not even a earthquake could wake HER up.' Arashi thought as she went back to reading.

Then, she heard something. It sounded like someone sharpening a tool or... an axe. It came from down in the basement, the basement which was said to be haunted. Since this used to be Jess's place, she knew all about it when Arashi moved in.

When Arashi would try to go downstairs, Jess would grab her arm and get horror-stricken eyes. That scared Arashi enough not to go down there. Now, the sound was getting louder, and it was starting to really freak out Arashi. She looked over at Jess, who was still sleeping soundly. 'Almost like she's dead...' Arashi thought.

Arashi got up from the bed and went to the door. She turned the knob and opened it up. The hallway was very...well...dark. She took a step outside and looked around. Arashi walked very fast toward the stairs. As she was going down the second flight, she saw it. It was a tall figure in a dark purple cloak. She couldn't see his face, since it was covered in bandages.

The figure turned its head up to Arashi, its blood-shot eyes burned into Arashi. He held in his right hand, a blood-covered axe. Arashi shrieked her highest shriek and ran/tripped up the stairs. She flew into her room and slammed the door shut. She then crashed onto her bed and threw the covers on her, shivering violently.

After a half hour, Arashi got up and looked around. Then she looked at Jess. She was still sleeping! Arashi jumped out of the bed and went toward Jess. "THAT'S IT SLEEPY-HEAD! GET UP!" Arashi demanded. How could her friend sleep through the sounds, and her screaming and not even turn over! Arashi then threw the covers off...and screamed.

She didn't see her friend's sleeping form. Only the bloody stump where Jess's head used to be...

**-Campfire-**

Rouge had her mouth wide open "T-that's gross." she murmured.

Arashi nodded "Yeah it was scary" she hugged Tails' arm "Can you keep me safe?" she begged in a silly manner.

Tails gave a stupid giggle "E-urr... I don't know!" he said and fell backwards off the log.

Everyone laughed, but stopped shortly after. Someone was still laughing.

"Please tell me someone is playing a practical joke?" Knuckles asked and looked around.

The laughing sounded like it was all around them, it was giving them the creeps. There was a second voice laughing, it sounded a bit funny though. "What the?" Sonic said and looked up.

A silver female echidna landed near the fire.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! G-GHOST!" Everyone screamed and dived behind the logs and chairs, Arashi just giggled and put up her hand "Hi Silver."

The silver echidna, with lilac ends on her dreadlocks, smiled widely. Her baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire. Her green hoodie and jeans seemed to glow in the light as well. A cute evil chao was floating behind her. "Arashi..." she said in a firm tone "Jess said get home BEFORE dark, you know she gets worried when you stay out."

Arashi's ears went down "Awww... but I was going to stay here tonight." She pouted sadly.

"Home now." Silver said firmly again.

Everyone was just staring from behind the logs, Celestial jumped up and in front of the echidna and poked her shoulder "Ah... your not a ghost."

Silver stared strangely "Oh... sorry for scaring everyone, it just seemed so fun!" she giggled. "Anyway, I only came to send Arashi home."

"In the DARK!" Arashi gulped loudly.

"Yes in the dark, you went walking around at night, what'd you expect? Anyway, I can take you home."

Everyone was back on the logs and chairs. Arashi sighed loudly "I was having fun..." she murmured.

"Hey, any chance you know anything about fixing things, uh, Silver." Amy asked.

Silver thought for a moment "Depends, what's broken?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry about so many Fan Characters, but they will leave after they either be in it for a chapter or two. Or just show up every now and again and scare everyone out of their wits. See you next chapter! Enjoy reading!**

**BTW: When I loaded this up it was missing nearly all the '!' '?' and sometimes full stops. Please tell me if I missed anything. Thank you.**


	15. More Stories to scare you!

**Welcome to chapter 15! YaY! Thank you for reading so far and for not flaming me. Please tell me if you find any of my spelling mistakes. Thanks!**

**Don't worry, if your asking for your fan character in the story, please be patient, I have to do one at a time or use one to get the other to go. They will all get a chance to scare everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. Celestial belongs to Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew. Silviekama Echidnaki belongs to Silver Echidna. Arashi belongs to Arashi the fox. Hehe. Narisha belongs to me! MUHAHAHA!**

"Well..." Celestial grinned "There's this wire."

Silver nodded "I know, a tree fell and broke it right?" she asked and nodded as if answering for them.

"Uh yeah. How'd you know?" Sonic asked with a bit of confusion.

Silver smiled widely "Well..." she faked a cough" I used to come here a lot and when no one's around, bad things tend to happen. Anyway! I know how to get power without fixing that wire!" She said triumphantly.

Every smiled and whispered around a bit. Golbez was glad just to hear that word, power.

"I'll be right back." Silver said simply and walked into the darkness.

A few silent minutes passed that seemed like hours to the group. The lights on the posts flickered and came to life! They saw the lights come on in the kitchen, toilet and of course Golbez's cabin.

"Yay!" Some of them cheered at the silver echidna as she walked back from where ever she went.

"There's a back-up and also solar panels, and I figure your low on food so I'll send a friend to restock it tomorrow morning." Silver said proudly and flicked at one of her dreadlocks with a huge grin. "Hey, can I tell a story while I'm here?" she asked and looked around the group.

Celestial jumped up and pointed a finger "Only if it's _SCARY_, we won't except much else except from the other campers!" She said loudly and reminded Narisha of a camp counsellor. Cool!

"Yeah!" Silver happily sat next to Shadow. "Okay here goes."

**-Story-**

Silver was standing on angel island, there were many other echidna's gathered around a coffin.

"What's going on?" She asked one of the echidna's that dressed seemingly out of date. This was all strange as Angel Island was no longer like this.

"The rarely coloured one has been stabbed." He answered in his ancient voice and deep tone.

Silver thought for a moment, about who he ment. Then it hit her! She's the only silver echidna here! She looked up 'Could it really be me?' she asked herself quietly. She didn't take the time to find out, Silver turned and ran.

As she was running from the village, she felt a cold, sharp, stabbing pain in her back, then...

She woke up; she was sweating and breathing hard. Silver got up and looked around, she reached back and felt her back, strangely enough, there was a hole in the back of her pyjama's!

**-Campfire-**

"Cool!" Narisha grinned.

"Yeah it wasn't so bad until I got stabbed." Silver laughed "I have another one, is that okay?" Silver smiled widely.

"Go for it!"

**-Story-**

Silver and Kawaii, her chao, were walking passed the temple in the mystic ruins.

There was some rustling, like something not too far away.

Silver picked up her chao and started moving a bit faster, she could hear footsteps nearby! She started to walk faster, and could still hear the footsteps, right behind her.

It was really dark, Silver checked her watch, '9:00 pm,' she needed to get home and feed her other chao Pumpkin. She broke into a run, the rustling got louder.

Suddenly, a dark figure raced passed, surprisingly enough, not leaving a footprint in the dried up creek-bed. Silver ran faster, as fast as she could, she could hear the footsteps behind her no matter how fast she went.

Silver finally got home and ran into the chao garden, there was nothing, the room was strangely silent. She went into her house and checked every room until she came to her room. The door seemed to open in slow motion and a creaking sound was heard, not from the door though, it was like...

Rope.

Pumpkin was hanging from the roof by a rope! Clearly dead. There was blood everywhere, Silver screamed and ran into her living room.

**-Campfire-**

"I have a little memorial of Pumpkin..." The chao floating around Silver's patted her head. "The other night, I found a dagger in the picture, Cool huh?"

"Poor chao..." Amy sniffled.

"Anyway! I _HAVE_ to drag Arashi home now!" Silver jumped up with a huge grin.

Arashi's ears went down "AWWW BUT!"

Silver held up her hand, as in a means to stop "No buts, Jess will get too worried if we don't come back soon."

Arashi sighed "No fair, okay thanks for dinner, maybe I'll drop around another time." She winked at Tails, then stood up, smiled and waved "See you next time, hopefully."

Arashi and Silver walked off into the darkness with the evil chao following close by.

"Bye!" Amy waved.

"They were nice, and now we have power again and we'll have food in the morning! WOO!" Golbez cheered.

Amy smiled "Oh hey, I remembered this scary thing that happened once."

"Yay! Go on Amy, Tell us the story!" Narisha cheered.

Amy grinned and sweat dropped "Urr okay."

**-Story-**

It was around 3-4 in the afternoon, the sky was getting dim and Amy was just coming into her apartment. She was back from a full day shopping and so as soon as she got inside she dropped her shopping in the kitchen.

Amy walked through her lounge room and kicked off her boots, she walked through her small hallway. She was about to go to the bathroom to go for a shower but she spotted her answering machine on a small table in the hall. The light was flashing.

"Oh, a message." Amy smiled, she pressed the button.

The message made Amy's heart skip a beat, it was a loud screeching sound, almost mechanical, that seemed to go on forever.

Amy grinned a bit and giggled, trying to laugh it off as a joke or mistake. Then she noticed there was still another message. She pressed the play button.

There was an unsettling silence except for heavy breathing. Then in a low, sinister voice "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" The words came from the machine.

Amy was hit with a wave of panic, the hall closet was behind her. Amy never looked to see what was coming out of the closet as the door slowly creaked open. She ran out her front door and never looked back untill she reached someone else living in the building, they called the police.

The police searched the entire apartment and told them they found nothing. Amy went back to her apartment, there was yet another message on her machine. She pressed the button with hesitation. It was the same sinister voice "See you again real soon."

**-Campfire-**

Golbez gulped loudly "You know, it came from a closet, you know what it was don't you?"

Amy shrugged "That was so long ago and I never got bothered by it again."

Golbez pouted "Lucky you..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope you liked that one, I liked Amy's story, it scared me by reading over it! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


	16. Golbez Wrote it, as you can tell

**HI! Golbez here... Which is a change to Narisha-is-here! HAHA get it? Haha... Urr no... Okay! I'm writing this one chap cause I felt like it. No other reason! Well actually there are like ten different reasons... It must have been just five minutes ago, I read the most recent chapter for this... But I can't remember it already... Damn, and I already closed the page too...**

**Narisha owns herself... I know Celestialthehedgird owns Celestial and I own Golbez but that's all I remember... Hit my head on my wall when I was leaving my room this morning so I have temporary memory loss...**

**Since Golbez was too lazy and way to forgetful to remember what happened last...**

-

So the campers sat around the burning light of their campfire. The warmth just enough for them to regret the fact none of them brang out blankets... But considering none of them wanted to see some of the group cuddling up... They regretted it moreso...

"If you don't get off of me... I will make sure your monster doesn't see a piece left when I am done with you..." The darkest voice belonging to none other than Shadow.

"Okay okay..." Golbez sat down next to Celestial instead.

"No." She said before Golbez could say anything.

"But..."

"No."

"I have a story!"

"NO!" The group said in unison.

"Jynx! Now no one can talk! So I get to tell my story! HAHA!" Golbez shouted in glee.

**-Story-**

The darkness seemed to sweep over the dwelling as the creatures who lived in it began to get ready for the nightly ritual...

"Golbez who are you talking to?" A little chao stood at the white door to Golbez's room.

"EAH! Nothing... I mean! Nobody...yeah..." Golbez then eyed the little chao. "What happened now?"

"Well There is this snorlax in the way of the road..." She pointed to the game in her hand.

"I told you! You need to use the radio and tune to the pokeflute station." Golbez just pointed around randomly.

"But I checked the radio there is nothing on it." Golbez slapped his head, grabbed the game and put it on the floor.

"How about I play it tonight if I have trouble sleeping. I'll beat all the gyms since you have trouble beating those and then you can just go around and catch all the lovely little poke'mon' you want, ok?"

"Okay! Yippee!" The chao ran off to go to bed.

"Man little sisters are annoying..."

**-Camp-**

"Wait... Who are you talking to in your story?" Celestial poked Golbez in the side just to watch him jump.

"Nobody!" He stood up and defended himself.

They all looked at him queerly but after thinking... They just ignored it. After all this is Golbez. "Right... Whatever. Just continue your story."

"YAY! Okay!"

**-Story-**

It did not take long until all occupants were asleep in their beds.

"See I told you. All you had to do was talk to the guy in the radio station and he says that there is a power problem. Most likely the power plant!" Golbez was sitting on the kitchen floor with that same chao as earlier.

"Oh..." The chao scratched its head.

"Your too speedy with this game. You need to walk around and talk to people." He pointed to the game.

The chao groaned. "But why do that when I have a bike?" Golbez just stared at her funny.

"Well... Ooh look at that it's eight thirty! Better be off to bed!" Golbez clicked off the game and ran off to his room.

Once he entered the room he put down the game on the bedside table and grabbed the pillow and blanket off the floor and just threw them on the bed. After that he closed the window and turned on the radio... To be so unfortunate as to have one of his most hated songs come on.

"NOO! Of all times when I can do something about this-" He shut up as he changed the radio station to one that was playing piano music with violin in the background. "Ah... That's better." He then happily crashed down on the bed.

It was probably about an hour before sleep could take him. And his mind took into a world of fantasy. Or that of a nightmare...

As the bad dreams usually went for Golbez... He was unfortunately seeing through his own eyes. Instead of being like a camera on the wall.

He was in a place he had been before. Well lived before. A unit, half a house, whatever it can be refered to as. About six trees lined the area along the sidewalk. The other side of the house... Unoccupied at the time.

He was inside the house along with his dad... Which he had enjoyed messing around with earlier that day so that would explain why he was in the dream. Sally the rabbit, Golbez' sister was also there and Sallys' boyfriend... But he's not that important and wasn't there for long.

Sally was sitting on the couch and as far as Golbez knew, her boyfriend went to the kitchen. The couch had it's back against the wall just below the window. Golbez' dad was sitting on the floor with his torch, the item in which they had been having fun with during the day.

He wasn't sure of how much time passed just walking around the house. It wasn't until Golbez and his dad were messing with the torch...again... That something actually started happening. "Golbez... Psst..."

Golbez looked over to the couch to see Sally crouching down on it and looking out the window. "What?"

Sally put her finger to her lips without even turning to him. "SHH! Look..." She pointed just below the window but was obviously indicating outside the window.

Golbez slowly crawled over and onto the couch and looked outside. There outside behind a tree was what looked like a girl. She was pale and had white blonde hair, her eyes glitted silver... Silver... But what was the most interesting was that she was wearing a long elegant white dress. It had what seemed like teared fabric around the colar and around the belt was the same looking fabric but it was more curled and came in fine strips. "Whoa..." Was all Golbez could muster while staring at the beautiful woman.

She looked straight at the window and saw them looking. Her face did not waver as she ran off.

Golbez and Sally stared for a few seconds in silence before... "Get her!" Golbez shouted, war style.

They all tumbled out the house and ran the way she went, which led them around the house. They ran around like a crazy riot gang.

Even with their efforts... They only saw one guy that randomly ran across the road... Nothing more...

**-Camp-**

"Golbez being brave? That'll be the day..." Sonic laughed.

"Dude it was a dream... Anything can happen." Golbez crossed his arms. "When I woke up... There was like this really creepy feeling about my room. Then I went to the toilet and it was gone..." Golbez just sat there for a while with a weird look on his face. "When I went back to sleep I had a different dream and it had that girl but the weird thing was she was a pixie...and her hair was a mess and so was her dress...and she claimed she wasn't a human... EVER!"

"That's very interesting..." Amy said in the way that you know she didn't mean it.

"Then I found out I was the only one that could see her and we went around and tricked people and then we entered a tournament and YEAH! We had lots of fun...and then she said she'd meet me in the tag room..." Golbez counted on his fingers as he went along.

"Tag room?" Celestial sounded interested but then noticed everyone looking at her. "Hey everyone loves tag? Don't they?"

"Nope..." Came most of the replies.

"Darnit..."

Golbez hugged Celestial. "Then you'll love the tag room. It's a dream like a online game cause I know some of these people I have never known. There is like ten different people in this house and we run around away from whoever is it! It's so much FUN!"

Celestial twitched and then a lightning bolt struck down and hit Golbez causing him to let go and cough out some smoke.

But the down side is... Whenever there is lightning...there is usually rain...

-

**There we go! Maybe you can make some creepy happenings in the rain Narisha... If not I got more ideas... But oh well...**


	17. Some scary stories before bed!

**Chapter 16! WOW! Thank you for reading and reviewing! And WOW! I have more than 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Enjoy reading! Read this chapter in the dark if you can! You'll get scared!**

**Don't worry Arashi, the fan chars will return every now and again to give us a scare or to have fun for a few chapters! Hehe, I just don't want to confuse people with so many fan characters at once.**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic and Co. If they didn't, something would be wrong. Celestial belongs to Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew. Narisha is owned by me! Hehe! Silhouette belongs to Silhouette the hedgehog.**

Rouge yawned "Does anyone else smell rain?" She stretched her arms.

"No." Golbez answered with a silly grin.

"Okay, let's go to bed. Before it..." As if on que, rain poured down on the area.

"Aww everyone's against me! Even the rain!" Golbez shouted and crossed his arms, getting soaked by the hard rain.

Celestial grinned, "Yeah just a bit." she laughed, the fire was still burning so she threw buckets of water over it and once again Golbez got even more soaked, "Okay that's not fair.." Golbez murmured and looked at the hedgird.

"Well happy nightmare's all." Golbez waved uncaringly and walked away, a sloshing sound coming from his shoes.

Celestial laughed "Good night Golbez."

Knuckles went to a different cabin because his was too cold, Golbez hung up candles around his cabin to keep the light even if the power went out. The girls went to their cabin and the guys to theirs. No one sure of the horrors that would attack them in their sleep...

**-Girls Cabin-**

The girls were all getting ready for bed, dressed in their dry pyjama's and tidying up a bit to make sure nothing normal could look scary to them. They also checked all the windows to make sure they were closed.

"Hey let's tell some stories, you know, just between us girls." Celestial grinned.

Rouge strutted about and jumped onto her bed "I have a bad history with baby sitting." She smiled.

**-Story-**

Rouge was at someone's house baby sitting their 11 year old son. He had gone to bed and Rouge was enjoying watching cable, it was someone near 10 pm and the parents would be home soon. There was a noise outside but Rouge discarded it as the trees or the creatures that walk by.

About 15 minutes of watching TV there was the sound again, Rouge tried to focus on the TV but the noise wouldn't stop. She pressed the mute button and the noise sounded like a crying baby.

At that moment, the child ran in, his name was Scott, "Ignore the baby sounds!" he told Rouge.

"Why are you awake?" Rouge asked.

"I heard the sounds too!"

"Well then, we should help the baby."

"If we do then we'll both be dead!" Scott yelled. Rouge froze.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She asked, shocked at the child.

Scott looked left and right, "There's been a serial killer on the loose for a while, the way he gets you is by playing a tape of a baby crying. You assume a baby is in distress and go to help it, but that's when he gets you and kills you."

Rouge could still hear the baby sounds outside, she was relieved when she heard the family car pull up. The noise stopped and the parents came in, they had a bloody tape recorder in their hands. Rouge swore black and blue in her mind that she wasn't going to baby sit HERE anymore.

**-Girls Cabin-**

"Cool... A serial killer... Do you think he was cute?" Narisha murmured.

Rouge's mouth dropped open, "You're a freak you know that Narisha?"

Narisha nodded, "Yeah, for some reason dangerous guys are so hot. HEHE!"

Amy and Rouge stared at Narisha, "Okay... Don't get yourself killed." Amy pointed a finger at Narisha.

"Well Vampires are the hottest without even comparing, actually, serial killers aren't that hot..." Narisha seemed to murmur to herself more.

Celestial shook her head, "No, Vampires are the only hot ones, have you ever had a serial killer in a nightmare?"

"Yeah, but he was a vampire!" Narisha laughed.

"Hey I had this REALLY scary thing happen a few months ago!"

**-Story-**

Celestial and her friend Silhouette were home alone telling each other scary stories. It was someone near 10 pm and the phone rang, they weren't supposed to answer it but without thinking Celestial did.

The voice on the other side said coolly, "I'm coming to get you." Celestial gulped loudly and slammed the phone down.

"What? Who was it?" Silhouette asked from the floor.

"Someone said they were coming to get me!" Celestial muttered.

Silhouette's ears flattened against her head, she was about to say something but there was a knock at the door. Celestial mustered up the courage to look through the eye hole to see who it was.

There was a dark figure of a man, Celestial screamed and jumped back, Silhouette caught her, "What? What did you see?" Celestial was too scared to speak.

After 30 minutes and they'd calmed down a bit, the phone rang. They tried to ignore it but it just kept ringing, Celestial picked it up. The same voice asked "Did you see me?" Celestial didn't respond.

"I will be back on this date next year." The voice snickered.

Celestial hung up and told Silhouette about it, they marked the day on the calendar, that night, they will sleep with one eye open.

**-Girls Cabin-**

"That's less than 3 months away now..." Celestial muttered, "We've moved since then but I still think it knows where I am."

Amy's eyes were wide, "Crap..." was all she could say.

Rouge stared as well, "Are you going to die?" she asked.

Celestial shrugged "He could be a Vampire if I'm lucky!" she said and smiled.

Narisha giggled "Yeah!"

"Hey Amy, you tell another story, your good at scaring the crap out of us!" Celestial said and nudged Amy in the arm.

Amy smiled nervously, "Well umm, okay."

**-Story-**

The answer an adult gives a child when confronted with a situation that defies logic, such as the boogeyman, is a cliché response like, "There's no such thing." When Amy was just a little girl, she found out there was such a thing.

For as long as Amy could remember, when she would go to bed at night, she could not leave a bit of her body exposed, needing to be covered from head to toe. One stormy Friday night, lightning pulsed through her window, illuminating Amy's bedroom, casting ominous shadows along the walls.

Mesmerized by the strange images being projected on her walls, Amy let her concentration slip and her foot fell out from under the blanket; completely exposed.

Something moved underneath her bed, brushing past her foot. Paralysed with fear, Amy couldn't move, could not speak, and for a moment, not even breath. The phrase she'd heard a million times before repeated through her head. 'There's no such thing... There's no such thing...'

"There's no such thing." Amy said out loud.

When she finally said it aloud, the last thing Amy could have expected was exactly what happened. Something answered back, "There is..."

**-Girls Cabin-**

Narisha shivered "Ooo! That shot chills up my spine!"

Rouge nodded, "Damn, you're haunted Amy." Rouge murmured.

"Hehe! Well I was a kid, it could have been my imagination... but I don't tend to say those 4 words out loud..." Amy smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"The boogeyman... That's what haunts Golbez I think..." Narisha muttered.

"But doesn't the boogeyman only bother kids? I mean, Golbez is a grown... Boy." Rouge laughed.

"Okay well, who has another story?" Celestial asked and looked around the other three girls.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey! I hope you liked these stories! I find them scarier then some of my earlier ones! Thanks for reading and please tell me about any spelling mistakes! I will try my hardest to fix them ASAP. Thank you again!**


	18. Some more scares before bed?

**Wow! Chapter 18! This is getting really far! Thanks for reading and don't worry, any requests from reviews will be done. Except for the crazy idea's, no offence to anyone! It's just some idea's take a long time to be put into this. Enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer: I only own Narisha and some of her spooky stories. Celestial belongs to Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew.**

"I think I have one," Narisha murmured "It's about..." She suddenly stopped and stared past Amy with widened eyes.

"About what?" Rouge poked Narisha's shoulder.

Celestial looked past Amy as well, the door was open, just a crack. Celestial sweat dropped, "Hey um, Amy close the door."

"Huh? It's open?" Amy turned and closed the door without even looking.

Narisha shook her head, "You alright now?" Rouge asked.

Narisha grinned "I'm fine! Anyway, story."

A ghostly moan was heard outside, just loud enough to be heard over the rain, the girls stiffened. "Please tell me that's a guy just trying to scare us!" Amy murmured and placed her hands under her chin.

Narisha pointed to the window, her mouth open wide but unable to talk. The other girls looked and there was something all grey, wet by the rain but it looked to be the scariest thing they'd seen here.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The girls all screamed, **what's safer? Staying inside or going outside?**

Rouge, Amy, Celestial and Narisha ran outside and to the closest cabin, but before they could get there. The grey thing appeared in front of them and Narisha bashed right into it, falling to the ground. The other girls screamed and ran the other way.

Narisha sat up in the puddle she landed in, she looked up at the grey thing, two red eyes stared back at here. Narisha grinned stupidly "Um... H-Hello." she muttered, dripping wet from the rain.

The other girls ran up to the guys cabin and practically knocked the door down. Sonic opened the door and yawned at the girls who were soaked to the bone, dressed in pyjama's. "-Yawn- Is it morning already?"

"No!" Rouge snapped and shoved passed the blue hedgehog. Celestial walked in after and Amy after her. "Oh crap, we left Narisha behind." Amy murmured as she shut the door.

"So what she's crazy!" Rouge shouted as she sat cross-legged on the floor and wringed water out of her hair.

"..." Amy sat on the floor as well, "I hope the others are okay."

**-Golbez's Cabin-**

Knuckles rushed into the cabin, he was expecting to hear a squeal from a certain male hedgehog "Golbez!" he yelled, he looked around the room and there was no sign of the blue hedgehog.

A strange noise came from outside, Knuckles felt chills run up his spine. "Who's there!" he yelled over the noise of the rain. Knuckles recognized the sounds somehow and grinned, he walked calmly outside and the snuck around the side of the cabin. He heard heavy feet walk onto the front part of the cabin.

Knuckles grabbed some mud and quickly rubbed it on to give him a spooky brown and misty look. He jumped around the front of the cabin and screamed "AAAAAAHHHH!" in means to scare the creature on the front.

The other creature screamed in terror and fell to the floor in a small huddle, "Please don't kill me! I was only playing a joke!" The male echidna begged.

Knuckles grinned "So, you and Golbez are scaring everyone are you?" Knuckles asked the echidna huddled on the dirt.

He shook his head (as in 'No') and looked up, the mud had washed off Knuckles face by the rain, he had a big grin on his face. The blue echidna pushed himself up and laughed "I-I knew it was you!" he shouted and pointed.

Knuckles shook his head with his big grin "Yeah right bro."

**-Guys Cabin-**

"Turn off the light! I'm trying to sleep!" Tails growled and turned around in his bed.

"Tails, there's girls in the cabin." Sonic told the kitsune.

"GIRLS!" he shrieked in shock and sat up so quickly he bumped his head on the bunk bed, "OW!" he rolled off the bed and looked up, "Oh, H-hi l-ladies... Why are you all wet?" he murmured and yawned.

Rouge shook her head "There's something outside."

"Well yeah! It's raining!" The two-tailed fox exclaimed.

Amy stood up and walked over to Tails, she pulled of her glove and squeezed water out of it over his head, "AH! That's cold!" he yelped.

"Tails. There's something outside and we don't know what it is." Amy said as she pulled her glove back on.

There was a strange silence for a few minutes until they heard a -BUMP- noise.

"EEK! What was that?" Rouge shrieked.

Sonic grabbed some flashlights and passed some to the girls and one to Tails, Shadow was still in bed. They warily walked outside and looked to the side of the cabin, there was some torn material stuck to the side of the cabin.

"W-what's that?" Amy squeaked.

Celestial walked up and ripped it off the wall, "It's..." The rain washed some of the mud off, "Golbez's shirt..." She murmured as the blue colour came clear.

"Poor Golbez..." Rouge muttered and lowered her ears.

Amy shook her head "What if he's behind this? He did get Celestial to scare us!" Amy growled.

Celestial shook her head "Na, he just told me where to come to, I only planned to scare you."

"Oh..." Amy murmured.

Rouge grinned widely and elbowed Amy playfully "Haha! Bet you feel guilty now!"

They looked back at Celestial, she was still standing there in the rain holding the piece of cloth. The grey thing suddenly appeared behind her!

"EEK! Celestial! WATCH OUT!" Amy screamed.

Celestial looked up, "Huh?" she turned, the thing rose its hand, it had sharp claws! It slashed at the hedgird bit she skilfully rolled out of the way.

"What the HELL is that thing!" She shouted as she dodged its continuous assaults.

The grey thing seemed terribly fast but missing badly, Celestial grinned and flapped her huge wings at it, making it fall over "OW!" The creature whined.

"Huh?" Amy walked over, the grey thing was rubbing its head, "Wait..." the rain cleaned up the creatures face, it was a female hedgehog.

"Who the hell are you?" Rouge stomped up to the 'monster'.

"I-I can explain!" She defensibly waved her arms in front of her.

"You have five minutes." Amy said firmly and crossed her arms.

"Well urr..." She breathed deep, "I'm a friend of Arashi's and she told be some animals were camping out here, so I thought I should come out here and play a joke on you. And when I got here everyone was asleep but one light was on, so I checked it out, it was a blue hedgehog and he said his name was Golbez. So I asked him if he wanted to help me scare everyone and he said sure why not as long as I get a light. I said sure and so we planned out everything and scared you out of your pants!" She finished and breathed harshly.

"Sooo, Golbez was behind some of this?" Amy growled and glared at Rouge, who only shrugged.

"Well he WAS but he didn't show up at his cabin for a recap." The grey female muttered.

Celestial gulped loudly "Do you think?..." she asked as she looked at the material in her hand that she had managed to keep hold of.

"No way!" Rouge shouted.

Foot steps were heard over the rain, coming from somewhere around them. Knuckles walked into their lights and covered his eyes "Hey lower the beams." He groaned.

"Oh, hey Knux." Sonic waved.

"Hi," he murmured as another echidna came into the light.

"Who's that?" Amy questioned.

"My bro Crayn." Knuckles murmured angrily.

"You have a brother!" They yelled.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head "Urr yeah... but he kind of doesn't hang around much."

Crayn is all blue and has the same guardian marking, he wears boost shoe's that are somewhat like Shadow's.

"Cool shoes," The grey hedgehog commented.

"So who's this?" Knuckles asked and pointed to the grey hedgehog.

The hedgehog grinned and nodded "My name is Kyra." Her fur was all grey and her hair was brown with a strip covering her right eye, her hair was mostly straight though hard to tell from the rain. She wore a white tank top which was heavily stained with mud and dirt, she has a short red skirt and grey boots.

"So where is Golbez?" Amy asked.

"I dunno." Kyra answered simply.

"Let's search for him then." Sonic said even though he didn't like him, he had to at least make sure he was okay.

Not long after walking around with a large group with flashlights, they spotted something.

There was a seemingly darker area around a lamp post, and under that lamp post was a shadow of a hedgehog.

"Hey, that looks like it might be Golbez!" Rouge shouted and pointed.

"Okay!" They said as they walked up to the shadowy thing at the lamp post.

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey Golbez? Getting Goosebumps? Don't worry anyone! Golbez isn't dying yet! LOL I mean never! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Be scared for a moment

**Hey! Thanks for reading it so far! I'm sorry for throwing some into confusion with fan characters, I just can't seem to turn down a good idea. They will come and go and come back again occasionally. Thanks for reading even though it's hard!**

**DragonMaster Kyra: **_Don't get upset! I'm planning to put blaze in after these two are done staying the night and sharing their scary experiences. Your idea with the rain sounds a bit hard because I don't know what experience Shadow would have had with water._

**Arashi and Jess: **_Hey cool! I'll get around to that! Jess sounds hilarious!_

**Celestial The Hedgird: **_Thank you! It's a pity you read them in the morning but oh well! I can get scared anytime of the day!_

**RC-SonicCRAZED: **_Hahaha! I think it's a bit of both, crazy and imaginative. but more crazy for me_

**Ellie: **_Hehe, here's more! D_

**Shade-The-Hedgehog: **_Hehe sorry for the fan chars, I just can't seem to turn down a good idea._

**Some Fan and Dude: **_lol, now you get to find out! Golbez is funny_

**Sky The Hedgehog: **_Thanks I will! You too!_

**Sally The Rabbit: **_Really? I didn't know I'd gotten better or worse!_

**Anyone I didn't mention: **_Thank you for reading! D_

**Disclaimer : Sorry I forgot to mention, Kyra belongs to Kyra The Hedgehog. Golbez to Golbezandcrew. Celestial to Celestial the Hedgird. Crayn to Crayn The Echidna. Narisha is mine!**

The group approached the thing at the lamp post, even though it was just below it, leaning on the post, it was hard to see. As they got closer they flashed their lights at it.

"Pssh. I knew it." Amy murmured and crossed her arms.

Before them, leaning against the lamp post was none other than Golbez, his shirt was torn and his quills a bit muddy. "Oh um, Hi!" He said happily.

Rouge shook her head "Come on Golbez, back to bed." She told the hedgehog and put her hand out to help him up out of a puddle. But as she reached out she stepped forward and her foot sunk a bit in the mud. Rouge looked down.

The ground had holes in it. Long holes from... Claws...

"Golbez..." Rouge murmured as she grabbed his hand, "What's this?"

"N-Nothing!" Golbez smiled, he looked kind of relieved.

Amy stared at the claw marks in the dirt mud and grass, they completely surrounded the lamp post. They seemed to be just within the darkness, reaching, grabbing, trying to get... Golbez.

Kyra pat his back rather roughly, "Why you chicken! You didn't help at all!" She laughed.

Golbez grinned "Oh um! I got a bit lost!" he clearly lied.

"Come on every one back to bed." Rouge said strictly and flashed the light in the direction of the cabins, "Kyra, you can stay with us if you want, uhh, blue echidna, you stay in a spare."

They all nodded and Sonic looked happy to be heading back to his warm and cosy cabin. As they all headed back into their cabins, Golbez already back in his and Knuckles took his bro and showed him to an empty cabin. The girls yawned and said their goodnights to Sonic and Tails.

As the boys headed back to their cabin, some lightning flashed through-out the sky and lit up the area around them. Tails, naturally, jumped in fear and held tightly onto his best friend's arm. "EEP!" He squeaked.

Sonic laughed "It's okay Tails," He pat his 'little brother' on the head.

They looked at the cabin as they headed to it and as the lightning flashed again, words were seen clearly on the side. "What the?" Sonic asked no one imparticular.

Tails stared wide-eyed with his mouth wide open.

Sonic calmly took the kitsune's hand and sped into the girls cabin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"H-hey!" Sonic blushed.

The girls were in the middle of getting changed into clean clothing, covering themselves with pillows on the boys entry. "PERVERTS!" Rouge screamed and threw a spare pillow at them.

"W-wait! We can explain!" Sonic waved his hands in front of him and received a pillow in the face.

"You have ten seconds." Celestial growled with her wings covering her completely. Smart!

"Someone wrote something on the side of the cabin!" Tails cried.

Narisha flicked her ears about, "Shhh." she hushed with a finger to her mouth.

"Hey, what is that?" Rouge asked, her ear twitching as well.

"I don't hear anything." Sonic sighed.

"SHHHH!" The girls hissed.

Once everything was completely silent, they could hear something. 'Slosh' 'slosh' 'slosh' sounds were coming from outside.

Narisha placed her finger to her lips again "Shh." she hushed again and snuck towards the door, she was completely dressed luckily enough. She slowly opened it and peaked outside, she pricked up her ears and shut the door quickly, grinning widely "It was just Shadow." She giggled.

"Do they always do this?" Kyra whispered, Celestial shook her head, "No, just tonight."

Narisha opened the door again, shone out a flashlight and looked around outside. "There's nothing on the side of the cabin!" Narisha growled and glared at the two boys.

"W-what!" Sonic yelled and looked out, indeed the writing was gone "How..." he murmured and grinned stupidly "G-guess we just got rain in our eyes hey Tails." Sonic attempted to laugh it off, "Oh well, let's go back to bed."

Tails nodded, waved to the girls and they went out. "Perverts." Amy muttered after the door shut.

"So... where am I sleeping?" Kyra asked.

The other girls looked around the room, Narisha grinned, "You can have my bed. I brang a hammock." She hurriedly dug into a box under her bed and pulled out what looked like a net or something.

"Okay!" Kyra said happily and sat on Narisha's bed.

Narisha hung the thing from a pole and the other end tied around a log of the cabin, she climbed slowly onto it. The thing swang back and forth, it slowed down and Narisha laid down on it "Good night!" she sang.

"Good night." The other girls said and the lights were turned off.

**-Guys Cabin 2-**

The blue echidna named Crayn was busily trying to fix the window "What damn idiot broke the window?" He groaned.

Easy to tell Crayn got given the cabin that Knuckles was in last night. He placed a spare mattress against the broken window, it made it a bit warmer but rain could still get through it. With a broken window, he could hear noises outside, even though the noises were normal, they did sound a bit scary. The trees swang back and forth and seemed to make a moaning noise.

Crayn shivered, he was afraid of ghosts, he left the light on and laid down to sleep.

**-Guys Cabin 1-**

Sonic was drying his quills with a towel and Tails shook like a puppy, getting Sonic wet again. "Oops, sorry." The young fox giggled.

Sonic sighed, as he continued to dry himself he asked "So Tails, What did you dream about last night?" Sonic smiled.

"Not much." Tails yawned and sat onto his bed.

"Can you tell me? I don't think I can sleep until I warm up." Sonic said and wrapped the towel around himself.

"..." The fox stayed silent for a moment, "Okay..."

**-Story-**

Tails seemed to be in a forest, even though it didn't seem familiar at all he seemed to know it. He went out pretty far and was having loads of fun until he tripped on a rock, or so he thought. Tails looked down, there was a tombstone, of his great uncle, being alone in the dark forest, the tombstone gave him the chills.

It was beginning to get dark and Tails started to walk home, he followed a trail to lead him home. Tails felt like someone was following him so he walked faster. He looked back and there was nothing, but he still had that gut feeling.

Tails shivered and broke into a run, he tried to run faster, something in the darkness tried to grab his feet. He screamed in fear as he tried to run faster to get away from this thing. Tails almost tripped but stumbled, tears rolling down the fox's cheeks. He heard screams, he looked back, he could see the dark outline of a man chasing him.

Something still grabbing at his feet, it felt like a cat scratching. He finally reached home, he ran to the front door screaming and everyone rushed out to see what was wrong.

**-Back-**

"That's when I woke up." Tails yawned again.

Sonic twitched, "That's creepy." he said and jumped onto his bed.

Tails snickered "Nah. It wasn't so bad."

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank you for reading and report spelling mistakes ASAP. I will fix them as soon as possible. Thank you again!**


	20. Written by Golbez and Narisha

**My chapter was a bit messed up because of Narisha updating when I wanted to update a second time... So I wanted to write this to fix it up. I don't know all the fan characters, that's Narisha's' job. In the meantime, SEGA owns most of the characters. Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew. Celestial belongs to CelestialTheHedgird while Kyra and Crayn belong to someone else. Narisha belongs to some annoying girl, that's so annoyingly perfect it's not funny.**

**Golbez and Narisha worked on this chapter, as Narisha has writer's block. I'm SOOO Sorry for taking so long! This writer's block is killing me! Send me a cure! hahahah...**

The morning came quickly for the campers, some of the early risers were having their breakfast early.

They all whispered and muttered quiet replies because of the early hours. "Hey! Who ate the rest of the cereal!" Kyra tipped the box upside down as if expecting more to come out. The others who were already enjoying their breakfast just murmured. Kyra pouted, then glanced in Crayn's direction. "Crayn, Where'd you put all the food you brang?" She murmured.

Crayn just yawned and pat the food cupboard behind him. "There's about a week worth in here."

Shadow was standing just outside leaning on the wall near a window. "So who are you guys?" He asked loud enough so they'd hear him.

Crayn grinned sheepishly "I'm Knuckles' brother, I'm in charge of filling the food supply out here. I wish I had a job like my bro's...-sigh-"

"I'm Kyra, I heard about you guys from Arashi so I decided to give you a scare." The hedgehog nodded to her own words. "It was fun until Golbez chickened out."

"Yeah, stupid Golbez." Amy laughed. A few quiet mumbles were heard from the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Looking in the fridge..." He yawned loudly and finally closed it, Golbez walked around slowly like a zombie.

Shadow chuckled "Well if you two want to stay a little longer you'll have to earn your keep."

Celestial nodded "We're getting low on fire wood I think."

"YAY!" Kyra screamed and grabbed Crayn "H-hey!" He objected and dropped his cereal bowl as he got dragged away "Time to chop some wood!"

"Well she's energetic." Amy laughed.

Sonic walked in with a triumphant look on his face, Knuckles just grunted. "What are you so happy about?" he mumbled.

Sonic grinned "WELL..." he started "I just fixed that hole on the toilet door and that broken window on the spare cabin." he said with pride in his voice.

"Good job!" Amy cheered and hugged him, Sonic was caught by surprise and fell to the floor.

"So is there any cereal left?" Sonic asked with a laugh.

Celestial snickered "Sorry Sonic, the early _BIRD_ gets the whole box." She pointed to herself and then burst out laughing "Of course there's cereal, that blue guy Crayn restocked it."

The rest of the day passed like clock work, it was around 3:47 when the sky got cloudy again. Wind was blowing and making the furries quite cold. The sky seemed to darken from the large amount of clouds.

"Brrr! Is anyone as cold as me?" Narisha shivered and rubbed her arms.

Celestial grinned "Let's go light the camp fire." She suggested and eagerly jumped up and headed to the spot where they light the fire every night.

Surprisingly enough, there was already some of the others there and trying to light the fire. "Hey, whatcha' doing?" Celestial asked as she sat down.

Rouge threw a box of matches down "The damned fire won't light up. It's too wet." She growled and crossed her arms.

"Hmm... Well... Let's tell some stories! Something to warm us up maybe!" Celestial laughed and Narisha nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's get everyone." Rouge sighed and walked away from the damp logs. She pouted, "I don't feel like searching for everyone." She flew up and cupped her hands to her mouth "HEY! WE'RE GOING TO TELL SOME STORIES!" She yelled and it echoed around the area.

"Ow.." Narisha murmured and stroked her ears.

The others that weren't at the sitting spot gathered around "What kind of joke is this? There's no FIRE." Crayn said with a frown.

Kyra nodded, "Did we cut wood for nothing?"

"All your wood is wet." Rouge said sternly with a hint of anger in her voice, she must be suffering from PMS!

"Well doesn't matter, it's not the fire that matters, anyone got a scary story to tell this afternoon?" Tails asked and looked around the group.

"The fire does matter..." Crayn murmured. Some of the others laughed.

Kyra shook her hand around like crazy above her head "I have one!" She exclaimed happily with a huge grin.

Celestial shifted slightly "Uh sure, tell it then." she giggled.

"Okay!"

**-Story-**

One night, a younger Kyra was all alone at home, the baby sitter called and said she couldn't make it. Her parents figured maybe she was old enough to stay at home by herself for once.

Kyra was sitting at the computer playing games and enjoying her childhood when suddenly she saw the closet door slowly open in the reflection of the screen. She quickly jerked her body in the direction of the closet as it closed. Kyra gulped, she had to investigate the door that opened and closed by itself. She gathered her bravery and opened the door just a crack.

Inside the closet, she saw two glowing red beady eyes staring back at her. She could hardly believe it! She quickly shut the door and moved her dresser in front of the door to keep the beast inside.

When her parents got home, Kyra insisted they check for the beast that she'd seen with her own eyes in her bedroom closet. She wasn't able to watch as they moved the dresser and opened the closet door. They found absolutely nothing! Kyra was shocked.

"I know there was something in there!" She insisted.

Her mother laughed "All right, you should go to bed."

They put Kyra to bed and turned off the light, thank goodness the closet stayed closed for the rest of the night.

**-Campfire-**

"Wow! How little were you when that happened?" Narisha asked.

Kyra put a finger on her chin, "Umm, I have no idea!" she exclaimed and laughed.

Narisha grinned evilly "I have a story," she murmured with a creepy voice, "Me and Kayla we're visiting a friend..."

**-Story-**

Narisha and Kayla were in a Psychiatric ward, waiting for Kayla's Auntie to finish work. Since she worked until 11pm, Narisha and Kayla had to wait in the workers lounge. Around 10pm they got very bored, they decided to go get something to munch on from a vending machine. But when they got to the machine they realized they didn't have any change.

As they walked back to the workers lounge, they saw a dark shadow moving in the stairwell. Thinking it was a straying patient, Narisha and Kayla went to help. After looking for about 5 minutes they gave up and decided it's best to let the people that work there worry about it. So they headed back to the lounge, unfortunately, they took a wrong turn and ended up in a patients room.

The bed sheets were ripped and bloody and the window was open. They turned to leave but the door slammed shut and a dark figure with long bloody finger nails stood in their way. He started to walk towards them, Kayla put up her fists to fight, but Narisha just grabbed her and ran for the open window.

"Now's not the time to play hero!" Narisha screamed and jumped out the window first and made it from the first floor to the sidewalk below. Kayla huffed but as she was climbing out the window, the figure grabbed her leg, scratching her ankle. She kicked at him and then zapped him with a lightning bolt from her finger, making the figure lose him grip. She jumped out and they ran for the front of the hospital, luckily, they ran into a security guard. When they turned around, the figure was gone.

Kayla still has scars on her ankle.

**-Campfire-**

Celestial shivered "Hospitals are cold..." she murmured.

Narisha nodded "I've always hated hospitals... I guess that could be one of the reasons..."

"That's it! I'm sick of being cold!" Celestial yelled and a bolt of lightning came down and lit the fire in an instant.

"Cool!" Most of the group commented and Celestial grinned. They started to warm themselves by the fire.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry again for taking so long! I think My writers block is finally dying down. Damn I hate that writers block! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is done by Golbez! So I will put that up right away.**


	21. Golbez wrote this chapter! SCARY!

**Next chapter by Golbez, Why? Cause I feel like it. Narisha is obviously letting me write this or I could be just hacking her account...but that would be naughty! Not like I know her pass anyway. **

**Narisha owns herself... Maybe she'll actually be in this one... Sally owns Shifter... Celestialthehedgird owns Celestial and I own Golbez. Sega owns the rest... Unless there are those fan characters I've gone and forgotten again...**

The campers chatted the time away... Until the loud boom of storm clouds brought them to silence.

"Oops... I'm guessing that was my fault..." Celestial looked at the sky, as did the others.

"I don't think oops covers it..." Golbez commented.

"Well we better pack up before-" Narisha stood up and stretched her arms out, making her little bells ring. She was interrupted by a large gust of wind, which disrupted most of them. They all heard Golbez scream when the fire went out. Most of them lost some items that they did not hold onto. "Aw! My hat!" They all heard Narisha complain.

It didn't take long for Golbez to rummage his pockets and find his faithful SP. With a flick of the switch, the light came on and the darkness diminished. He sighed in relief, the light shining only slightly in front of him. "Wow... Any brighter and that thing could pass off as a sun." Golbez shined the light on Celestial, who was standing right next to him.

"Yeah, it's a good light." Golbez proclaimed happily. "I've also got this one. My dad gave it to me." Golbez pointed to a small black thing that was attached to the neck of his jumper. "It's better than a torch sometimes...but that's because the torches at home are bad."

"Can I use it?" Celestial asked sweetly.

"Why? You're not scared of the dark are you?"

"And you're not?" They stared at each other for a while before Golbez unclipped the small light and handed it to her.

"You lose it...and you owe me lots o' moneys."

"Okay..." Celestial held the thing and looked at it strangely. "Umm... Where's the switch?" Golbez pointed to a black circle. She pushed it and a blue light lit a few feet in front of them. "Sweet! It kicks the butt off your SP." Golbez growled at the comment but didn't speak.

Celestial moved the light around where the campfire was... "Hey... Where is everybody?"

"OH NO! We've travelled to a world of death and despair! Ugh... Dispi... Whatever!" Golbez said rather sarcastically. "Yeah right... They probably ran... That makes them more of a chicken than ME!"

The blue light landed on a standing figure...not too far from them. They both screamed bloody murder and quickly grabbed onto each other. "Why did you have to be right!"

"I didn't want to be!" It wasn't until the figure walked into the light that they realised it was Amy, and she looked like she was going to laugh the rest of her life away.

"Wow! You are both such scaredy cats." Golbez and Celestial looked at her angrily. "And anyway, it's not like my Sonic would run away."

"He would, from you." Golbez whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" She glared at the silly hedgehog.

"Nothing!" He replied. It took them a while to figure out why Amy was staring at them so much until they realised they were still strongly attached to each other. They quickly jumped away from each other.

"Pervert..." Celestial muttered.

"HEY! You hugged me too!"

"Nah, ah! I...Urr... Ruuur... PERVERT!"

"Oh, quit it you two." Amy stood between them. "Now stop your fighting and let's find Sonic." She smiled and swang back and forth on her heels.

"I got a better idea! Let's find anyone we can! NOW!" Golbez swung his light around. "Heeelllooooo!" He called with one of his hands cupped at his mouth. "Is anyone else here?"

He turned as he looked around, calling again and again. He turned a little more and came face to face with something. He screeched and fell back. "Keep calling like that and I won't be the only thing that will find you." A dark cloaked figure stood only a few steps away from the small group.

"Shifter?" Celestial looked at her. "Wait a minute... You only usually show up to tell scary stories... So what are you doing here?"

"How can they be stories if they are true?" Shifter walked over to Golbez and helped him to his feet. "Surely my 'stories' are memories? Or better yet... History?"

"Right... Okay enough freaking us out Shif." Golbez shone the light around. "Where is everyone."

"They are safe... As for you three... I cannot say the same..." Shifter turned away from them and walked a few steps away, her steps seemed silent. "And don't call me Shif."

"Yeah okay... But where are 'we' if umm... Everyone is somewhere else." Celestial also looked around with the blue light.

"Everyone else... Is safe... You on the other hand... Are nothing but food in this place." Shifter turned back to face them. She walked over to Celestial. "You saw a vampire in your dream? Did you not?"

"Urr... Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything." Celestial scratched her head with her free hand.

Shifter then walked over to Golbez. "And you speak of nightmares with demons."

"Demons? I never thought of it like that... Dude."

"Then what about me?" Amy pointed to herself.

Shifter faced Amy and walked up to her until they were face to face. "Young girls like you make a feast. Your flesh is very tender and easy to devour."

"Wha- What?" Amy moved away slightly.

"Surely, you have only started to sleepwalk recently? It just wants to feed on you." Shifter seemed amused as she saw Amy shiver.

"Does that mean they want to eat all of us?" Celestial moved closer to the group.

"No. You two... More overly... Feed their power... Without the fear you two feel... They could not exist."

"But I don't believe in monsters! They are not real!" Celestial stood tall, trying her best to look brave.

"That is why it entered your dreams and made that hole... You cannot help but fear it."

"That is so not fair..." Golbez slouched and crossed his arms.

"I suppose..." Shifter turned away again. "Ugh...never mind."

"What?" The trio said in unison.

"Just so you know... You three are the only ones that can destroy it..." She began walking out of the range of their lights. "Good luck."

"She is officially the creepiest thing I've ever met..." Golbez muttered. "Well almost." He smiled and looked at the two girls. "So now what?"

"Not what you're thinking." Celestial commented under her breath.

"Huh?" Golbez looked confused. "Then what are we going to do? Cause I thought we were going to find a way out or something..."

"Never mind." Amy said and stood next to Celestial. "Now, since we have two lights. We should go two ways right?"

"Wait! We can't go different ways!" Golbez looked around the place. "Whenever people go two ways in games then everything goes wrong and people die." Golbez looked around again... Noticing the others had disappeared...or left... "He- hey!"

Celestial and Amy were only a few minutes away. "Hey! Why did we run off like that?" Celestial dug her talons into the muddy ground.

"Remember the other day... Well night... Golbez was going to help some guy to scare all of us. What if he is doing the same thing now?" Amy leaned on a nearby tree.

"Oh my gosh! He wouldn't do that though would he?" Celestial looked shocked as she thought of the possibility.

"He was going to once. So why not again."

"Except this time he's working with Shifter... That little..." Celestial pounded her fist on a nearby tree. She looked at the tree questionably.

"What?"

"My zappy isn't working..." Celestial looked at her hand.

"Zappy?"

"Lightning, electricity... Whatever else." She took a few steps from the tree and pointed her finger to it. "It's broken... I think I'm going to cry..."

Crunching leaves brought them to the thoughts of this place. Something was close to them. "Golbez? Is that you?" Amy moved closer to Celestial. "What do we do?"

"We could run like scared little monkeys."

"Which way?" A loud crack of a stick made them look at the largest mass of trees in the area. Something was standing in the darkness. It moved forward into their small pool of blue light.

"Oh my gosh!" Celestial held onto Amy. "That's the vampire from my dream! (He's so hot)" They stared at the creature as its fangs shone in what little light they had.

"Okay... I don't think Golbez can do that."

"What do we do?" It walked closer to them.

"Run!" As if on cue they heard a scream coming from elsewhere but were too distracted at running from the bloodsucker behind them.

Along the way was complete darkness. The only thing illuminating the way was the faithful blue light, unfortunately not lighting enough of their way as they both of them tripped and fell to the ground. The small light that Celestial had; had a small button that must be held to keep light shining. It slipped from her fingers when she hit the ground... Now they were surrounded by darkness and they could hear the vampire approaching.

"No! The light!" She felt along the ground hoping to come across the shape of it.

"We've got to go!" Amy forced Celestial to her feet and they ran as fast as they could.

Not too far away they could see some light. They made their way towards it in record time, because they could no longer hear the vampire. They came to the clearing, where they last saw Golbez. The light was of the SP, on the ground and shining directly at them. "The SP? Then where is Golbez?"

"I don't know." Amy ran forward and picked up the SP, she shone it around the ground. "I don't see any tracks... Other than ours..."

This time they heard the scream, as it seemed to darken the very area they stood. "Golbez!" They said in unison and ran in the direction of the scream, the SP lighting their way.

"He screams more like a girl than I do." Celestial commented while dodging some large trees.

"That's an insult to girls! He screams like a guy." Amy said, almost mimicking Celestials movements.

They stopped in front of a large deathly gate. A skull on the top made it look less than inviting, along with the jagged edges on the fence poles. There was what seemed like a small hut with a few dirty shovels that leaned on the side next to the door. The two terrified animals heard more screams or shouting.

Amy went forward and Celestial followed, despite her stomach telling her otherwise. A freshly buried grave confirmed the screams, the mound of dirt looked as if it had just been dumped and not pressed down. They both ran back to the hut and grabbed a shovel each before running back to the grave. Amy set the SP atop the gravestone to shine light on the mound. Celestial put the shovel deep and heaved out a load of dirt, Amy did the same.

With each shovel being filled with dirt every few seconds, they soon got to the deeper part of the grave. Celestials' shovel went down and a sound of metal on wood echoed in the hole. The screams stopped and Amy and Celestial smiled and cleared what was left of the dirt until they could see the lid of the coffin. They went to opposite sides of the coffin and held the lid.

In a flash they threw the lid to the side and gasped at the site. Blood filled the coffin and stained the lid with its crimson colour and unwelcoming smell. "Bloo-blood?" Celestial felt a shiver go down her spine. "Then where is Golbez?" A howl echoed as a strong wind blew, knocking the SP from its perch.

The two girls screamed as they heard a splash and could only just see what looked like a skeleton dripping with the blood of the coffin. They screamed again and jumped out of the hole and ran away fast. "Wait! What about the SP?" Amy looked back but just saw the ongoing darkness.

"Golbez is gunna kill us!" Celestial shouted over a second howl.

"I think we won't have to worry about that!"

They dodged the tall dark pillars that were most likely trees. "What do we do!" Celestial tried to see behind her but failed miserably. She could hear something big following them. Amy grabbed her hand and pulled her in another direction.

"Look!" Ahead of them was what looked like a cabin. Its lights were on and the door was open, a safe feeling seemed to emanate from the building. They rushed as fast as they could and made it inside and quickly closed the door. "We made it." Amy sighed; everything went silent. The wind stopped whistling and no more howls were heard...

"I don't feel so good." Celestial muttered before collapsing to the floor.

"Celes..." Amy fell down, as the world around them seemed to blur.

_"Amy... Celestial... Are you okay?" _A familiar voice echoed around them.

Celestial opened her eyes to come face to face with Rouge; she shrieked and then hugged her. "He- hey!" Rouge tried to protest but the hedgird didn't seem to be listening.

Amy awoke with Narisha by her side, something seemed amiss but then she noticed Narisha didn't have her hat. "Narisha? Where are we?"

"About time... I don't know... We go searching for you and you end out in the cabin. Tsk Tsk." Narisha smiled. "Well at least you're okay."

"Where were you two?" Rouge peeled the hedgird off her. Amy and Celestial looked at each other in some kind of reinforcement to believe of what had happened. "Golbez showed up earlier saying something like you guys were probably dead...and something about demons."

"Golbez is okay?" Amy smiled which made Celestial smile too.

"Yeah, except we found him sooner."

**That's the last chapter you'll get from me. I got my own stories to work on.**


	22. What did Golbez see?

**Hello! Sorry about anything rude or strange in the last two chapters! The PMS thing was something I threw in and anything about something being hot (eg. Vampire) Is all my doing, Golbez likes to keep to the story and I have a habit of throwing in random thoughts, Anyway sorry for that and Thank you Golbez for an excellent and long 21st chapter! I'll try write more to keep this going, what Golbez ment by the last chapter written is that he's not going to write anymore of this because he's got to work on his own stories.**

**Disclaimer: Celestial belongs to Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez to Golbezandcrew. Kyra to Kyra the Hedgehog, Crayn to Crayn the Echidna. All the Sonic characters belong to Sega. And I own my Narisha.**

Celestial and Amy looked at each other and then at Narisha and Rouge, "Where is Golbez?" Celestial asked.

"He said something like," Rouge cleared her throat, "Celestial and Amy took my light I'm going to find it!" She said in the most Golbez-like voice she could, with un-necessary face making.

"Did something happen?" Narisha asked, looking between the two.

"Umm..." The both said and thought for a moment. "It was probably nothing." Celestial said with a grin.

Narisha giggled "Well okay but the others have called it a night, it's started raining again."

"Really? I couldn't even hear it." Amy murmured and looked out the window. Surely enough rain was pouring down but the sounds were muffled by the roof and thick walls. "Golbez is searching for his light in this?" Amy asked and actually sounded a bit worried.

Narisha sighed "Yeah, silly Golbez, hope he doesn't get a cold."

**-With Golbez-**

He trotted through the rain, looking for his pen-light. The rain was pouring down very hard but Golbez knew if he left it out in this too long it might never work again and that would be one more source of light gone. He could see prints in the mud, most likely footprints, there was a lot of leaves pushed around.

Golbez walked around and then felt something below his foot, he picked it up and brang it to his face to see it, he found his pen-light! Golbez grinned and checked if it still worked. He held down the button and in a flash the darkness around him diminished, he already had his SP, it just wasn't as bright.

Something moved swiftly in the darkness, catching Golbez's attention "Huh? Who's there?" He called out over the rain. Nothing answered. He shrugged and walked back to his cabin.

As he walked back he saw a shadow move inside the cabin, Golbez felt chills run up his already cold back. He silently snuck around to the window and peaked in. He sighed, it was only Celestial and Amy.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he walked around to the door, but as he entered, the image of them faded away. Golbez gulped loudly.

"Golbez?" A voice said behind him.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed and jumped to the other end of the cabin.

"... Your so weird Golbez." Amy yawned.

"H-hey but weren't you two just... here?" he pointed to the floor where he saw them standing.

Celestial tilted her head "Are you kidding? We just woke up. From what I don't know." She giggled and shook some rain off her wings.

Golbez nodded his head, "By the way, how did my pen-light end up in the middle of no-where?" He asked and looked at the two girls, twirling the pen-light around his fingers.

Celestial snickered "Oh um that, I think I dropped it but I thought that was just a dream... wasn't it?" She asked and looked at Amy.

"I don't know what was more scary, the vampire or the skeleton." Amy shivered.

Celestial nodded, Golbez looked most confused, "A vampire and a skeleton? That's all?"

Amy blinked twice and then frowned "No not all! There was a grave yard and blood and scary stuff!"

Golbez grinned stupidly, "Well then, what's wrong, did you die?"

"Nope," The girls both answered.

"Me neither, since that's solved, let's go to bed, good night." Golbez murmured and curled up on the floor, pulling a sheet over his head.

Celestial pouted "Aww, tell us what you saw!" She said sadly and poked Golbez.

He murmured something that wasn't in english and sounded sleepy.

"Pfft, fine, we'll bother you tomorrow. Come on Amy, let's go." The hedgird motioned with her hands for the them to leave.

Golbez heard them walk out, he couldn't help but think about what happened before but quickly pushed it out of his mind and thought about something like defeating the boss on the game he had.

But just because he pushed it away didn't mean it wasn't going to bother him... Remembering what happened earlier was now fresh in his mind.

**-Golbez's Nightmare-**

"Wait! We can't go different ways!" Golbez looked around the place. "Whenever people go two ways in games then everything goes wrong and people die." Golbez looked around again... Noticing the others had disappeared...or left... "He- hey!"

Golbez's ears went down, he was alone, in the dark, no one else was around... "I'm going to die!" He whined and looked around. "I-is a-anyone, o-out there?" he called softly, trying not to attract the beasts Shifter had spoken of.

He heard something walking nearby, "Aww you came back!" He grinned and turned around. His face turned almost white, the thing before him, just out of the light, was the same thing from his nightmares. A thing with scars on its dead face and long deadly claws. Golbez started shivering as soon as he saw it, it sent chills running down his spine, his brain told him to run but his legs didn't move.

"I-if I have the light, h-he won't g-get me..." Golbez murmured to himself, "C-Celestial, Amy. Please come back." He whimpered.

The thing started to move closer, it started to come into the light, Golbez stared in shock "N-no way!" He yelped and shone the light directly at the beast. It didn't even wince, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Golbez panicked and dropped the SP and ran as fast as he could. Hearing the foot steps behind him.

"This can't be happening!" He looked back and the thing was reaching out to grab him, it just grabbed his quills but only ripped out a few, "OUCH!" He tried to run faster. The thing was getting closer.

Then, Golbez felt a piercing pain in his left shoulder, he screamed in pain and tumbled to the ground. Golbez rolled over, seeing the figure looming over him, "So this is it huh? You're going to kill me?" He asked the dead figure above him.

It bent down and picked him up by the arm, dragging him slowly. Golbez wanted to run, he wanted to get away, but where would he go in this place? As he was being dragged he saw a figure in the darkness dressed in a black cloak and a sword strapped to his side. The thing stopped at a huge deathly looking gate with jagged edges and a skull on top, howls were filling the night air, giving it the most creepy feeling. It pushed the gate open and continued dragging Golbez along, "Come on already, just kill me." The blue hedgehog whined, his shoulder was throbbing and he was getting sick of being dragged and tormented through his nightmares.

It came to a hole, Golbez looked, there was a gravestone with no name carved into it and the hole looked rather deep with a wooden coffin in it. Golbez gulped, the thing gave a strong tug and threw Golbez into the hole "H-hey!" Golbez was about to try and jump out but the lid came down on his head. BONG! Golbez rubbed his head, complete darkness...

He pounded on the lid, he could hear dirt being piled onto it, "HELP! Somebody! HELP!" He screamed, he stopped when he felt something touch his foot. He looked down, two glowing eyes stared back at him, Golbez stared, fear filling him.

"AAHHH!" Golbez screamed his loudest and pounded the lid more. He could hear something shifting the dirt. He looked back at the thing at his feet, it had the most evil 'I'm going to eat you' look he had ever seen. A liquid flowed into the coffin from somewhere.

Golbez panicked more and pounded the lid again and screamed more. The liquid was filling up more rapidly and soon it almost filled the whole coffin, Golbez could see the stain it left on the sides of the coffin, it was blood. Golbez took a last breath of air as the blood filled up the rest of the coffin, he heard something hit the top of the coffin, a glimmer of hope lit up in the hedgehog's heart. But all of a sudden the thing came up in front of him and gave an evil grin, it looked like a skull with a shady cloak, Golbez just realized he had his eyes open in... blood.

The thing pinned Golbez to the coffin, just as he heard the lid open up, "Bloo-blood?" he heard a gurgled voice. He heard something else but wasn't able to focus as he was running out of breath. Then a splash and then the skeleton above him raised up ever slightly, screams were heard and he could see his SP sitting in the blood, he grabbed it. Everything went black except for the faint light from his SP.

Golbez opened his eyes, he could see a wooden floor, his whole body felt numb as he rolled over, he sat up slowly, his SP was in his right hand. Golbez blinked, "Was that a dream?" He wondered to himself.

"Oh hey there you are!" A familiar voice said happily "Hey I found Golbez!"

Golbez turned around to face the door of the cabin, "Oh hey... what happened?" he asked to the grey hedgehog standing in the doorway. Kyra stuck out her tongue "You, Amy and Celestial went missing, so we came searching."

"Oh, thanks." Golbez smiled.

"Hey you look different," Kyra murmured and pointed at the hedgehog.

Golbez looked at himself for a moment, "AH! My pen-light! I got to find it!" He yelped and hurriedly ran out.

"H-hey wait! You're bleeding!" Kyra's voice called out.

The blue hedgehog bashed into someone on the way, he could see tracks in the ground that looked like Celestials prints, "Hey!" a female voice growled. Golbez looked up, it was Rouge.

"Can't talk now!" Golbez said quickly and got up, "Celestial and Amy took my light I'm going to find it!" He ran off into the darkness with his SP giving of a faint light.

**-Back To The Real World-**

Golbez woke up and sat up, he looked at his left shoulder, a small blood stain was on his shirt. He pulled it up a bit and looked at it, a small scar was on his shoulder but it didn't look too serious, only looked like a scratch. Golbez gulped, "T-that wasn't a nightmare... it was real..."

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Golbez' slow

**I couldn't help myself! All the characters belong to their respective owners. Golbez laughs almost insanely... I'm so evil. I stole Narisha's' inspiration but unfortunately it only works for Campfire stories! Damn the flying monkeys!**

The long hunt was finally over when the other campers had all returned safely. A few of the groups that ended out splitting up we're complaining about being left behind or something.

Celestial was inside the girls cabin with Narisha, Amy and Kyra were all just lazing on their beds or hammock in Narisha's case. "I'm bored..." Kyra muttered while brushing her quills about with her fingers.

"Where's Rouge." Amy complained and flicked away some lint on her skirt.

Everyone except Amy rolled their eyes, Rouge had gone in a search team with Sonic and Amy surely wanted to know anything he did.

As if to answer Amy, Rouge opened the door with a loud bam. Everyone screamed and then calmed down. "Rouge!" Narisha shouted and placed her hands on her hips and wore a accusing frown.

Rouge jumped on her bed and laughed. "You're all a bunch of chickens." The wind closed the door with a slam, making some of the girls flinch. "You know... This reminds me of something that happened once..."

**Story**

After an incident which left Rouge with an arm wound that needed healing...and not the sit at home and be merry kind of wound. She was sent into a local hospital where she would be treated.

Though her complaining did her no good, it did not mean she was going silently. She was eventually left in her bed with no button for a nurse. She cursed and complained about the cast on her arm, to no one in particular. "You should really be quiet..." The low voice of a male echoed in the white room.

"Huh?" She looked at the bed that was to the far right of her bed.

"This place... A long time ago someone died here..." The human that she could only just see through the bandages on his face and other limbs. "And at night... The emergency fire sprinklers go on..." Rouge looked at the human strangely and then decided to just be quiet and not listen to that guy either. Who cares if anyone died there.

Late that night, Rouge awoke with no light except for the glowing moon outside, which barely did anything anyway. A small sound that made her ear twitch, sounded like it was coming from the hallway.

Being an agent and a treasure hunter, she went to investigate. The door opened almost silently as she peeked out, looking down both halls. The sound made her ears twitch again. "What is that?" She asked herself in irritation.

A little bit of light from one hall caught her attention. She watched as it got closer and closer, just when it was just in her site range the sprinkler system activated and what looked like a human lit on fire, ran by her screaming.

**Camp**

The girls stared in shock. "And?" Narisha muttered with her mouth open.

"That's all I remember... The next morning I woke up and that guy that was in the other bed, wasn't there..." Rouge threw her shoes and gloves onto the floor and laid down in bed properly. "And apparently there never was a person in that room with me..." She murmured as she began to doze off. "Happy Nightmares..."

The other girls went to bed eventually, after a few mutters of that can't be true and so forth.

It seemed like hours while Amy was just laying there awake. "Hey, anyone awake?" She whispered only just loudly enough but got no reply. "Fine... Everyone sleep easier than me..." She muttered and crossed her arms.

**Elsewhere**

Golbez was almost sound asleep when he heard the door to the cabin slam open. He quickly sat up to look but realised...he wasn't at the camp anymore...

The surroundings looked too familiar... The coffin he was sitting in, the gravestone, the blood on the coffin and himself. He resisted the thought of screaming and just slowly but surely climbed out of the hole.

He sighed in relief... It was silent... The trees did not sway, no creatures sung in the chilling air. Golbez looked around with his SP, nothing moved. "Hello?" He whispered too quietly for anything to hear.

He took one step and heard the leaves crunch under his feet. He flinched but continued walking at a steady pace. "Celestial... Amy..." He spoke a little louder. "Maybe... I never made it out of here..." He shivered and stopped to rub his shoulder, where it still stung a little.

"Just my luck..." He sighed for the second time since waking here.

"Golbez!" A familiar voice called. He turned around to see Celestial running amongst the trees, she looked a little scared but not hurt. "Golbez..." She stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath. "Why are we here again?" He shrugged and looked behind Celestial.

"Where's Amy?" Celestial looked worried as she looked back the way she came.

"I woke up in the cabin we were in last time...but Amy wasn't there and the lights were out..." She was about to continue but they both heard a crunch of leaves, somewhere in the forest. Celestial gulped and moved closer to Golbez. "Amy?" She muttered.

"We should go..." Golbez whispered and pointed the other way of the sound. Celestial nodded and they slowly and as quietly as they could, walked away. "What happened to you guys?" She glared at him and he just stared back until he realised his mistake. "Girls..."

"Well after getting the pants scared off us, we found a cabin and everything went blurry and then... I woke up with Amy at the camp... Then the last thing I remember was falling asleep after Rouge told a scary story." Celestial counted on her fingers as she spoke.

"Last thing I remember was falling asleep..." Golbez muttered while scratching his head. "But I'm starting to think it never happened..."

Something black flew down in front of them and landed on the ground silently. Golbez and Celestial screamed and were about to run if the creature did not speak. "So you're back?" Celestial stopped and spun around, grabbing Golbez' arm to stop him.

"Shifter?" Celestial asked and the hooded creature nodded.

"I don't like this..." Golbez whispered shaking off Celestials grip. "Last time you came around, then those monsters came and almost killed me! I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one behind it!" He pointed accusingly but stood back when she began to laugh.

"Don't worry... Shifter isn't here... She is on a wild goose chase... Even though she found you last time, she won't this time." The creature turned black and shook as it took another shape.

The creature stopped moving and the light shone on its new features. Its large silver scythe glimmered of red and the robes fell back in a swift movement that seemed to cease at the moment of change. They stared in awe at the blood dripping off its demonic weapon. It lifted its threat and slash the very air in two, making them both scream and run off.

"What do we do?" Golbez shouted as Celestial pulled him along.

"Well if you would run faster, then we could outrun him!" She shouted back, sounding rather cross.

After what seemed like endless running, Golbez pulled on her arm to stop her. "Can we stop now? I think we lost it." Celestial leaned against a tree while Golbez just crashed down on the ground, catching his breath. "So... Where do we... go from here?" Golbez panted between breath.

"I don't know." Celestial slid down the tree and sat on the ground. "We got out through the cabin and now it's dark there..."

"Is it worth going back to?" Golbez sat up and looked around the area they ended up in.

"Doubt it..." She sighed and scratched her head. "I think I heard something outside when I was in there... So I'm not really looking forward to going back there."

"What's that thing Shifter said?"

"What thing?"

"The story where her and her friends were running... She was the only one that made it..."

"To a cabin..." Celestial finished. "Do you think that we all had to get to the cabin?"

"Do you think we have to find Amy?" Golbez muttered and started piling leaves and twigs. "She was here last time...but then again, the monsters only wanted to eat her..."

Celestial stood up and walked up to Golbez. "Lets go to the cabin then." He stood up and looked around.

"Where do we go for a start?" The pile of leaves and twigs blew off into the wind and up into the sky. They both watched in awe as the leaves flew about and then disappeared. A sudden crack caught their attention and they swerved around to the direction.

Celestial quickly grabbed the largest stick she could see and held it up defensively. "Who's there!" She shouted into the darkness. Another crack came from the trees behind them. "Who's there?" She repeated quietly.

"We're surrounded..." Golbez muttered.

"How do you know?" She watched as he moved the lights among the darkness but nothing could be seen.

"I had a nightmare just like it once...less realistic though..." He whispered and sat back down.

"Hey what are you doing? Get back up!" Celestials' ear flicked as she heard another sound from beyond the darkness.

A sudden mass of black figures crashed down from the trees and appeared from nothing but air. They all seemed to run in a floating motion, moving, holding blades or shimmering claws.

Celestial and Golbez screamed loudly...

As quickly as it had begun, it had ended...

Celestial woke in her bed, the sheets and blankets tangled in a heap and a sweat dripping down her face. She tumbled out of bed and ran out the door.

"Cel?" Amy looked as the door shut. "Cel?"

Celestial ran straight to Golbez' cabin and slammed the door open. "Golbez?" The light was easily shining on most of the items in the room, one of which was a certain blue hedgehog. She walked over and peered at him while he laid there silent. "Golbez?" He opened his eyes and she sighed in relief. "I thought you were dead!"

"Whoa!" Golbez sat up quickly and looked around then scratched his head. "Yeah...me too..."

"Considering I've been sleeping this whole time, I'm sleepy... I'm going back to bed."

"W-wait!" Golbez jumped out of bed and grabbed her from behind. "Don't go! It gets really scary in here alone and I don't like to be alone!"

Celestial stood there for a minute to understand exactly what he meant and then thought. "This isn't just some stupid attempt to go on a date is it?" Golbez stood there with a confused look on his face.

He looked like he was about to respond when they both heard something by the closed window. They looked at it for some time before looking at each other.

Golbez had a look of terror on his face while Celestial just went a little pale. She coughed and walked over to the door and locked it. "Okay..." She whispered. "But only because I have no idea what's out there."

**Hopefully that'll be the last time I get inspiration for one of Narisha's stories. I really didn't like the original ending so I changed it to something less romantic... I finished this at eleven something at night! Which is funny cause I was meant to finish it in the afternoon but yeah...I'm lazy.**


	24. Some morning humour

**Chapter 24! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. As you should be able to tell I am practicing to be a better writer. So you might see more words that I normally wouldn't bother using. If you don't like this story don't worry, I'm not making you read it.**

_I apologize to_ **DragonMaster Kyra** _for taking so long to put your character in. I should be able to put him in next chapter._

**Sky:** _I would really love to put you in this, it would be fun._

**Crayn: **_That last review was really rude. Please be nicer in future._

**Disclaimer: I own Narisha. Celestial is owned by Celestial The Hedgird. Golbez to Golbezandcrew. Kyra to Kyra the hedgehog. Crayn to Crayn the echidna.**

A faint ray of sunshine crept into the cabins windows, even a small sparkle made it into Golbez's cabin with those mattresses covering the windows. Golbez's eyes slowly opened and he squinted as the light seemed to deliberately shine right into his eyes. Holding an arm over his face he looked around "Well I'm alive, that's a good start." He grinned stupidly, rolling onto his right side, his back facing the wall.

Celestial was already up off her bed and she stretched her large wings, "Morning Golbez." She yawned and walked over, sitting on the end of his bed. "Did you sleep okay?"

Golbez nodded "Yeah no nightmares last night! Well except for that first one, but yeah."

**-Girls Cabin-**

"Hey..." Rouge pouted "Where's Celestial?" She looked at the blank bed with the messed up blanket.

Amy shrugged "She ran out real quick last night and didn't come back." Amy straightened out her quills and pulled on her shoes.

Kyra bounced out of bed "I'll check where she went!" Kyra yelled excitedly.

Amy pressed a finger to her mouth "SHHH!" she practically hissed.

Kyra put her hands over her mouth, Amy pointed to the hammock where Narisha was still sound asleep. Kyra giggled and then nodded, she placed her thumb and finger on her mouth and moved them across it. Obviously saying she'll keep her mouth zipped shut until they're out of the cabin.

Rouge jumped off her bed and pulled on her shoes and a jumper. "It's a bit chilly outside this time of morning." The white bat whispered.

After the three were dressed warmly and had shoes on, they snuck outside, shutting the door quietly behind them. Narisha's ear twitched and one of her eyes opened, looking around and then closing it again, rolling over she mumbled "It's too early..."

Meanwhile; Rouge, Amy and Kyra were sneaking around, the early morning sun making the grass sparkle. "Hey... Isn't this the way to?" Kyra started but Amy quickly interrupted "Yeah, Golbez's Cabin."

They arrived at the cabin but instead of going to the door they went to a window that wasn't fully blocked. "Oh. My. Gosh." Rouge said as quietly as she could. From the point of view they saw it, it looked like Celestial had just woken up, and they were on the same bed!

Amy's eye twitched "I had no idea... No wonder they're so chummy." Amy murmured and just stared.

**-Inside Golbez's Cabin-**

"I hope no one gets the wrong idea if they see me walking out of your cabin." Celestial giggled.

Golbez laughed "If they do just tell them you were sleep walking!"

Celestial stared blankly for a moment and then remembered Amy had been sleep walking and came in her once or twice. They both laughed loudly.

"Can you do me a favour though?" Golbez asked. Celestial looked questionably at the hedgehog, "If we ever end up in that weird nightmarish place again, don't run off and leave me alone." He kept his stupid smile on his face.

Celestial grinned and pat the hedgehog's head roughly "Don't worry your strange little head over it." She laughed.

**-Outside-**

"These two are the last two on this planet I thought would be together!" Amy said quietly and continued staring.

Rouge nodded in agreement "I know what you mean."

Kyra just looked confused "So this isn't normal?" She asked.

The other two shook their heads, "Why have they been like this before?" Rouge asked the grey hedgehog.

"No!" Kyra laughed.

The girls walked away from the window and back to their cabin as quietly as possible, they held in their giggles until they got back to their cabin.

**-Later That Morning-**

A sleepy hedgehog opened his eyes, just to see two black and white eyes staring back at him, Shadow looked strangely at the thing for a moment until his sight became more clear. The thing blinked, its eyelids yellow and so is its skin. Shadow thought for a moment, he's on the bunk bed.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at the thing. It was a chao, a yellow chao with a halo above its head, three small greenish spikes of hair on the two sides of its head, three long spikes that come out the top back part of his slightly pointed head were coloured white with purple stripes. He had a little yellow body and bird-like feet with wings on his back and a tail that looked rather ruffled up. He was obviously flying to look at Shadow.

Shadow blinked and the two stared at each other for a few moments, Shadow grunted "What?" He growled.

The chao pointed to Shadow's chest. Shadow looked, his blanket was stuck to him, "What the?" He pulled at it and it wouldn't come off, it was like stuck with... glue. He glared at the chao, the chao grinned stupidly and flew out of the cabin. Shadow jumped off his bed and immediately gave chase.

As he ran outside and started to chase the evil little holy chao, he bashed into someone, allowing the chao to fly into the kitchen cabin and most probably hide. Shadow glared at the creature that stopped him from catching the chao. It was Crayn, "Watch where you're going." Shadow shouted and got up.

"Why have you got your blanket?" Crayn couldn't help but snicker.

Shadow ripped it off and a few quills came off with it too, he threw it onto the ground "That chao is going to pay!" He yelled and stomped into the kitchen cabin.

"Aww, it's so cute!" he heard a girls voice. He looked, it was Celestial, she was hugging that stupid chao. Shadow walked up to her "Give me that chao," he said harshly.

Celestial shot him with a questioning glance, then looked at the chao, it shook its cute little head. The chao quickly struggled out of her grip and flew up to the ceiling, sitting on one of the long planks of wood that kept the roof up. "Aww, look what you did, you scared it."

Shadow growled and grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a fork, and threw it at the chao, it stuck into the wood next to the chao's head. The chao stuck out its tongue and just sat there silently. "Well at least it doesn't talk." Shadow growled he was thinking about using Chaos Spear on the chao but that would break the cabin apart.

The chao wouldn't come down no matter how many things he threw at it, even hitting it occasionally. Hearing the commotion, some of the other animals came in.

"What the heck are you doing?" Crayn asked loudly.

Shadow glared at the echidna and growled "Shut the hell up."

Crayn waved his arms defensibly and stepped backwards, "Hey, don't get too violent here!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked. Rogue and Kyra standing near her.

"That stupid chao is a menace!" Shadow shouted and pointed at the chao sitting in the roof.

Amy smiled and looked up at it, "Aww it's so cute" She held out her arms, "Come here cutie" she said softly.

The chao didn't move an inch, it just sat there and looked at the pink hedgehog strangely. Amy huffed and crossed her arms "Well it's definitely not a smart chao!"

Then Sonic walked in, "Hey Shadow are you going bald?" He asked and held up the blanket with a few of his quills stuck to it. Shadow snarled at the blue hedgehog, making his almost jump with a fright. "Hey! What's eating you?"

Shadow growled, he snatched the blanket off Sonic "THAT STUPID CHAO GLUED THIS BLANKET TO ME!" He screamed, his anger erupting through-out the room.

Everyone sounded, "Ooohh." That made sense to why Shadow wanted to kill it.

Narisha walked in "Why is everyone so noisy in the morning." She yawned, the chao looked at her oddly for a moment and then flew down and tackled her. "H-hey!" Narisha stumbled backwards out the door and fell onto the damp grass "Why hello Rusty." She softly pat his head.

"You know this thing?" Shadow asked coldly.

Narisha grinned stupidly "He belongs to Wendy." She held him and pushed herself back up, brushing off wet grass. Rusty waved his little arms like crazy "Chao chao chao chao!"

Narisha giggled and pat his head, "It's okay."

Shadow seemed to have an evil aura around him, he stomped his foot on the ground a few times and then walked away. Narisha blinked a few times, "What's going on?"

"That chao glued a blanket to Shadow." Kyra murmured.

Crayn snickered "I think it was funny."

Narisha sighed with a faint smile "Silly little bugger, trying to get into trouble around strangers."

"So... it's name is Rusty?" Amy asked looking at the chao strangely.

Narisha nodded "It belongs to my best friend Wendy." the wolf then looked strangely at the chao, "Hey... Why are you out here, leaving Wendy to be worried about you?"

The chao grinned a big toothy grin, Narisha sweat dropped "You didn't leave some frogs around her house again did you?" The chao shook its head. Narisha sighed "Well you should head home, if I know Wendy then she's worried about you and your missing breakfast."

Rusty's eyes practically boggled out "CHAO!" he yelled and flew out of her arms and flew away.

"Bye" Narisha waved.

"That chao is weird." Amy murmured.

"So is the owner" Narisha grinned and then broke into a loud laugh.

**To Be Continued...**


	25. Be Very Scared Or just laugh

**Crayn got inspired and wrote quite a bit of this chapter, he did write a whole chapter but I need to stretch it out and change some of the details. But most of it should be left the same, except for what time it is and so forth. And please, if you have anything to argue about, you can tell me about it in email or review another story to complain about it. lol. Just please, keep reviews to what you think of the story and yeah, everything should be good.**

**Once again, I am not forcing anyone to read this, I notice a person without a sign in name isn't enjoying this story and so he/she does not need to read it. Thank you for reading if you do like it! EXTRA LONG CHAPPY TO CELEBRATE 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Crayn: **_I know I changed quite a bit of it but that's because we needed to fit something together and they have to tell heaps of stories at night time, but I hope you like it, thanks for reading!_

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to their respectable owners. I only own Narisha.**

It was reaching the later afternoon, the sun was just beginning to go down and making the place somewhat romantic looking, not provoking any flirting though.

"Do you think they're in a serious relationship or just umm yeah." Amy asked, Rouge shrugged.

"Not like it matters much... unless we can get something out of it." the white bat grinned evilly.

Some of the other animals piled into the kitchen cabin, in which they were getting ready to have dinner. Narisha pounced at the chance to do some cooking, jumping straight to the cupboards and piling out what looked to be random food and throwing it onto a cutting board.

Amy and Rouge sweat dropped, "Does EVERYONE have to be in here?" Amy inquired.

Knuckles chuckled "It's cold outside and we're hungry!" he stated with a grin, followed by his stomach rumbling, causing him to go a bit red in the face.

"I think you're wrong Knuckles, you're not hungry, you're starving! Narisha! Put some food into this thing stat!" Rouge said rather sarcastically and then laughed. The red echidna huffed, just crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

Narisha slapped a hand to her fore-head "YES MA'AM!" She laughed and started chopping lettuce, carrots and other fresh vegetables very quickly.

"W-watch out, you'll cut yourself!" Kyra pointed, looking worriedly at Narisha.

Narisha poked out her tongue "Nah, I've done this so many times I could to it with a blind fold!" Within moments all the veggie's were chopped up and thrown into a HUGE pot, along with some meat she must have pulled from no where. Some spices and other herbs were put into the mix, some of the animals sniffed deeply to catch some of the delicious aroma.

"Wow Narisha, you're a good cook." Amy commented.

Narisha poked out her tongue again, "Nah, I can only do Stews, sausages and mash and some other simple meals. Nothing too difficult."

"Say while we're waiting, let's tell a story." Sonic grinned.

"Why doesn't Crayn tell us some?" Said Knuckles, as he turned to Crayn, who was tugging on the chain around his neck, Crayn looked up, and saw everyone looking at him.

"Well.. If you want to get scared, so be it," Crayn said simply and sat on the bench to tell his story.

**-Story-**

Crayn's cousin, Mel, loved everything about ghosts. She'd visit all kinds of different haunted places, just to get near them. But one day, things went a little to far..

Mel and her friend were going to a nearby community center, that had a forest and park behind it. Witness' say that they've seen a black figure walking near the river, that ran though the middle of the forest. That intrigued Mel, so she wanted to check it out. They first went to the park. Her friend was afraid and wanted to leave, but Mel kept going on about how the ghost can't do nothing, and that she isn't afraid.

They eventually came to the park and Mel saw the swings. She loved swings, so she ran towards them and started swinging. Her friend sat on the ground somewhere else and started talking to Mel. But she couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything. The swing was going faster and she was going higher. She tried to stop the swing by digging her feet in the sand, but to no use. Then it stopped. Mel breathed a sigh of relief and started to swing on her own again. Her friend was still talking to her, but she didn't care.

Well, until she couldn't hear anymore. She tried to scream, but to no use. She tried to get off, but she couldn't. She felt something holding her shoulders, but she couldn't do anything. Her friend suddenly jumped up and started screaming. The thing let go and both girls ran terrified out of the forest. Afterwards, Mel's friend told her that a black figure was standing behind her, holding her shoulders. That was the last time they went to the River grove Forest.

**-Kitchen Cabin-**

"No way!" Cried Tails. He hopped of the bench and looked around to see if there were any shadows.

"Heh. Don't worry Tails," Laughed Crayn, "Just 'cause it's a true story and you can see the ghost in the blackest of nights doesn't mean you need to be afraid." After hearing this, Tails sat back down, but he made sure he was in-between Shadow and Knuckles.

The two strong males rolled their eyes. Before everyone knew it they were getting passed a bowl and a fork, "Dinner's ready." Narisha sang. She pulled a soup ladle out of no where and started giving everyone some.

"Great after this let's go back to the cabins to get something warm on."

"Wait! I got more!" Screamed Crayn, but everyone was already helping themselves to stew and couldn't bother listening, Crayn just glared at them all with a frown, then getting a bowl of stew shoved into his hands.

"Eat up, it'll make you stronger!" The wolf laughed.

Crayn sniffed the stew, it smelt good, POIT! "W-wait! You think I'm weak!" He yelled. The wolf laughed and ran back to the pot to help herself to some stew.

"Hey Crayn," Sonic spoke with a mouth half full of stew, he swallowed, "You have to share a cabin with Golbez." He then sipped the rest out of his bowl.

"W-what! WHY?" The echidna felt like it was his bad day.

"Shadow killed the other ones," Sonic half chuckled and received a blow in the side of the head by a bowl, Shadow glared at him from across the room and then stomped out. The blue hedgehog only snickered and peeled a bit of lettuce off himself, "Anyway, he's taken the last cabin left so you have to share with Golbez."

"B-but! There's a spare bed in your cabin right? Since Shadow left it?"

Sonic shook his head "That chao covered the thing in glue, I'm surprised Shadow even got up this morning." He snickered again.

"What about Knuckles' cabin?" Crayn thought really hard, there had to be a spare bed SOMEWHERE.

"Sorry, Shadow killed that one too, Knux has moved back into our cabin on a bottom bunk."

The echidna sighed, utter defeat.

**-Later a bit-Girls Cabin-**

Everyone was dressed warmly but Narisha had rolled up into a ball of fluff by the looks of it and fallen asleep on her hammock. "Is she tired from cooking?" Amy asked. Rouge shrugged "Who knows."

**-Guys Cabin 1-**

The guys were chatting away except Tails kept glancing at the window and praying that a shadowed figure wouldn't come attack him.

**-Golbez's Cabin-**

Crayn huddled up in the corner closest to Golbez, who was busy with his Gameboy SP.

"So.. Golbez.."

"Mmh?"

"Why do you always have your SP?"

"It protects me." The blue hedgehog grinned.

"Right.." Out of the corner of Crayn's eye, he saw something run by the window. He felt a shiver and his heart started beating fast..

"G-g-golbez..."

"Yeah?"

"D-d-did y-you see th-th-that.." The echidna stammered.

"No.. What did you see.." Golbez sounded almost uncaring or bored.

"I don't kn-know.. But it was b-big.." Crayn was trembling. Golbez got up and shined his SP at the window. They stayed quiet for awhile, and all they heard was a creaking noise outside. The creaking stopped. Then suddenly, a black figure stepped through the cabin wall. Crayn leapt into the air and threw Chaos Flames at it, but to no prevail. The black figure walked slowly to Crayn and Golbez, lifting it's left arm and pointing at them. Then Crayn woke up.

"What the hell!" Crayn looked terrified. He noticed Golbez fast asleep, his head resting on his SP. Crayn rested his head against the wall, and turned on his side. He had his ear up against the side, so he could hear a little bit of what's outside. He heard.. Breathing..

"GOLBEZ!" Screamed Crayn. He jumped beside him and shook him violently.

"Mmh.. Mmh..Mmmmh.. Wha.. WHAT!" Screamed Golbez, annoyed at the echidna for disturbing his sleep.

"I heard heavy breathing outside.. We got to get out of here!" Crayn yelled. He was shaking and he constantly pinched himself. It hurt, so it was definitely not a dream. Then everything went quiet.. The.. Thing.. was walking towards the back of the cabin, as the two heard the crackling of leaves and sticks. In seconds, Crayn kicked the door open, and dragged Golbez to the nearest cabin. The girls cabin.

The two practically bashed the door down, or more knocked on it until their fists were sore. Celestial opened the door "What the heck?"

Golbez jumped ahead and hugged Celestial "There's something out there! It's trying to get me!" he whined.

Crayn sweat dropped "It's after me too."

"Yeah." The hedgehog grinned.

Then they heard the creaking of a heavy foot on wood. Crayn activated his shoes and jetted past Celestial, while Golbez pushed her inside and closed the door. The rest of the girls, except Narisha, were all questioning the noise. When they saw Golbez and Crayn, they started screaming.

"Shh!" Yelled Celestial. Everyone quieted down to listen to the footsteps outside. It was getting closer.. It was in front of the door.. It passed the door.. It came to the window.. Everyone saw it. It stood tall, and had the same structure as Jason, from those Horror movies. It had jet black, scruffy hair, and was wearing and army shirt, and dog tags around his neck. His face had no expression. His arms were at his side, and he just looked in, not moving. Everyone stared back for a second, and the thing opened it's mouth and let out a huge moan, which sent everyone into a screaming spree. Then it walked away.

"That.. That.. That.." Rouge was lost for words, Amy was almost in tears, Kyra stood in shock, Celestial was hugging Golbez, Golbez was hugging Celestial. Crayn was on the floor, having a mini seizure, and Narisha.. She was sleeping.

"Oh my god.. This is crazy.. What if that thing's a perverted killer?" Squealed Amy.

"Fear not, Amy! Golbez is here!" Everyone gave a disappointed look at Golbez, who just spun around and huffed.

"Why would you say that Golbez?" Rouge asked, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog replied, looking equally confused.

"Well aren't... you and Celestial..." Rouge murmured.

Golbez raised an eye-ridge, "Buh?" was the only sound that seemed to crawl out of his mouth. "W-wait! You mean.. ME and CEL?" He asked and pointed to himself and then Celestial, her eye twitched. Amy, Rouge and Kyra nodded. Golbez burst out laughing and fell to the floor, holding his lower gut "Ah no I'm in pain!" He laughed and then choked a bit. He stood back up and wiped a tear from his eye "Where the heck did you get that idea?"

"We saw you two in your cabin! In YOUR bed!" Amy said.

Golbez's eyes practically boggled "When did this happen? Am I having amnesia?" He scratched his head.

"This morning." Amy muttered.

"OOHH THAT!" Golbez laughed, "Well I don't know HOW you got that idea Amy, Rouge and Kyra. I'm flattered that you think I'm even good enough to go out with Cel."

"W-well.. You guys should go back to your cabin now.." Said Rouge. Crayn gaped at Rouge.

"Are you nuts, women? Go back _outside_?" Rouge knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of them, so she sat on her bed and crossed her arms. Crayn laid down on the floor, as did Golbez, they were exhausted from running before and Golbez having a laughing fit tuckered him out. There was the occasional sound of crunching leaves outside and creaking wood but it eventually stopped.

Crayn sighed with relief and let his head roll to the side, his ear was against the wooden floor and he could hear faint noises of rats or something scurrying around underneath the cabin. But then he heard something else.. Like something dragging along the gravel. Something.. Big.

Crayn jumped up. He knew what it was, it had to be. It was crawling under the cabin! The same moan came from it, and Crayn jumped onto the bed closest to him which was Kyra's. The next thing he knew, he was getting a full on barrage of slaps, scratches, kicks and even a head butt. Crayn raised his clawed hands in front of his face to absorb some of the blows, and they eventually calmed down.

"What the hell Crayn!" Yelled Rouge from the bunk above Kyra.

"It's under the cabin! I heard it crawling under the cabin!" In an instant, Golbez jumped on Amy's bed, which was the closest one to the floor, because he seemed to have heard it as well.

"CRAYN! Did you hear it!" Screamed Golbez.

"I sure as hell did man!" The echidna answered with shock.

The thing was scratching at the bottom of the cabin, everyone shrieked as they heard it. Narisha finally rolled over and faintly opened her eyes. Something was coming from between the floor boards, and envelope popped through. "HUH?" Everyone sounded.

Crayn picked it up, it was a bit dirty but fine none the less, he looked at the name on the letter. "It's for Narisha..." The echidna murmured.

Before he could even think about peaking at it a hand quickly snatched it from his hand, "MINE!" The wolf laughed.

"H-hey! You know it came from a zombie thing don't you!" The echidna backed into a corner.

Narisha poked out her tongue and opened the letter, pulling out the paper inside. "What's it say?" Celestial asked, kind of afraid of it being something scary. She could see Narisha shaking a bit, the letter was covering her face, "Narisha?" She whispered.

Narisha lowered the letter, her eyes were gleaming an evil red-black colour, she was gritting her teeth and she cracked her knuckles "Oh she so did not!" She yelled and threw the letter onto the floor, quickly rushing to her box of stuff and grabbing a jacket and other warm clothing.

Celestial jumped off the bed and grabbed the letter, it read:

_Dear Narisha,_

_Guess what! I finally found **MY** Metal Sonic and he's going to live with me forever and ever _(A love heart is stamped after that sentence)

_I'll invite you to our wedding huh? Have fun at that strange haunted Camp place you're at_

_Bye_

_Love Wendy. _(A face with the characters tongue sticking out is drawn next to the signature.)

Celestial's eye twitched "Wait... was that thing your friend Wendy?" The hedgird asked with slight confusion.

Narisha was already dressed warmly "No! It was her chao Rusty, you know he loves to play jokes. And she is SO NOT going to have Metal Sonic!" the seemingly crazy wolf pulled a beanie on and her ears popped out through the holes. "Crayn, Can you come with me? I don't know if I could catch him if he's flying."

"W-what! ME? G-go OUT _THERE_!" The echidna whined.

"Yes you, if you didn't notice I can't fly or glide, I need help to catch that chao." The wolf said sternly.

"B-but! Why do you need to catch the chao? And are you sure it was the chao?"

Narisha's eyes glowed "He's my hostage. And I planned that trick with him myself, I know it by heart!" The wolf then grabbed the scared echidna's arm "HYPER NARISHA!" The wolf screamed and dragged Crayn outside, "I won't be back for a long while, it's a LONG way to Wendy's house! Cya's!"

"..." The rest of the group looked dumb founded, Golbez finally spoke up "C-can I sleep on her hammock?"

"Ah, NO!" The girls answered back and shoved him out of the open door.

Golbez strongly objected but he ended up face down in the dirt. He sighed and pulled out his SP, shining it around the area when a figure came into view "Hey you're not a zombie, who are you?" The blue hedgehog asked. The figure stepped a bit into Golbez's light it looked like a hedgehog, but not anyone he knew...

**To Be Continued...**

**Crayn wrote a lot of this, I just changed it slightly and made good use of some scene's. Here is the author note he was going to use too.**

**/ I hope that was scary! See.. Narisha keeps getting people inspired.. Damn Mary sue XD. And Sky, sorry for being an ass.**


	26. Some Scary Stories For You

**Chapter 26! Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**DragonMaster Kyra: **_Is Blaze wearing shoes or gloves? XD_

**Disclaimer: For a start, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Celestial to Celestial the Hedgird, Kyra to Kyra the hedgehog, Blaze to Dragonmaster Kyra. Narisha will not be returning for a few long chapters. But that's okay, they can do alright without her... right?**

It was a male hedgehog, and a fierce looking one with the way his quills were styled and coloured. His fur a blood red colour with yellow stripes on his quills, his eyes a strange shade of green. His quills are styled like Shadows, he has normal sport shoes and normal white gloves.

"Who the heck are you?" Golbez blurted out, definitely not afraid of a random hedgehog out of no where.

"Blaze." The hedgehog answered.

Golbez looked confused for a moment, "Uhh... huh." The blue hedgehog dusted off his shirt, then looked at the red hedgehog again "Ummm, What are you doing out here?"

"Don't know." Blaze answered simply.

"Are you spending the night? Because you should have come yesterday BEFORE Shadow destroyed the spare cabins." Golbez sighed, he was glad his cabin was still in one piece.

"Oh... Can I stay in someone else's cabin?"

"Well not the girls, they'd only let Sonic or Knuckles stay in there I think," Golbez laughed at his own joke, "Sonic's cabin is full... Shadow bolted the door... I guess..."

"Is there only 3?" The blood red hedgehog asked.

"Umm no... There's one more.." Golbez paused for a moment, "BUT IT'S MINE!" He whined and waved his arms around like crazy.

Blaze looked un-amused, "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" The hedgehog gave a devilish grin.

Golbez frowned, "Well if you didn't look like a fire I think I could get along with you better."

"I can't do anything about my colour you dork."

"Oh fine... But tomorrow we find you someone else's cabin to sleep in." Golbez started walking towards his cabin, with his Game Boy SP lighting the way.

"Whatever." Blaze shrugged.

**-Campfire- (About half an hour later)**

"I don't know about the rest of you but I've got about 6 flash lights with me this time." Golbez stretched and yawned.

"Where the heck did you get that many?" Sonic asked.

"The kitchen." The hedgehog grinned.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Well okay, who's telling a story tonight?"

"I have one... it happened a long time ago." Rouge started.

**-Story-**

It was a very cold night in early December, Rouge was playing by the old abandoned house next door to her. This house was very old, dirty and worn-down, with weeds everywhere. Near the front door, Rouge saw something that appeared to be very shiny. As she walked up, she saw it was a golden necklace. As Rouge picked up the necklace that looked to be worth thousands, she heard a creepy voice coming from inside.

It said, "Rouge, your day will come soon." Terrified, Rouge ran. Tripping over her feet in front of a tree in the front yard. A figure came out from the side of the house, it stopped in the darkness.

The figure was tall, human obviously, he appeared to be a teenager with ruffled black hair covering his face. He had a pair of beat up old jeans and a blood soaked tee-shirt. He spoke again, "Your day will come Rouge, just like mine has."

Rouge got up and ran straight home, first thing she asked her mother was "Who used to live next door?" But her mother didn't want to say, "It might scare you," was all she said.

"PLEASE tell me!" Rouge begged.

"Well... a family once lived there and moved out, abandoning the house after the brutal slaying of their own son, I heard the son was a bad kid who liked to steal, drink and do drugs. But these bad habits led him to the wrong people, who in the end stabbed him 15 times and cut his throat over a stolen necklace."

Goosebumps came over Rouge's body, it must have been the same gold necklace she found by the door...

**-Campfire-**

"OOooo! How much was it worth?" Kyra asked.

"..." Rouge stared for a moment, "I don't know, it went missing in about a week," The white bat shuddered, "I still don't know if I was seeing and hearing things that day."

"Hey, umm, before we continue with another story can someone tell me who that is?" Amy asked and pointed to the red hedgehog with yellow stripes.

"My name is Blaze." The hedgehog said clearly.

Some of the group looked at each other, "Oookay... Well I hope you have a 'fun' time here Blaze." Amy giggled.

"Where's he staying?" Sonic asked and then realized, "Oh right, Golbez's cabin has the only spare beds."

Golbez pouted sadly "I'm not going to have a cabin to myself anymore am I?"

"Well who's going to tell the next story?" Amy asked.

"I WILL!" Golbez yelled happily and waved his arms about like crazy.

"Go on then.."

**-Story-**

One particular night, Golbez was feeling happy and brave, he had just turned 16 and was now a man.

**-Campfire-**

"Golbez a man?" Amy snickered, "YEAH RIGHT!" She laughed and fell backwards off her log.

Golbez grumbled something in another language. "Hey Golbez, is it made up or true because I just can't see you being brave." Rouge asked the blue hedgehog.

"It's a story someone told me but I forgot who it was so I just put myself in it."

"Oh, well that makes more sense," The girls all laughed.

**-Story-**

On this lovely occasion, Golbez had stayed out late with some friends, taking full advantage of the freedom of being a man. Nothing could touch him, he was invincible, or so he thought. After he got back he carefully crept of to his room, careful not to make much noise, but he felt like he was being followed.

Golbez shook it off, he figured it was just his imagination. He changed into his pyjama's, the blue hedgehog was about to go to bed when he heard a bang, a slow thud, like something being dragged down the stairs. Golbez felt his skin crawl, he walked to his door and was about to securely shut it when the knob began to turn. He froze, not knowing whether to run, scream or fight.

The door slowly opened, Golbez swiftly turned and jumped, hiding behind the end of his bed from whatever was coming in. The thumping on the floor became louder as the thing approached the end of the bed Golbez was at.

'I'm going to die,' The hedgehog thought with worry. Then there was a loud bang as if something was hit against his door, Golbez gulped, "W-who's there? What do you want?" but no one answered.

As morning came Golbez got up to see if he was alone, there, on the door, was a note saying; "I'm your death, I'm always here. So beware because the next time we meet, will be your last moment on earth."

**-Campfire-**

"So I guess you never saw him again huh?" Tails asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The hedgehog asked with a glare, "Anyway it didn't happen to ME so it's not my problem."

"Okay... well who has another story?" Celestial looked around the group, she always seemed to be the one to ask that.

"Okay you might be getting sick of hearing from me but I got another one," Rouge said, she crossed her legs and leaned back.

**-Story-**

When Rouge was younger, her mother was a school teacher at a public school. She loved her kids, and if they were good, they got to spend one night at the school. Well at all of these sleep overs, Rouge was one of the chaperones. She was okay with it, she enjoyed staying up and playing spooky games with the kids.

One winter, Rouge's mom had planned a sleep over for the kids. Rouge gladly accepted to help out, she thought of the many scary stories she knew and could tell the kids. Rouge also brang along some scary clothes and scary games.

On the night of the sleep over, some of the girls wanted to play Bloody Mary, Rouge had played it before, so she jumped at the chance to teach them how, and maybe give them a scare at the same time.

They all went to the 'little girls room' to see if Bloody Mary wanted to talk to them. As they walked in, Rouge flicked on the lights, they were more dimmed than usual but that didn't phase her at all. She lined up the girls and they began to chant. Rouge splashed water on the mirror and of course nothing happened.

But as Rouge was staring into the mirror, she saw a girl that didn't look familiar. Her hair was strung about her face and she was in tattered clothes. Rouge was still looking at her in the mirror when a little girl named Jill asked "What are you staring at?"

Rouge turned to tell her and looked to where the little girl had been standing, there was a puddle of slimy grey water. Then the lights flickered and went out.

The girls all screamed and they all ran back to the lunch room where they had their sleeping bags set up. They were all hysterical by the time they reached the lunch room. Jill began to tell what happened, the others were jumping in and out telling their part of the story, but no one said anything about the little girl, or about the slimy grey water on the ground.

Rouge wondered if maybe it was just her imagination, and the girls just got scared by the lights. "AAAAHHHH!" Rouge turned to her left, running down the hall was a little girl named Tangi. She was crying so bad, and her knee was bleeding, "You left me!" She cried.

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

"When everyone began to run, I did too. But I stepped in something slippery in the bathroom and fell. My knee started bleeding and hurt really bad. I couldn't get up, and you couldn't hear me through the screams. But then a little girl I had never seen helped me up and told me to run. She didn't come with me though."

**-Campfire-**

"Ooo neat! Dead ghost girl!" Kyra waved her arms excitedly, 'Poit!' "Do you think it was the same little girl from... that base?"

Rouge shook her head, "Nope, definitely not the same one."

"Okay well, who's next? Maybe the new dude has one..."

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Celestial Wrote this Chapter

**A/N- Hey, this is Celestial the Hedgird typing this chapter. To explain everything, basically I had read the last chapter before walking to the bus in the morning and WHAM; I get an idea for a story for this. One thing led to the next, and here I am.**

**Narisha-is here owns Narisha, Golbezandcrew owns Golbez, I own Celestial, Dragonmaster Kyra owns Blaze and Kyra is owned by Kyra the Hedgehog. All other characters belong to Sonic Team and other people that aren't me or any other author I just listed.**

**Thanks Celestial for writing this I seemed a little brain dead after the other chapter and it must be pure coincidence that you got inspired, thank you so much! This chapter was 99.8 percentwritten by Celestial because I wrote this sentence. Hehehe.**

**And now…chapter 27! **

All eyes turn on Blaze, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He grimaces a bit, but nods nonetheless. Crossing his arms over his chest his green eyes pass across every member of the circle, a strange chill sweeping over the group suddenly. The only noise is the crackling of the fire, which casts eerie and distorted shadows of the group across the ground and trees. Suddenly the male hedgehog smirks ever so slightly, his eyes narrowing at the group of furries. "Yeah. I've got a story for you all to hear." He chuckles slightly and his strangely colored orbs glint, reflecting the dancing flames in front of him. "But I'm not sure you can handle it…"

Kyra stands up, rolling her eyes as she rises. Her arms are fixed firmly across her chest and her face is set with determination. "Come on Blaze," the hedgehog female complains in an almost serious tone. A grin breaks across her muzzle as she sits back down, crossing her legs as if by instinct, "We need a good scare every now and then."

Tails shivers noticeably as Blaze nods again, and whispers words of reassurance to himself. He closes his eyes tightly together, already frightened from the stories just told. Opening one of his sky blue eyes he peers over at Blaze, who had moved in a bit as to be closer to everyone. "U-um...Blaze?" Tails questions in a quivering voice. "Is this, by any chance, a true story you're about to tell?"

"The whole thing is as real as you and me," the flame colored hedgehog grins before clearing his throat rather loudly. "This happened probably a few months ago. I was taking a walk through this one park and…"

**-Story-**

Blaze walks along the park's cold, gray cement path, his eyes trained on the gleaming, golden orange harvest moon. A chilling wind sweeps across the ground, making the trees sway and moan, and the rusty, old swings rock, their creaking highly audible. He closes his eyes, allowing the familiar sounds lull him into what could only be described as a trance.

His green eyes snap open at the sound of a child's laughter, and he notices a dirt path he had never seen before. Large green bushes and shrubbery cover up a wire fence with barbs covering the top. Almost unnoticeable if not for the moonlight is a large and jagged looking hole in the fence, the sharp edges gleaming almost menacingly.

The thing that really catches his eyes however is a small, brown haired girl standing in front of the dirt trail. Her long, matted hair covers her deathly pale face, and her gaunt face has a mysterious smile on. She puts one hand forward and her index finger repeatedly moves in a signal telling Blaze to follow her.

The male hedgehog takes in a sharp breath as the girl breaks into a fast run, her giggling ringing through out the wooded land protected by the fence. Growling to himself Blaze takes off quickly, following her through the hole in the fence. A particularly long and jagged wire carves a long gash across his right arm, and blood begins to steadily flow from the wound. The hedgehog ignores it, getting to his feet to follow the young child.

Nameless voices whisper in his ears, and light flashes through his vision as he dashes forward, his breathing slowly coming up in tired gasps. "_Come_," the voices seem to whisper with their echoing, ethereal voices, "_Come and let us show you our deaths_." Something under his feet makes loud crunching noises as he steps on them, his body weight too much for them to handle, but he still pushes forward. The girl's laughter is ringing in his ears by now, taking up all of his thought. The children's voices dance within his mind, clogging his usually keen senses. All he can do is move forward as the clouds engulf the moon, darkening the path around him.

A high scream rings out through the air, just as Blaze steps into a clearing. Trees suddenly surround the entire area; though he was sure the path he had just taken was clear a moment before. About ten feet in front of the hedgehog is a pool of water, the small rays of moonlight that break away from the clouds' smothering grasp reflecting off of its surface. As he walks towards the water the voices all around him whisper excitedly to themselves, sounding more demonic than childish now. Blaze stops as he reaches the water's edge, and he slowly looks into the depths of the water. Seeing nothing he attempts to turn to leave, but the voices chide him, yelling at him to kneel down and peer closer.

"_Look closer!_" they continue to command him, "_Look harder! Try harder! You WILL see it! You must see her! You must see us! You can't stop now!"_

Blaze does just that, kneeling down into the muddy banks and bringing his face so close to the water his nose is practically in it. For a moment all he can see is his own green eyes and the bottom to the pond, minnows swimming innocently within it. After a moment or two however a cloud of murky brown dirt comes forward from the water, caused by the shifting of something beneath the mud below. The male is forced to wait in horror as the sight covering sands slowly sinks back to the bottom, revealing the sickening sight it had hid. His fright and shock is too much to scream, but has rather sent his body straight into a paralyzed state, his breath catching in his throat and the color draining from his skin. There, deep in the waters below, is the dead and decomposed body of what he is guessing the brown-haired girl, her pearly white bones eerie in the water-reflected moonlight. Next to her is what appears to be a large knife, the blade shining maliciously.

The voices all around him cackle ominously, jeering him of his frightened state. He pulls his eyes away from the water and stands, looking straight ahead in a desperate attempt to clear his mind of the terrible image that is now burned into his mind. Unfortunately for him, directly in front of him is something much more horrifying. There, hanging from a tree, is a young boy, a noose firmly around his neck. Turning around in a slow and tight circle he realizes that all around him children hang from the hollow and dead trees, what's left of their faces depicting surprise and trepidation. Hearing another crunch from under his foot he looks down, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over him as the hedgehog discovers that what he had been treading on was not dead leaves or branches, but bones…_human_ bones. All around him and littering the entire area are the bones of human kids of different shapes and sizes and ranging all the way from a fully intact skull to a cracked phalange.

Looking back up at the skeletal children he is shocked to find that their hands are all pointing back towards the water, the voices all whispering for him to return to it. Blaze does so rather reluctantly, finding that no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to leave this small, secret-harboring clearing. Kneeling back down and feeling the wet and muddy ground cover his knees he looks back into the water and takes in another small breath as he finds that the dead girl's body is missing. What he does find however, is more than enough to frighten him. In the reflection of the water is himself, as it should be, and behind him a black cloaked man looming over him with a large knife high above his head. The blade gleams with water, and small drops of it fall into the shallow waters of the bank, making the pond ripple and break the reflection.

Blaze rolls over quickly and swivels forward, his fists clenched tightly, ready to fight to the death if he has to. To his surprise no one is behind him, and he slowly releases a breath he didn't know he had just been holding. Unclenching his fists he rises to his feet, his entire body shaking madly and his stomach lurking in a sick agony. He turns away from the waters and takes a step forward before feeling a strong grasp clutch his ankle, dragging him into the depths of the water. Even as the blackness of unconsciousness overcomes him he attempts to scream for help, his only answers the demented laughter of the children of the wood's dark clearing, as well as the creaking of the young victims' ropes swinging in the strong gale that must have over taken the clearing, possibly carrying Blaze's screams and the kids' gleefully raven black laughter into the night air.

**-Campfire-**

"I woke up to find myself lying near the park swings," explains Blaze in a voice devoid of quivering or much fear, though the quality of it makes it seem as though his throat is a bit tight. "I walked back to where I had found that branching path, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I was just about convinced that it was all a sick nightmare when I felt a throbbing on my arm. I looked down and found that the cut I got from the fence was still there, and upon a closer examination I found a series of claw marks on my ankle from where I was grabbed." The hedgehog pauses to take a breath, the campfire covering the slight shaking of the gasp for air. "I bolted home and locked all of the doors, and in the morning I started to research the park for anything about murders. It turns out their was a large series of homicides within the area, the victim always a young child of seven years of age. The child would go missing, and from the looks of it willingly, making it seem as though the killer would first trick the child into trusting them, and a few days later they would find their body hanging from a tree in that very clearing. The final murder was a young, brown haired female; I think her name has Hailey. Her cause of death was drowning, though she had multiple stab wounds on her body. Unfortunately they found her almost weeks later, somehow buried under the muddy pond-bottom. Clutched tightly in the girl's dead hand was the very knife that was brought through her body, and her lips had been curled into a happy smile." Blaze takes another slightly shuddering breath before pressing forward, breaking the awkward silence. "The homicides stopped after that, but the murderer was never found. Sometimes, when I look into the water at the beach, or even as I fill up my bathtub I can see the girl's body rising from the water, hear the children laughing, and when I look more closely, the face of the man responsible for their deaths. The day after this happens I find a bloody knife clutched in my hand as I awaken, a note hanging from the handle. It always reads, 'You may have escaped me, but forever will I haunt your mind'."

The entire group sits silently still, their eyes widened and breaths taken in fear. Tails' tails are tightly wrapped around himself, and he occasionally quivers, his breathing coming in ragged gasps of terror. Golbez' eyes are closed tightly shut, one of his six flashlights being squeezed tightly within his left hand and moving about wildly.

The young kitsune gives a loud yelp as Sonic puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and he blushes deeply when he realizes he had over-reacted. "Calm down Tails," Sonic says in a soft voice. "I'm sure that something like that won't happen to you."

The fox releases a deep breath and nods slowly, though his skin under his fur is still unnaturally pale. "I-I suppose y-your right S-Sonic," stutters out Tails, his voice shaking heavily and his hands wringing themselves with worry. His twin appendages slowly untwine themselves from his body and he looks at everyone else with his blue eyes, happy to know that all of them look a lot more frightened than when they had first sat around the fire.

Amy looks around the group before putting her now folded hands on her lap, her feet firmly on the ground. "All right," states the pink hedgehog in a business-like tone of voice as she takes command, "Who's next?"

"Another one?" whines Golbez, looking at Amy as if she is crazy. He stands up and crosses his arms angrily, kicking the ground in front of him hard enough to make a shower of dirt spray up from the ground, nearly extinguishing the fire. "Haven't you had enough yet? I mean…"

"Stop complaining Golbez," snaps Knuckles, peering over at the male hedgehog with his amethyst eyes. "I bet you really do wanna hear more. Besides, you have a bunch of different flashlights, so you shouldn't have much to worry about…unless a mad murderer is waiting to slaughter you when you get into your cabin that is." Knuckles chuckles to himself as Golbez sits back down slowly, muttering words to himself.

"Now that, that's settled, who's next?" Rouge inquires almost excitedly, ready to hear another interesting tale of the supernatural. When nobody speaks up or gives a signal saying they have a story she sighs loudly. "Hey, I'm not giving another one." Her eyes move towards the black and magenta hedgird of the circle and she smiles upon her, the bat's pearly white fangs glinting in the firelight. "I'm sure you have a story to share with us Celestial."

The hedgird groans loudly, her wings flapping a beat in annoyance, causing the fire to temporarily dim. Her claws dig into the ground and she prepares to refuse when most of the group's, minus a few of the more cowardly and timid furries, pleading and/or interested eyes meet with hers. Celestial sighs in defeat, knowing full well that everyone would have complained until she broke down anyway. "All right, all right," Cel sighs, raising her hands up as a sign of defeat. "I'll tell another story." Glancing at Tails she smiles reassuringly, apologizing ahead of time for if she frightens him. "Before anyone asks this is one hundred percent true…"

**-Story-**

The black and magenta female slowly wonders through the cold, metallic hallways of GUN's newest base, located not to far off from Station Square…

**-Campfire-**

"Why were you at one of GUN's bases?" questions Kyra, her face fixed into a look of puzzlement and her right index finger put on her chin with her thumb following the curve of her muzzle. Her eyes are curious, and her tail flicks to reflect the same emotion.

A few of the group either nod or give a small murmur to add to the question. The hedgird sighs heavily, not up to explaining very much about herself. Giving the group a wink Celestial gives a small chuckle and waves one of her hands back and forth in the air, gesticulating the question away as if it were an annoying fly. "Let's just sum it up as a long story that I don't even have all the answers to, shall we?" Her teal orbs narrow as the group continues to speak up and she rises angrily, glaring down upon the group. "If you don't shut up and quit talking then I won't finish the story!" the female snaps loudly, her hands balling into tightly clenched fists.

The group stops their persistent inquires almost instantly and a coy smile creeps onto Cel's muzzle, her expressions lightening almost instantly. The black and magenta hybrid takes her seat once and more and clears her throat. "Now…where was I?" She pauses for a second; drumming her fingers against the log she is sitting on before snapping with her other thumb and middle finger. "That's right. I had only just started…"

Her smile becomes a bit wry as she peers over at a few of the questioners that had previously interrupted her. "Now then, as I was saying I had been wondering aimlessly through the GUN base and…"

**-Story-**

The sounds of Celestial's talons clicking against the hard steel floors echo off of the metal walls, which is the only sound breaking the silence. Her eyes are alert and ready, and her pace and stature is rather brisk, ready for if a commander or scientist approaches her.

Strangely enough however the hallways are completely devoid of anyone other than herself, and, though the hybrid doesn't want to admit it, she is feeling rather worried about the lack of commotion and life. Usually the halls would be bustling with commanders, and trainers, and scientists, and stray soldiers and whatnot. The air has a chill feeling to it, and this only helps to increase Celestial's feelings of unease.

The sudden sound of groaning reaches her ears and the raven black and magenta hedgird stops abruptly, her greenish-blue eyes flickering across the halls quickly. Nothing out of the ordinary is spotted and no new sound accompanies the first. Letting out a breath the girl continues forward, remembering with a start that if she doesn't get to the training room soon not only would she be punished, but so would Silhouette and Cinder.

Celestial takes no more than two steps forward before another groaning sound occurs, though this time it feels and sounds much closer to home than the first. She realizes it as the sound metal makes, as it is either being dented or bent and she swiftly pivots one hundred-eighty degrees. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of the wall to her left, a large, almost crater-like dent smack dab in the middle of it. The frightening thing about it is the fact that the metal is much to thick for any natural being to leave even the smallest dent in it, and she herself couldn't cause nearly that much damage to it.

"What the…?" Celestial mutters to herself as she runs one of her hands across the inside of the dent. She makes it about half way through the hole before it feels as if her entire arm has just been submerged into polar waters. A chill runs down her spine and she yelps, jumping back several feet and narrowing her eyes as if to attempt to focus harder on the area before her. In the distance is a blurred, violently violet figure, too far to make out any features or details.

Even as Celestial's eyes lay sight of the person it slowly fades away, quiet bounds barely heard as if it had ran away with trained and skilled bounds and leaps.

Silence sweeps over the female as she closes her eyes, pressing her knuckles against her temples, and contemplates what to do. Should she run after the purple blur or should she just continue on? The hedgird has no more than a few seconds to even consider the possibilities before what looks like flickers of light, as if coming from a flame of some kind, flash over her eyelids, a few lights pouring under her lids. A strange, but loud chanting comes to her ears, and she perks them up into the air as if to listen more closely. The dialogue seems to be of a different language, though some shouts and cries are heard through the mantras of the strange patois. Thunderous marching pounds her eardrums and Celestial is forced to cover her ears with her hands.

Upon opening her eyes she finds herself not standing in the metal hallways she has become so accustom to, but rather a moist and dripping, rocky cave, stalagmites and stalactites all around her, hanging from the ceiling and jutting from the ground like dull sword blades. The sound of dripping water ricochets throughout the grotto, sounding almost metallic in quality and pitch.

The marching begins to grow faint, and the flickering and fading lights from held torches begins to dim, throwing the hedgird into a sea of ebony black darkness, swallowing almost her entire body, as her magenta streaks are the only thing visible through the raven blackness around her.

Celestial peers out of the cave's exit, her hands clenched gingerly around some of the nearly jagged rocks around her. In front of her she sees a large group of echidnas of various shades, a spear or weapon of some kind held by every person in the group. Four of the marsupials, all of which are large, muscular and male, with large, bronze plates of armor hanging from their shoulders and chest, hold up a heavy looking table-like object, on which lies a violet, male echidna, shackles to the wooden object and struggling with great passion. Focusing in on his face as she silently follows the group she notices a thin scar going from the bottom of his muzzle, across his left eye and stopping at his forehead. The scarred eye is a milky white, showing that he is partially blind. His shouts, which to her is nothing more than witless jargon, is loud and fearful, his voice higher than average and his eyes wide with trepidation…trepidation for the inevitable loss of his life.

The march goes on for what feels like hours, not one stop or rest taken as they move towards their destination. The hybrid female is sure to follow from a few feet away, as to not attract any attention to herself, as she has no idea on whether it would be positive or negative, though she is leaning towards that latter answer.

Celestial slowly becomes aware of a change in scenery; the rocky terrain transitioning into grassy prairies, rich with wild flowers and a large, running stream, moving through the land and giving it nutrients like arteries to the human body. Small hits and a large temple slowly come into focus, and the group is definitely headed in that direction. The hedgird shivers, and her teeth chatter a bit, as she is developing a serious feel of dread for what will occur next.

The large group comes to a complete halt in front of a large, stone circle on which a female echidna garbed in white robes and a large golden necklace stands. In her hands is a golden staff, jewels embedded at the top and glistening as the firelight bends off of them, making them twinkle brightly like the stars in the clear, midnight blue night heavens. The female spreads her arms out wide and shouts something in booming voice as she steps down from the circle, pointing to it with her staff.

The four echidnas set down the large, stone sheet, unbinding the prisoner that is bound on top of it. The largest and strongest of the group grips tightly onto the male echidna's shoulders, pulling him up to the circle with deep carvings intertwining the designs on the circle and the carvings on the ground surrounding it, which leads to seven different pillars, each holding what appears to be a Chaos Emerald, their lights glinting ominously.

The violet echidna's shouts become more urgent and frantic, his eyes tearing greatly as he thrashes his shackled arms about, desperate to escape the chains evil clutches.

As the light blue echidna in white clothing begins to speak once more in her icy cool drawl it is as if a flame had suddenly been lit within her mind. That is the high priestess, and before her is the sacrifice to the seven Chaos Emeralds, which will feed upon the violet echidna's blood to restore their power. The echidna sacrifice has been accused of attempting witchcraft, a serious crime within this village.

Unfortunately for Celestial she realizes this a moment to late, and the sound of a blade through the air attracts her gaze, though she regrets the action only moments later. The violet echidna's head is severed from his body, and blood runs through the carvings and lines in the ancient stone below and around the dead carcass. The crimson liquid spreads out until it hits the pillars, making them glow an angry red. The Chaos Emeralds begin to spin faster and faster upon their pedestals, never once stopping but rather gaining a new brilliance of light as if absorbing all the stars and planets into one, palm-sized gem. A sudden light erupts from them all, sending arcing rays forwards in a dazzling display of power and might.

Celestial takes an unknowing step forward and regrets the move only seconds later, as she head stepped on a dried stick, her scaly, bird feet making it crack underneath her rather audibly. All heads turn upon her and the priestess shouts unknowing words before all weapons are aimed at her. The hybrid closes her eyes and screams before running forwards, only to feel jagged pain all across her back.

She awakens s to find herself in an empty, metal room with no doors or windows visible. With a start she feels herself being pushed forward and turns around to see that the metal wall is moving forwards. Glancing at the other walls she finds that they too are closing in upon her, their moving rate growing steadily more quickly. The screeching of metal against metal is brought to Celestial's ears, and showers of sparks are easily seen from under the heavy metal walls. Curling into a ball and muttering to herself Cel wishes for what feels like the first time in her life she was in the training room with Sil and Cinder, and no where near this small, space-less room, being as terribly claustrophobic as she is.

A horrible scratching is the next thing she hears, and she forces herself to open her eyes, despite her terrible fear of enclosed rooms. In front of her in letters that look as though they have been slashed into the wall are the words, "Remember me, as forgetting will be your death…as I will never forget your face as I died…"

**-Campfire-**

"After that my eyes snapped open, and I was in front of the training room," finishes Celestial with a smile, recalling the echidna that she had seen die. "I know it happened though, because in the night he sometimes visits me…so I never forget him." Her soft smile only widens as she looks around the group before giving a loud yawn and stretching. "Wasn't really scary or anything, but it does have to do with a ghost… The only bad part is that whenever the guy comes he always leaves a blood message warning me to never forget him. I guess I'm pretty recognizable, as the guy insists that he can't forget me…" The female chuckles and spreads out her wings with a low groan, hearing several joints crack as she does so. "So…who's up to tell a tale next?"

**A/N- And that's it for me. Sorry if he ending was lousy, but I got extremely tired. The second story wasn't really scary, though it would be if it happened to you. Just to make sure everyone knows Sil and Cinder are Cel's friends, and while on the subject of OC's I hope I got Blaze and Kyra in character and apologize if I didn't. Finally, I apologize for writing in present tense, but I realized I did this after I had finished the chapter, as I always write this way. Please review to this fic, as Narisha does a really good job on it, and it does take a lot of imagination to think of horror stories.**


	28. Some more stories

**Welcome to Chapter 28. I'll try to meet some recent requests, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. The thing that happens to Golbez actually happened.**

**Disclaimer: Celestial The Hedgird owns Celestial, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Kyra belongs to Kyra the hedgehog, Blaze belongs to Dragonmaster Kyra.**

Tails grinned, "I have a story," the fox seemed to be over his fear or maybe just hiding it.

"Do tell." Celestial said, slightly interested.

**-Story-**

One night Tails was up really late. He had been staying up most of the night watching movies and it was now 2 am. So he finally decided to go to bed, going to his bedroom he turned off the light and climbed into bed. The two tailed fox closed his eyes but was unable to sleep, so he pulled out a book and turned on a small bedside light, only bright enough to just see the books writing. Then suddenly, Tails heard something bump the leg of the desk.

Tails looked up in the direction of his window and saw a tall dark figure staring at him. It startled him, but he figured it was just a shirt hanging on the window. Tails turned off the light and closed his eyes, he continued his attempt to fall asleep, there was a loud shuffling noise on the carpet near his bed.

Tails eyes snapped open, and there was a figure close to the bed. The fox gasped in horror as he saw the figure twitch. As a reflex, Tails threw his book at it, it bounced off the figure and onto the floor as if it were a real person. Tails immediately jumped out of bed and bolted out the door, threw it open and ran down the hallway.

As the two tailed fox ran he heard the shuffling noise again, it seemed to be chasing him! Tails ran into Sonic's room and woke him, when Sonic turned on the light the figure was gone. After that Tails never saw it again.

**-Campfire-**

"Oh cool!" Kyra cheered, "Do you need a hug?" She offered with a huge grin.

Tails sweat dropped "Oh umm, no thanks.."

"Well okay, who wants to tell the next story... I believe Shadow hasn't told one in a long time." Rouge grinned evilly, looking at the black and red hedgehog.

"I don't know anymore stories." Shadow said simply, the fire giving a spooky look around his black and red quills.

"None? Okay who else?" The bat looked around, waiting for someone to answer.

Golbez waved about madly, "I have another one!" He yelled.

Rouge's ears drooped, "Anyone else?" the white bat seemingly sick of hearing from Golbez.

"Oh come on! ME! ME!" The hedgehog jumped about.

Rouge slapped her hand to her face, "Go for it then. Just nothing too rude."

"Would _I_ do that?" Golbez asked, sounding sarcastic.

"Yes now tell the story."

"Okay!"

**-Story-**

One lonely night, Golbez was ALONE in the house. He picked up the phone to call a friend, but as soon as he picked it up he heard someone on the other end. The only reason he could tell is because he could hear the heavy breathing. He was about to scream but kept it in and set the phone down very slowly. Golbez went to the only other room with a phone, he opened the door and saw something move near the bed.

The blue hedgehog reached for the light and even before he flicked the switch he saw something run from the bed to the closet. With the light on Golbez went to the closet to see who this person was, it was trapped in the closet and had no where to go. He opened the closet but nothing was there, thinking it was his imagination or something he turned around to head out, but there he saw the phone, off the hook. Shaking, the hedgehog hung up the phone and left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the rest of the family got home Golbez told them what happened. The next day Golbez's Dad got someone to check the attic while Golbez and his mum were out shopping, trying to ease the troubled hedgehog's mind.

When they got home there was a note on the door saying: "There was nothing in your attic. It's squeaky clean except for the boxes up there."

A few days later, Golbez's Dad was watching the news and the same guy that checked the attic was missing. They moved out a week later, soon after they moved, somebody rang the doorbell. When Golbez opened the door there was no one there but a note on the veranda.

It read: "Bang, Bang you're dead." The police are still looking for the culprit, to this day there are no clues leading to the disappearance of the man who checked the attic.

**-Campfire-**

"What a sook you are Golbez." The white bat teased.

Golbez frowned, "It was scary at the time..."

"A neighbour kid could have left that note there, and that guy that went missing could have gotten in with the wrong group or something."

Golbez pouted and his eyes narrowed, "A neighbour kid could have been covered in fake blood to scare you."

Rouge glared at the male hedgehog, then turned away and huffed "Fine, anyone else got a story?"

Silence.

"Then I suppose we have to go to bed," The white bat murmured and shrugged, "Good night everyone." Rouge walked away from the campfire and towards the girls cabin without another word.

"Okay, move Golbez or you'll get wet." The hedgird laughed, picking up the buckets full of water.

The scared campers moved away as Celestial splashed the water onto the fire, making it go out almost instantly, luckily the moonlight shone bright enough to light their path. "Okay G'night." Golbez muttered with a yawn and with a light in each hand he walked to his cabin... all alone once again.

The girls got to their cabin and got ready for bed without any troubles. The boys on the other hand...

"Can we PLEASE leave the light on?" The two tailed fox begged.

"No." Knuckles said sternly.

"Please please!" Tails whined.

"NO!" The two older males yelled at the same time.

Tails' ears drooped back "B-but..."

"There's not even a closet in this cabin, nothing spooky is going to happen." Sonic reassured the scared fox.

"I suppose..."

"Yeah now go to bed." Knuckles commanded, climbing into his own bed.

"Okay, good night." Tails muttered and pulled his blankets over his head.

**-Golbez's Cabin-**

Golbez was walking around in his pyjama's, there's a little mirror in each cabin and a sink so the people in it can brush their hair and teeth. The blue hedgehog stopped at the mirror and pulled out his tooth brush from seemingly no-where, he squirted some tooth paste onto it and started brushing away, looking very lazily at the mirror.

But as he brushed he saw something in the mirror, the reflection showed a little girl standing near the door, she didn't look pale or anything, then Golbez choked on his tooth paste. Once he turned around, the little girl was no longer there...

The hedgehog gulped loudly and ran to his door, rapidly turning the knob, locked. "What the heck was that?" He murmured, but then shrugged it off as he was too tired to care, 'it can scare the pants of me tomorrow morning,' he figured.

The door knob turned and Golbez looked at the door in fear, "Hey open up." a male voice said.

"Oops, right, I forgot I was sharing with you." Golbez laughed stupidly and unlocked the door, the other hedgehog walked in.

"Yeah..." Blaze looked around the cabin, not getting a proper look at it last night, "Why's the light switch covered up?" He asked.

"If you turn it off... I won't sleep well tonight." Golbez yawned, crawling into his bed. Two beds had been set up so there was no trouble with that.

"Okay, what's with the spare mattresses against the windows?"

"Meh, don't care..."

Blaze shrugged "Okay, night." the hedgehog murmured simply and climbed into his bed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry this chapter is REALLY short, sorry! It's just I can't think of anything else. Thank you for reading.**


	29. Nightmares

**Chapter 29! Wow this is so long now! I'm so happy, thank you so much for reading, enjoy!**

**The Chaos Crew: **_Thanks for the idea, sounds good._

**ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever: **_Hehe, sounds like the fun times!_

**Crayn The Echidna: **_Just because you don't like it doesn't mean other people aren't enjoying it, and for your information a lot of us are older than you think. I'm 18 and I still get creeped out by moving shadows and things in the dark. And I'm afraid to say I don't need your ideas, as I'd rather go brain dead, sorry for being rude but you have been plenty rude to me and my friends._

**Arashi and Jess: **_Don't worry I'm getting there, this chapter and next one will be nightmares and then I should be able to bring you in, hope that's okay._

**Dragonmaster Kyra: **_I could do that, but first they got to have nightmares, actually I have an awesome Idea for that joke, should show up in chapter 30 or 31._

**Celestial The Hedgird: **_Thank you!_

**Kyra The Hedgehog: **_I'll try, hehe, just hard to make idea's now. _

**Skye The Hedgehog: **_Thank you. I'll keep writing, it just takes a long while to get a chapter done._

**SallyTheRabbit: **_lol! Good for you._

**Sky The Hedgehog: **_It is kind of funny, hehe. And thank you._

**Golbezandcrew: **_Thank you for spotting those Golbez! I can't wait untill you stay over, then you might be able to help me with the next chapter!_

**Ellie: **_Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his friends. Celestial is owned by Celestial the Hedgird, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Kyra to Kyra The Hedgehog, Blaze to Dragonmaster Kyra.**

**I'm doing nightmares in this chapter and probably the next. Don't worry, EVERYONE gets a nightmare, including the fanchars.**

**Nightmares Time**

Some of the animals were having trouble sleeping, the ones that are sleeping... well, aren't sleeping so soundly.

**-Amy's Nightmare-**

Amy was somewhere, somewhere in a forest but it seemed somewhat familiar, she was there with some people she'd never met before but once again they seemed familiar. The small group was running around the forest when they found a house, a few of them were mumbling about it being haunted and one of them ran ahead. Amy followed them into the house, one of the girls slipped in a puddle of something and they all laughed. But they found as they stopped laughing, someone or something thought it was funny too. There was this sinister laughing coming from the closet.

The group immediately freaked out and they ran for the front door, Amy was the first to reach it and she repeatedly turned the knob, only to find it jammed. They all scurried about and looked for an open window, there was a wooden ladder beneath a window in a bedroom. A girl named Amanda was the first to go down, but as she was climbing down they heard that sinister laugh again and something outside behind the trees. Amanda almost fell but a boy named Grish grabbed her arm, and pulled her back inside.

After getting Amanda back inside they ran to the master bedroom, they saw a face in the bathroom mirror, an evil laugh erupted around them, the small group huddled around each other sobbed with fear. A dark figure came out of the shadows, yet its features were un-seeable. It's evil laugh continued and in a split second it was on the other side of them, the most deathly look in its eyes. Amy was the first ot react and she pulled Grish out of the way of its claws, then the group ran out and found a fire escape. After piling out of the house it seemed to get dark, they quickly ran through the forest area as fast as they could manage.

They looked back and could still hear the thing laughing, Amy tripped on a rock and tumbled a bit, when she looked up she couldn't see the others anymore, and as she turned around she saw that dark thing approaching her. Amy's legs wouldn't move, she felt paralized, it then quickly raced up to her and slashed its claws.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Amy screamed.

Amy woke up with a jolt, sitting up so quickly she bumped her head on the bunk, "Ow!" She rubbed the bump. The scared hedgehog stared around the dark room, realizing it was only a dream, she tried to laugh it off and fall back to sleep, but only managing to lay down and stare around the room, waiting to see if that dark thing would come in.

Celestial felt the bump on the bottom of her bed and a few mumbles, but she was too tired to see what was wrong, 'I'll see what's wrong in the morning' she thought to herself as she slowly dozed off.

**-Celestial's Nightmare-**

It seemed like a normal morning, she woke up but no one else was in the cabin, the hedgird stretched her arms and wings with a yawn. She walked outside and to the kitchen cabin, figuring that was where everyone went, but no one was there. Celestial scratched her head, something was going on.

She shrugged it off and went for a walk around outside, checking all the cabins, no one was anywhere, after checking the sixth cabin (There is only four cabins left, two were destroyed, cabin 6 is Shadows) she felt kind of scared. "Hello?" She called out with her hands cupped to her mouth to make the yell louder.

There was a clump noise inside the cabin she had just walked out of, the hedgird turned slowly and stared in, there was something on the floor, but it fuzzed and vanished. Celestial pushed the door open all the way and looked around once again, there was nothing. As she was about to walk out, a loud scratching noise erupted from the side of the cabin, it sounded like something scratching into the side of the cabin. Celestial quickly ran out and looked at the side, there was words etched into the wood.

"I'm Coming..." Was all it said, a chilling breeze swept by and the howling of an animal in the air. The scenery darkening and fading away, leaving the hedgird in darkness, then steadily it faded back in and she was back home. Silhouette was sitting on the floor staring at something on the wall, Celestial looked, it was the calender, and a certain day was marked with a huge 'BEWARE'. According to the date... it was coming up soon...

Celestial woke up, not with a fright or anything but because she just did, the hedgird looked around the room, remembering that night with that thing at the door... it was coming back... and very soon.

Rouge was sleeping very soundly, she was having a very happy dream...

**-Rouge's Dream-**

Rouge was sitting atop a huge pile of stolen jewels and even had the master emerald with all the chaos emeralds. She was happily drinking a glass of wine and watching her robot lackies run around aimlessly, on which she had stolen from Eggman and reprogrammed. Everything was so great! Nothing could ruin this, or so she thought...

The place began to rumble, the floor cracked open and a lot of her jewels fell through, "What the!" The bat yelled and grabbed an armfull of jewels and tossed them away from the hole, trying to save as many as she possibly could, a huge black and wavey arm launched out of the hole and took hold of Rouge. "HEY! You little!" She almost swore but chose to be violent instead, kicking at it and thumping it with clenched fists.

Two beady red eyes shone in the darkness of the hole, as more jewels fell in it appeared to grow, soon a huge black blob that looked very mean came out. It glared at Rouge, on which she just poked out her tongue and kicked at it more. The blob threw the bat into its mouth and swallowed, but then the white bat burst out of its stomach, covered in something gross. The thing groaned out in pain.

Rouge spun around fast and all the sludge easily slipped off, "You little! You'll regret taking MY jewels!" She yelled and attacked it with a flurry of kicks and punches. It was soon beat to a pulp and its red eyes disolved into the darkness, Rouge stood triuphantly, looking at what was left of her pile she sobbed, "It took the emeralds!" She cried out sadly.

**-End Rogue's Dream-**

The bat didn't awaken but simply mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. The grey hedgehog known as Kyra was tossing and turning in her sleep, something showing it wasn't such a good dream.

**-Kyra's Nightmare-**

Kyra was running down a street, it was pretty dark and the street lights were dim, the hedgehog's shirt was stained red with someones blood. She was running as fast as she could and there was someone chasing closely behind, she somehow found a house and ran in and closed the door very quickly. The person outside slammed into the door, bashing on it with their fists.

The hedgehog, now panting, walked slowly around the room, it had a living room and stairs, all the windows were boarded up and items were scattered around the place. There was a noise upstairs, the person outside seemed to have stopped trying to get Kyra.

A little girl and a mother was standing at the top of the stairs, "Uh, hi." Kyra said, half grinning. The little girl smiled, the mother looked a little unsure but smiled as well.

Something had been going on recently and everyone has been going crazy and blood thirsty (Yes it's like a rip off Resident Evil, but its a dream Wendy told me about, though I have to change it cuase it was really long.) It seemed to skip a day or two and Kyra was sitting in a makeshift tower with a rifle, she was looking out for zombies anywhere.

There was a loud buzzing noise and Kyra looked around questionably, a huge amount of bee's came out of no where and attacked Kyra! The hedgehog didn't get enough time to think and fell down the tower, it wasn't very high though and she fell through and hit the wooden floor. The bee's flew in and attacked the mother and little girl, to avoid getting stung to death they ran out the front door and down the street, Kyra had to shoot a few zombies as they ran.

They reached a huge building and ran in, locking the doors behind them, as they turned around they saw more zombies walking around! And there was giant spiders crawling on the walls, which as soon as they spotted the three, they leapt to attack. Kyra shot two, but now the zombies noticed too, and she was running out of bullets, ordering the child and mother to run, Kyra shot another spider.

The large amount of creatures was too much and crowded around Kyra, before she knew it they were all attacking her and she blacked out.

When Kyra awoke, she was back in the cabin but... why was there blood on her shirt and hands! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The female hedgehog screamed.

The lights were immediately turned on, Celestial, Amy and Rouge were looking at her "What? What?" They asked hastily.

"T-there was blood, all over me!" Kyra looked but it had disappeared, her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she was breathing fast.

"Let me guess? Nightmare?" Amy murmured.

"Y-yeah.." Kyra muttered in response.

Celestial nodded, "I think we're all havin' nightmares tonight, all too creepy."

"I'll say!" Said Rouge, "All those jewels..." she murmured sadly. The other girls just looked at her oddly.

They eventually calmed down and went back to sleep, as for the guys...

**-Guys Cabin-** (Sonic, Tails and Knuckles)

Sonic seems to be sleeping soundly enough, for now, but Tails seems to be troubled...

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA…

Narisha is owned Narisha-is-here, Celestial is owned by Celestial the Hedgird, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Kyra to Kyra The Hedgehog, Blaze to Dragonmaster Kyra.

A/N: Ain't got much to say except that I wrote this chapter listening to Demon Days by the Gorillaz…and some of you may find some scenes disturbing…oooohhhh well, hope you like it…

MMMUUUHHHAAAA!

**-Tails' Nightmare-**

The orange fox zoomed through the skies, zipping in and out of clouds quicker than a bullet. His Tails whirled effortlessly, propelling him sideways, over, and under as he smiled at the warm waves of the sun's heat that hit his face.

The sky was a beautiful sky blue and the clouds were shaded with a ravishing golden outline; delivered by the sun's rays that made the clusters of vapor seem as if they glowed themselves.

Tails felt as if he was in heaven, finally at peace with himself…

He didn't have to worry about Eggman, what new device he had to build, or worry about the sake of others; All that mattered right now was how much fun he was having and deciding which direction to go at, which, didn't really matter at all.

"So this is how Sonic feels…no wonder he likes to run alone by himself so much…" Tails said as he extend his arms and began to spin at leisure pace.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he was way too upraised in the air for anything to hit him except for the warm wind whisking at his face. Tails turned to his backside and placed his hands behind his head as he simply just hovered in the air without a any care in the world…

Soon though, that same relaxing air began to dissipate; for the fox began to smell…smoke…

Tails' eyes swung open and he flipped around noticing that he was headed directly for a haze of toxic smog. He tried to stop, but his propelling tails were moving in such a fast rate that it would take him time for the two tailed fox to stop alternating them without hurting himself.

Unfortunately, with no other discretion, he did it anyway.

The kitsume could feel both of his tailbones rupture instantly as he halted them at the velocity that they were moving. He screamed in agonizing pain, as the fox began to plunge towards the ground. Falling directly into another cloud of evaporated mire.

As soon as he took a breath he started sinking towards death faster than the fall could ever do…

The poison burned holes through his lungs, infecting the rest of his body. He could feel his insides stop working; ceasing function instantaneously and simplify melting away.

Below him, Tails was hurdling into a robotic metropolitan that was plagued with smoke and smog from factories siphoning toxic gases into the air by its exceedingly large pipes. Each area had a symbol of a mad scientist that everyone knew all too well...

His palpitating immediately stopped as Tails rammed through a ceiling window of a building, his small body bouncing when it hit the cold hard steel floor. All the bones that his body contained were all broken by the fall he had endured, but the pain that the smog had already caused in his body was far too great for him to even feel anything else…

The last thing Tails saw or heard before he passed away…was the villainous Eggman who was laughing insanely.

"Nice of you to drop by…" The mad scientist said as a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Welcome to my world and this time your blue savior will not be hear to rescue you!"

The fox didn't know whether it was the excruciating burning that he felt around his entire body or the impact of the fall, but soon his world began to turn black as blood oozed from the back of his head. Tears erupted in his eyes; the last lamentations that he knew he would ever conceive again.

"Sonic…"

In just five seconds, his cruel fate had finally arrived as the grim reaper delivered the final swing to collect his anima. Tails eyes rolled to the back of his head as blood erupted from his mouth. His head tilted to the right and soon the kitsume was nothing more…

Than a lifeless corpse…

**-End of Tails' Nightmare-**

_Tails! Are you all right?_

The fox began to open his eyes slowly.

_Tails!_

He screamed, waking up with a start as he jumped to his feet and looked around at his surroundings.

"Eggman! Where is Eggman!" Tails screamed from the top of his lungs in a delusional state.

Sonic quickly grabbed Tails in attempt to soothe him.

" Shhhh…Its all right man, Eggman is no where near here…" Sonic said as he began to pat his back. "You just had a bad dream that's all…"

Talis began to quiver…

"But-but I was falling and I landed directly in his base and-

"Its okay…Its okay. All you did was fall out of your bed…" Sonic exclaimed trying hard to stay solemn and not blurt out laughing.

As the blue hedgehog began to rub the orange fox's head he noticed that Tails had a knot on his scull. Quickly, Sonic realized that his long time friend was going to need ice to ease the swelling.

"Little buddy, I have to go outside real quick and get some ice for that bump. Climb into bed and get some more rest okay…"

"But Sonic…"

"Nothing is going to hurt you Tails…" He said as he witnessed him climb up the small latter to the top bunk.

" _Except the floor; if you are going to fallout of the top bunk again!" _Sonic thought as he chuckled in his head.

The spiked animal picked up his blanket from the wooden floor and tossed it to Tails who was now lying down with his eyes wide-open, shaking in a combination of shock and trepidation.

"I'll be right back…" Sonic said as he grabbed a rag and opened the door reveling the eerie silent night outside.

The cerulean hedgehog's eyes widened in fear…

After all those frightening fables, the cerulean hedgehog didn't even want to wander in the dark by himself anymore. He looked to the side and noticed the cooler was right next to the corner of the cabin. He could barely see it, but he knew it was there…

"Your lucky Tails because if that cooler was anywhere else, you would have been sore tonight…"

The cabin's door closed slowly behind him as he took a step outside…

--------

Meanwhile Knuckles was beginning to get a little restless himself…

**-Knuckles' Nightmare-**

After a long day of saving the world alongside of Sonic and the others, it was time to lay down and get some leisure for the echidna was exhausted and hardly wasn't able to stand on his own feet. He had his hands behind his head, finding a comfortable spot on the Master Emerald. Normally the monstrous gem was unresponsive at night, but today was special as it glistened a dim warm glow; like sitting in front of a tepid fire. The day was very extensive and fatiguing so he was grateful that at last he had some time to be by himself…

The way he always liked it to be…

Knuckles gazed upon the starry sky that gleamed in the dead of night. The moon was full, shining with all its glory; illuminating the night slightly and all the guardian could do was look at it; falling into it's trance of beauty. Knuckles had never seen such a ravishing sight, but soon the easeful blanket of slumber began to fall on to him as his eyes began to get hefty and gradually seal.

At that moment…is when he heard it…

The silent, but harsh breathing…

He opened an eye to see that someone was approaching him…

Suddenly a rush of energy flowed through him as the crimson echidna jumped on his two feet and flared his nostrils in anger.

"Who are you!" He yelled bluntly.

The shadowed figure began to get closer at a casual pace, but no response came. Knuckles slammed his fist together creating a thundering sound.

"I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN! WHO ARE YOU?" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs.

The figure moaned slightly and began to move a lot quicker toward Knuckles as if it was running.

"Okay, if it's a fight you want! It's a fight you will get!" Knuckles said as he got into a ready stance.

Soon the shadowed figure revealed itself to be Rouge, but her face was not there at all. All there was was a twisted deranged mouth as if it had been convoluted with a pair of tweezers and beaten with a rock.

Knuckles stepped back in fear…

"Is that you Rouge…" Knuckles said in a moment of shock.

She stopped…

"My…emerald…" Rouge said in a low ghastly voice.

Knuckles head jerked back a bit and his right eye began to twitch…

Suddenly the deranged bat jumped into the air and attacked Knuckles with a flying kick. The guardian dodged the attempted assault easily, pushing her leg away from him. Rouge flipped and the bat zipped by him, slamming into the ground headfirst then tumbled down the stairs of the shrine.

The echidna could hear her neck brake instantly as she rolled down the steps…

"Rouge!" He screamed in shock as he began to descend the staircase.

Knuckles stopped when he made it down half way with horror stricken as he saw the bat rise to her feet and snap her own neck back in place. Rouge shrieked a blood-curdling cry and lunged herself at the echidna, flapping her wings vigorously like a heinous devil.

A serious look came across Knuckles' face as he drew back his right fist. Timing it correctly, as soon as Rouge got a half a meter from his face, he swung and hit the white bat directly on the façade, plunging her back to the ground.

She picked her head up in an attempt to rise, but her head went back down hitting the grass, unconscious…

"I don't know what is wrong with you Rouge, but you or no one else is touching my emerald!" He screamed as he cracked his neck.

At that moment Knuckles began to hear moaning from others…

He looked around to see Sonic, Tails, Goblez , Amy, Narisha, Celestial, Kyra, and Blaze heading for him. The guardian's eyes widened shock as they all had the same odd face. For a moment they all halted, drool dripping from their mouths. They all picked their heads up high…

Simultaneously…

"My…EMERALD!" They all shrieked in unison as they threw themselves to a dumbfounded echidna…

"Holy hell…"

-**End of Knuckles' Nightmare-**

It took about a good thirty minutes, but Sonic finally was able to get to the cooler that was just ten feet from the cabin door. Taking a good look around first Sonic opened the cooler and commenced putting ice-cubes in the rag.

When the hedgehog was just about done, he heard something…

A crackling noise amiss the darkness…

He picked up his head and looked around, but no one was there…well as far as he could see since the area was pitch black and he couldn't see absolutely anything.

Making sure everything was clear, Sonic went back to what he was doing and then suddenly Sonic felt something on his back. He screamed at the top of his lungs and stumbled over the cooler, falling flat on his face.

"Seems like I'm not the only one scared tonight huh…"

The infuriated hedgehog got back up spitting grass out of his mouth and stared into Amy's eyes.

"Boo…" She said jokingly.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled with a look of fury slapped across his face. "Why did you do that for?"

"Thought it would be fun," She said as she wrapped herself in her blanket. "You should have seen your face it was priceless."

"What you call fun is what I call annoying…" Sonic said as he picked the dropped rag of the floor and commenced putting ice-cubes in the rag again.

"Anyway, what is that for?"

"What?"

"The ice…why are you getting ice."

A smile came across Sonic's face.

"Tails fell out of his bed…" Sonic said trying to reframe from laughing.

Amy began to cackle hysterically.

"Are you serious? (Chuckle) What happened?" Amy said trying to control herself.

"Hey look it's not funny!" Sonic said turning around to Amy with a stern look on his face. "Well at least for him!"

They both looked at each other for a mere two seconds and began to roar with laughter.

---

After a bit of making-fun-of-Tails and chitchat, Sonic warped the rag into a pouch and tied the corners so it would work like an ice pack and he, accompanied with Amy, began to walked toward the guy's cabin door, talking on the way.

"So you never told me what caused Tails _accident_?" The pink hedgehog asked curiously.

"Nothing much, he just had a nightmare." Sonic said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh..." Amy said softly as she wrapped herself tighter, looking down to the ground.

There was a brief moment of silence…

"Ahhh…is there something wrong?" Sonic asked a bit worried.

Amy picked up her head and looked at him.

"Lets just say that Tails isn't the only one having bad dreams tonight…" Amy said sadly. "Actually the reason I came out here was to-

"Don't tell me," Sonic said as he stopped walking. "You want to come into the guys cabin and sleep with us tonight?"

"Well…yeah." The innocent hedgehog replied with a weak smile.

The cerulean hedgehog took a minute to think and Amy bit her lip hoping that he would say yes…

"Okay…as long as you don't pull that crap at Tail's birthday party." He said as they continued walking.

"Hey that was not my fault… it was those gases that came out of Tails new invention with the balloons got to me…"

"Well they _got to you_ pretty good…I had no idea that you had a tattoo on your left butt cheek…"

Amy glared at Sonic.

"You looked!" Amy screamed in rage.

"Hey the ass was there…not like I had much of a choice."

The insulted hedgehog folded her arms and simply leered at Sonic with animosity. All Sonic could do was look away and whistle.

The two reached the entrance and Sonic opened door, letting Amy go in first before him.

They walked into his section of the house to see that everything was just how he left it. Tails was still awake and Knuckles was sleeping like a rock.

"You can sleep on the echidna's top bunk…" Sonic exclaimed as Sonic tucked Tails in placing the ice-pack on Tails' throbbing scull.

"Okay..." said Amy as she began to climb the small later.

All of a sudden Knuckles woke up and gripped his right hand around Amy's leg.

"MY EMERALD! LEAVE MY EMERALD ALO-

Amy yelped in fear, but quickly sent Knuckles back to sleep by a hard kicked delivered to the side of his face.

"Damn he just got knocked the hell out!" Sonic said as he began to laugh and Tails had a shocked look on his face.

"What happened to him? Why did he grab my leg like that!" Amy said in a mixture of rage and confusion.

"I don't know…maybe a bad dream or something, I know that he will have a bad headache in the morning!"

After a while everyone settled back into bed and slowly began to doze off back to sleep, but it seems this time Sonic is beginning to get a little unnerving…

**-Sonic's Nightmare-**

Sonic opened his eyes, but when he did, it seemed as though he hadn't opened his eyes at all. All he could see was a never-ending darkness that seemed to be glaring back at him. It felt like all his enemies where all around him, but he couldn't see where they were. This new environment scared Sonic a bit as he felt a jolt run through his spine.

He began to get worried…

"Hello!" Sonic screamed at the top of his voice.

But the only answer he got was his own echo, an echo that seemed to go on forever…

In a desperate attempt to find something, he stuck his hands out to feel the air and began to steadily walk in the utter darkness.

"Knuckles... Tails...umm guys?" Sonic said in a low voice. "Are you guys here?"

Again the only answer he got was his own echo and Sonic was getting a little bit worried…

Sonic had strolled for a good ten minutes when he suddenly hit something, stumbling backwards a bit.

"What in the heck did I just…"

The confused hedgehog opened his eyes and noticed that a spotlight was now surrounding him. Sonic looked up with a perplexed expression and put his hand over his head to block some of the light. He squinted his eyes and tried to find where the light source came from, but it didn't seem like it was coming from anywhere. He put his head back down and looked around.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sonic said with a frightened look.

Then another spotlight appeared about a few yards away from Sonic…

In the spotlight revealed to what seemed like Tails who looked as if he was dangling in the air. The way his body was positioned though made it seem like he was hanging from chains, but the chains were not visible…

Hesitating slightly, Sonic slowly walked toward the fox…

"Tails..." He called his name weakly.

But Sonic didn't get any answer from him…

All he did was twitch slightly…

Sonic began to get a little close, putting out his right hand. He was about to tap on the fox on the shoulder, but he drew back.

"_Wait...something is wrong..._" He thought.

Tails began to move a little. Sonic took a step back and gave Tails an odd look.

"Ta-Tails…man…are you O.K?"

"Sa-...Son...Sonic?"

"Tails I'm here…What's going on?" Sonic said as he moved closer to him." What happened to you?"

The hedgehopped sighed in relief and smiled and took a few more steps forward, but as soon as he got eight inches from the two-tailed fox, he picked up his head.

A look of pure shock came across Sonic's face.

Tails had no eyes and blood ran down from his eye sockets and dripped to the floor. When the red liquid got really close to the floor they disappeared in thin air.

Sonic's eyes widened if fear even more...

"Fear…her…" The fox said weakly.

The apprehensive hedgehog shook his head and began to take steps back while the spotlight that was on Tails slowly faded away.

Sonic turned around and ran…

He knew that he was running aimlessly in the dark, but he was too sacred to worry about it. The confused hedgehog ran for about five minutes and that's when he saw Knuckles who was just sitting on the floor facing his back to Sonic.

Sonic skidded to a stop and realized that the echidna was also in a spotlight...

"Knuckles?" Sonic said feebly.

The crimson echidna slowly started turning his head to the left…

He also had no eyes and blood flowed from his sockets as well.

It faded almost instantly…

_Fear… her…_

"What is going on!" Sonic yelled standing in complete darkness again.

He blinked and the dark place now was all white.

"What the!" Sonic said as he jumped back.

The confused hedgehog looked around then looked down...

Sonic now felt as if he wasn't standing on anything. He jumped and picked up his feet slamming them back to their current position, but he didn't feel any impact.

He squatted down and tried to feel the ground, but like his current attempt, he didn't feel anything at all. Sonic blinked a couple of times and he slowly rose up from the floor still looking down.

_Sonic…_

He picked up his head and turned around.

"Tails? Knuckles?"

His two friends stood exactly five feet from each other looking toward Sonic with their hands to their side and their feet were slightly spread apart. This time though they had eyes just no pupils.

"Help us…" They both said in unison.

Sonic blinked both eyes again and it was now Amy standing before him…

Sonic jumped back in surprise.

"A...Amy!" Sonic yelled as his eyes widened.

Amy started walking toward Sonic…

The pink hedgehog stopped a yard away from him and smiled as she took the last two steps she could and stood before Sonic. Amy leaned over, kissing Sonic on the cheek and then moving her lips slowly to Sonic's lips…

Beginning to kiss him passionately…

After Sonic realized what he was doing he backed up and gave Amy an raging look.

"Amy! WHAT IS GOING ON," Sonic yelled in anger. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Amy rotated her head and cracked her neck. Then she slightly tilted her head to the right. Then she slowly opened her eyes; her eyelids stopping half way.

"Amy?" Sonic asked confused..

The pink hedgehog gave him a sexual look and then stuck the tip of her right middle finger in her mouth. Amy moved it around in her mouth then she took it out and then held her right hand in front of her palm side up.

Sonic took a step back…

"Are you the one doing all of this?"

Amy simply gave Sonic a smug look…

"You better listen to them…" She said softly in a heinous voice. "Fear…me…"

Amy snapped her fingers and Sonic felt a shot of pain run through his entire body.

Blood spat from his mouth as he could feel his inner organs twist and rip apart. He screamed in agonizing pain as his eyes slowly began to emerge out of his eye sockets… and scars and gashes appeared all around his body.

After a couple seconds, Sonic was in the same shape as the others…

Then, Amy Rose approached Sonic and kissed him full on the lips. When she separated from him the pink hedgehog looked at the now horribly transformed Sonic with a passionate look…

"Now you belong to me…along with everyone else…"

------

Sonic eyes swung open immediately as he began to pant heavily…

His eyes quickly darted to Amy…

She was sound asleep…

He relaxed, but he didn't go to sleep that night. For he was to busy…watching the innocent looking hedgehog in utter suspicion.

"I won't…let you…get me…"

To be continued…

-----

Weird huh…well it has been fun!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and his friends. Celestial is owned by Celestial the Hedgird, Golbez belongs to Golbezandcrew, Kyra to Kyra The Hedgehog, Blaze to Dragonmaster Kyra.**

Oh. It's been a few years. What can I say? Oops. I really had no intention of continuing, but a few fans demanding more (Wendy and co). So here's a new chapter.

The night air whipped around the wooden cabins standing in the clearing of the camp. It started beating so hard the lamps lighting up the camp groaned in the force. The lights flickering and whispers in the woods calling out for the darkness.

**-Golbez's Cabin-**

Blaze had been reluctant at first. Not wanting to try sleep like a child with a night light. But with all the loud wind and shouting from the other cabins he was now quite glad to be stuck with the weird blue hedgehog no one appeared to like.

Speaking of which... Blaze looked over at the hedgehog in question who was sleeping quietly with a light clutched in his hand. Weird.

**-Golbez's Nightmare-**

Cruel whispers filled the night air. A shallow cough escaped the hedgehog's mouth as he hunched over, placing his hands on his knees. He hurriedly looked in all directions to be sure he was alone before collapsing. He nervously rolled up his sleeve with a shaky hand, seeing what he feared.

Under a tear in his shirt was a swollen and bleeding bite mark. He cringed at his awful mistake, surely there was a small chance to be infected.

Right?

Golbez sighed sharply and began to cleanse his wound with his supplies. His ears flicked with each sound that echoed in the eerily quiet night air. When his wound was cleaned and covered he pulled the sleeve back down and pushed himself up. He needed to find shelter before he died out here.

His blue spiked head peeked around a corner, checking for any of the undead. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar groan and shuffling of feet. Though his nerves calmed a little when he realised it was on the other side of the wall he was leaning on. And that motor sound was probably an expiring generator...

Motor sound?! Golbez jolted upright and peered out again, the sound was getting louder and nearer. One thing anyone quickly learned in the zombie apocalypse... that the survivors were just as dangerous as the zombies.

The roaring vehicle catapulted over a speed bump and slammed onto the tarmac. Golbez felt chills jump up his spine. In the moment it took him to see them approaching and turn to run, they were almost up to the point he was hiding. Maybe they won't stop for one silly hedgehog lost in the apocalypse?

The brakes screeched and bullets were suddenly shot out all over. There was the sound of undead groaning as they slumped 'lifeless' to the ground. And then the dull sound of the bullets making home in the bricks in the walls on either side of Golbez as he ran to reach the turn off in the alley.

"Hey! Survivor! Get your ass over here and hand over your stuff!" A voice yelled from the vehicle that still gave the heavy growling noise of a powerful motor. More shots rang out and Golbez thought he had been hit for a moment, and relief struck him in the form of brick dust exploding nearby.

Luck had smiled and he ducked out of the way of oncoming fire. Before counting his blessing though he darted down another alley, and another until he could find his way out of this block. Although he could hear the vehicle screaming around the corners, chasing him. Survivors were oddly desperate. Even though he only possessed a simple backpack which had maybe two cans of food and one and a half bottles of water... most survivors would kill for less.

The crooks on wheels roared with laughter as they did this pointless chase. Point being they were terrible people before the apocalypse, and they were still terrible during. Probably after if they survive that long too.

Golbez darted around looking for a perfect escape route, as soon as he considered one, the vehicle would spin up to it and spray bullets inches from where he hid. When he ran again he was caught by surprise.

And quite literally. An arm had come out from a broken wall and tugged him in. He made a short scream before a hand clasped over his mouth. "Shhh!" Someone hissed. It was too dark to see. And with his heartbeat blasting the same tune in his ears it was hard to even hear the vehicle outside screeching around... bells?

Realisation dawned on the hedgehog and the darkness slowly came into focus. He could see a white glove over his muzzle, with bells attached to the bracelet. "Mmphh phhhff pfh!" He exclaimed behind the hand, only producing an odd assortment of muffled sounds.

"Quiet." The voice sounded demanding and removed the hedgehog from their grip. Golbez turned and couldn't decide whether to smile or frown. Of course he knew who to expect. But good news or bad news? Don't know.

Narisha tilted her head and the bells on her hat made a soft tinkle sound. Of course she didn't resemble too much of her ordinary appearance. Her hair and hat seemed the same, but her clothes were torn, coated in mud, blood and goodness knows what else. Her normally baggy trousers had been cut short and seemed to be make shift shorts. Golbez opened his mouth to say something but Narisha shot him a nasty glare. He closed his mouth and looked towards the hole in the wall.

The wolf grabbed the hedgehog by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to follow her. Of course he didn't question it. Nobody in their right mind would question this wolf. He stumbled over things in the dark and struggled to keep up with the fast paced girl. She finally stopped, and a nasty smell reached Golbez's long nose. He gagged and fanned in front of his face, Narisha clicked a light, much to Golbez's delight, then it shrunk as she pointed it downwards.

A deep, scary looking hole.

Golbez peered at Narisha with a suspecting stare. She only shrugged and whispered "It's a way out." The hedgehog's eye ridges fell and he squinted into the darkness below. Why was everything so dark anyway?

Gun shots rattled outside, sounding close, Narisha motioned with one hand and then jumped into the hole. Golbez worriedly looked back the way they came and then down the hole where the light she held was fading. Whispers in the darkness clawed their way to his ears and he almost shrieked in terror. He painstakingly took in a quick breath and jumped in to follow the wolf.

It was like a moment of weightlessness. Before he landed onto something soft... and smelly. Golbez jumped up and patted the back of his pants off. Only to find they were sticky with... blood. That suddenly explained the state of Narisha's clothes. He looked up to see the wolf girl checking around the area ahead. The stinky, dirty, 'I hate this place because I'm a germaphobe' area. Narisha motioned again with her hand and the hedgehog reluctantly followed. When they jumped down a step Golbez found himself ankle deep in sludge.

He had to stop to vomit.

Narisha seemed to be patiently waiting for only a moment. Then grabbed his arm and started to pull him along while he choked on the stench and the taste of whatever he had eaten earlier that day filling his throat.

It took some time of travel before they reached a spot that looked like there had been a cave in. Narisha had to also pull Golbez up the slope, his sloppy shoes gaining no grip whatsoever. Although who knew how hers were doing better. As they emerged from the opening in the top the bad smell was a lot less and Golbez stopped feeling so violently ill. Although he was sure he'd be a weird shade of green by now.

The wolf ordered him to stay put and handed him the small light she had been using to guide the way. He used it to observe his surroundings. Which looked just plain except for a single door to his left. There was a loud clang and he jumped, his heart beat sky-rocketing from the sudden shock. Narisha was standing just behind him, and she had place a large metal sheet over the hole they came from, and then place some concrete bricks on them.

As if nothing had happened, she then lead Golbez to the door. And through it was a living area. There was couches, tables, a kitchen, and probably other spaces beyond the doors. Golbez smiled widely, sure his smile was reaching his ears, when he saw the Gamecube connected up to a large television.

The lights flickered to life and a soft calm fell over the hedgehog. Light. Warmth. Video games. This must be heaven.

Some time passed. Narisha had introduced Golbez to a working shower, which he gladly stole for over an hour. The wolf had washed their clothes in that time and stitched up the various holes in them. When they were both cleaned up and the hedgehog had gladly collapsed onto the couch, Narisha sat down on the arm of it.

"We can't stay here." Her voice sounded a bit cold.

"I want to stay here forever." Golbez hummed lovingly into the couch cushion squishing his face.

"Every time I try to stay somewhere then the zombies or raiders come and mess things up."

At this Golbez looked up and for once noticed various cuts and bruises that marked the exposed area of her arms and legs. "But it's locked up right? Nothing can come in? Right?" His voice sounded like he was about to cry. Honestly, he wanted to at least play the Gamecube before running out to die.

Narisha shook her head. "You rest. I'll keep watch."

Golbez pouted and then nodded, heaving a heavy sigh when Narisha pointed to a door, obviously she wouldn't let him sleep on the couch, being that he wouldn't get any sleep at all.

"GOLBEZ! Get up! We gotta go!" Upon hearing the female voice, the hedgehog flew up so fast in the bed that he fell off the side. He grumbled and looked up. Narisha had now tied her hair back and had somehow gained an awesome looking shotgun. He went about pulling himself to his feet, but Narisha beat him to that and pulled him up by his collar. "No time to take it easy, gotta go **now!**"

The two rushed out of the room and Narisha lead him down a hall, then up some stairs... and more stairs. Golbez was out of breath all too quick and Narisha had to pull him beyond his limit. "Keep it moving!"

There was a sudden crash downstairs, and there was distant laughing and shouted swears. Narisha kicked in a door and there was nothing but a daylight lit bare room. Golbez looked greatly confused at the wolf before she pulled an item from her hair. Turns out it wasn't tied up without reason.

She handed him a ring with a hook attached. He was about to question it when she pulled another from her hair and then promptly jumped out a broken window. Golbez almost screamed something but his eyes followed her first. She had simply hooked onto a wire that lead down the street to another broken window.

That woman...

Golbez sighed and carefully placed the hook over the same wire. Waiting until Narisha had landed in the building, he breathed a large sigh, swung back and kicked off with all his might. He kicked and shivered uncontrollably. Perhaps the scariest thing he had done since... since ever! As soon as he landed in the building Narisha pulled him down one set of stairs and they exited the building.

"Well that was cool, can I slow down for my heart attack now?" Golbez asked as they rushed down the street.

"Nah. Make a tally." Narisha said with a small chuckle.

They were making rather good progress. Not even the sound of the loud vehicle could be heard. Although a couple of zombies were trying to chase them, it wasn't anything to be concerned of. Considering Narisha hadn't even removed the gun from the strap it was on.

Narisha stopped running as they reached a gas station, gas containers and litter was all over the decrepit street. It stunk of spilt fluids and dead bodies. Which were pretty much all over the place. Although it was horrifying in a way, Golbez only smiled, it was still peaceful.

But suddenly there was a loud crack. The ground began to shake. Narisha looked confused and then worried. Golbez could hear his heart raging up in beat to possibly compete with the new sounds. It sounded as if the very earth was breaking beneath them. And felt that way too.

The warm light was instantly replaced with darkness. Like the sun had blacked out. Golbez felt fear cling to him. Dark whispers leaking out to meet his ears. He nervously fidgeted for the light Narisha had given him and turned it on. The whispers seemed to get quieter and further away. Golbez nervously darted the light all over looking around, then landing it on Narisha, who was just staring... Golbez felt a lump form in his throat as he turned to where she was staring. Somehow his light had landed on it.

It being a large mass of shadows. Shifting and whispers forming from it as it moved. It didn't cower from the light Golbez had pointed at it.

It seemed to laugh.

"RUN!" Narisha screamed.

Golbez felt frozen to the spot, the creature somehow filling him with absolute terror. It inched towards him. Although before it could come much closer he was pulled back. Narisha once again taking over in saving his life as she pulled him passed the gas station, the creature merely looked on, as if amused.

He felt pulled back to reality when the wolf smacked him over the head.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare let it get you!" The wolf said sternly, shaking the hedgehog and staring into his eyes. "If you let it get you, you'll die!"

Golbez shuddered in her grip and looked saddened, "Narisha... I've already been bitten... I'm going to become..." he trailed off.

Narisha shook her head and tears were forming in her eyes, "It's different, this is different. It's not real but it is. It's not going to hurt you but it will! You have to escape!"

Now the hedgehog just stared in confusion. For starters he had never seen Narisha cry before. Well, not like this. "W-what do you mean?" He swallowed, his gaze wandering back to the slow moving shadowy beast.

"I've never had a nightmare with someone I care about before."

"You? N-nightmare? But this isn-"

"It doesn't have to make any kind of sense! I just want you to get out of here alive!" Narisha then roughly pushed him, then flung the shotgun off her shoulder and blew off a few rounds at the shadow-like beast. Its whispers growing more aggressive and it's shadowy appearance seemed to extend and then shrink back. Leaking onto the ground. It was bleeding. "Go dammit go!" She yelled.

Golbez bit his lip and started to run the other way. He heard more shots and the creature let out a horrifying roar. The ground shook and Narisha yelled something. Sounded like profanity. He couldn't look back, he wouldn't. Or he couldn't see back if he wanted to as tears were filling his eyes and blurring his vision, the only thing he could see was the light in his hand shaking back and forth as he ran.

More shots. More swearing.

A last shot was followed by a moment of silence. Golbez feared the worst. There was a loud bang and Golbez finally looked back in time to see.

The gas station explode.

The light was blinding and fire spewed all over, the shadow-like creature was nowhere to be seen.

And neither was Narisha.

A shock-wave through the earth caused Golbez to tumble and fall. The brightness from the explosion being the only thing to fill his vision. He blinked a few times, trying to make it clear away.

When he opened his eyes. He saw the familiar, although blurry wooden frame of the bunk above his head. The hedgehog looked around in an odd sense of relief to find he was back in the cabin. On the floor, but in the cabin nonetheless.

He was still holding his faithful penlight. He pouted sadly and let go of the switch. The hedgehog sat up and looked around, seeing the other blood red coloured hedgehog who was resting on the other bed, and the door to the cabin still a crack open as usual. He thought back on his nightmare and Narisha's words rang through his head.

"_I've never had a nightmare with someone I care about before."_

"But it was my nightmare..." Golbez murmured to himself. Feeling a worry deep in his stomach, before he sadly crawled back into his bed and curled up tightly. He wouldn't sleep very well for the rest of the night.

Although he couldn't help but hear the sound of Blaze grumbling and shifting in his sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: That was a hell of a long nightmare. And of course the thought has crossed my mind that all the fans of this story won't ever check it again. As I have not checked my favourite stories in the years they've been my favourites. Well, congrats to any fan that devoted and I hope you enjoyed that.)**


End file.
